Not an Ordinary Case
by Natalie Ryan
Summary: This is my first fan fic. It's about a case from Deeks' past as a part of the LAPD. The case continues in 2014, and the NCIS team struggles as they try to solve the mystery. You are free to write a review and let me know how did you like the story and give some idea about it. The characters from NCIS Los Angeles belong to Shane Brennan, and my characters belong only to me. Enjoy.
1. Chrsitmas

Chapter 1-Christmas

27.12.2014

All of us have different ways of dealing with grief. So does the elite NCIS team that consists of three special agents and one LAPD detective.

Callen is a lone wolf. He tries to hide behind an iron-clad mask, but sometimes it's enough to look into his steel and icy blue eyes to feel his concern or the thoughts of failure to save the day. As we all know saving one life is equal as saving the whole world, but for Callen that seems it's not enough.

Sam manages grief by hitting the punching bag in the gym. After all he is a SEAL and he can overcome that state fast, but sometimes that leaves scars that are not seen on the outside.

Kensi, well she is Kensi. She can be sad, happy, moody all in one day. She also experienced a lots of loses over the years and she was taught first hand by the life itself what the grief and the feeling of emptiness was.

Deeks had troubled past, yet he managed to stay positive and always have that huge goofy grin on his face.

When it comes to Hetty, she is a true chameleon. Many times the team asks themselves if they know Hetty well as she knows them. She has abillity to know where everyone of her team members is at specific time of the day, what they eat, drink and what they think. She can fool anyone with the pokerface of hers when it comes to her past.

Eric and Nell, well the two techs have ways of their own, but since they are nerdy, and their heads are full with facts about anything in particular they can overcome the grief by filling the space with more and more facts so they don't face the loss and the failure directly.

And here is Nate, the Operational Psychologist that helps them overcome the problems that their job brings. And the risks they take when they are on the street chasing bad guys.

This day was one of those days that every one of them wanted to forget and put aside in their brain and never remember. This was the day that changed them once more.

25.12.2014

It was Christmas. Sam and Callen were traditionally getting the Christmas Tree. They stopped at the shop where they purchased two Christmas trees, one for the OPS and one for Sam's family. Earlier that day Sam said how Michelle and the kids were literally screaming the words "We want a Christmas Tree". Callen joked that he should buy a palm tree, but when Sam glared at him like he was going to put a bullet hole in his head Callen said "It was a suggetion Sam. Don't shoot me." Sam smiled and drove the Challenger to their destination. They took the trees and quckly dropped the first at Sam's house and headed back to OPS.

Hetty waited as they entered the Mission and watched them as they argued about what should they put on the tree. Hetty smiled and coughed so they stop their conversation.

"Mr. Callen and Mr. Hanna I see you bought the tree."

"Yes Hetty, at the last moment."

"As I've heard you two few minutes ago you were arguing about what should be put on the tree, right?"

Callen thought, "Were we too loud or she has a microphone installed in us?"

"Right."

"Well, let me handle two are needed in OPS, ASAP."

Callen and Sam climbed the stairs and stopped at the entrance of the office. In there were Eric, Nell, Kensi and Deeks. They were watching Tom and Jerry. Preciselly, they were watching "The night before Christmas". They were talking about their favorite episodes from the cartoon.

Deeks said "My favorite is The Cat Concerto. I mean it warms my heart everytime I hear the Hungarian Rhapsody No. 2 from Franz Liszt."

Nell said "My favorite is Pecos Pest. When Uncle Pecos sings cramboneeeee it's just terrific."

Eric said "My favorite is the one with the small mouse, I think his name was Nibbles, when they set free Robin Hood."

"Robin Hoodwinked."

"That's the one Kensi. Who is your favorite?" asked Eric.

"My favorite is Mucho Mouse. When the lady calls Tom to catch El Magnifico, but he ends playing guitar together with the orange cat."

She suddenly saw Callen and Sam behind Eric. "Hey guys where were you two?"

"We were getting the Christmas Tree."

Deeks's grin got bigger. "Cool. God, I love this time of the year."

"You love every time of the year Deeks. So what are you doing?"

Now Eric spoke "We are watching Tom and Jerry."

"So what's your fave Callen?" Nell asked.

Callen said "The Cruise Cat, you know when they're on the ship and Tom tries to get the mouse out of it, but he ends in prison."

Deeks grinned even more.

Eric said "Coming up The Cruise Cat".

Sam chuckled at the last words of the tech with blonde hair, when Callen asked him

"What? You don't watch Tom and Jerry?"

"It's nothing G, just remembering when was the last time we were happy like this."

That made all of them stop with the chattering and think about the last time when the team gathered up and played something, or watched some show on TV. The conclusion was-too long.

Eric broke the silence when he hit the play button on youtube and The Cruise Cat started. As the Tom and Jerry tune filled the room all six of them felt like they were back in childhood. They didn't even noticed when Hetty came and sat along them. She thought "That's my family". They all laughed at the part when Tom was screaming "Get me out of here!" It came like a muffled sound and that's why they loved that scene so much.

"G, my favorite episode is The Cruise Cat, too."

…

After they had some fun in OPS, every agent got back to their office and finished the paperwork that waited for them. They were all busy when Hetty came out of nowhere, like she always did and spoke:

"Attention everyone!"

They all turned their faces to hers.

"You are officially dismissed from duty from now till New Year. Is that clear?"

"Yes." They answered in unison.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go home and get some rest."

Deeks approached Kensi and asked her if he was interested to come to his place and watch some Christmas movie and celebrate Christmas together. She said that she will, but first she wanted to go home and change clothes.

Sam and Callen talked about Callen to come to their home and spend Christmas with Sam's family. Callen used to reject Sam's offers for him to go at his home and have some fun, but now he thought it was a good idea. He also offered Callen to bring Joelle.

"We'll see about that big guy. Just let me finish something and we're ready to go."


	2. Ghosts from the past

Chapter 2-Ghosts from the past

While the team enjoyed themselves, on the other end of the town a Lieutenant Colonel was chased. It all begun at work. He noticed a man in a black hood following him, so he took off. He sensed that the same guy was tailing him on his way to his home. When he got home and he opened the door of the car so he could get out, he noticed green Ford Taurus and his driver. The same man with the hood. So he started running across the pavement. The man started running too. He eventually caught the Lieutenant Colonel off guard and put two 9 mill bullets in his torso. The Lieutenant Colonel died on scene. His killer checked whether he left a trail behind him or not and left the place.

Like he never existed.

…

_27.12.2014_

Earlier that day Hetty received phone call from LAPD for a dead Lieutenant Colonel, two days prior. The LAPD requested their help. Usually Hetty left that for Deeks to handle it since he was the liaison officer, but now she took care of the case. She assured them she'll do anything in her power for her team to solve the case and for the LAPD to send her all the information they had on the dead guy.

Eric and Nell were called for work. Their tired faces were the first thing that Hetty saw when she entered OPS.

"Mr. Beale and Ms. Jones I'm sorry that we had to call you this early, but we've got a case and I think that our plans for the holidays just got drowned in the ocean."

Both Eric and Nell groaned, but started to pile up the information on the dead guy. In between the other members of the team arrived, to be precise the three agents. The LAPD detective was called to attend his work place later that morning. Hetty wanted to discuss the situation in hand with them first.

Nell spoke first.

"Our dead Lieutenant Colonel's name is Daniel Langley. But, that's not his real name. Lieutenant Colonel Daniel Langley died in 2008. I assume the dead guy took his identity and joined the Marines."

"And what's our interest in the case?"

"Mr. Callen, listen till the end."

Now Eric spoke.

"The dead guys' real identity is David Lucas."

"And that's the interesting part, I assume."

"Yes, Mr. Callen. David Lucas is a ghost from Mr. Deeks's past."

"When he worked at the LAPD?"

"Yes. Under the name of Max Gentry."

At that moment Hetty saw that Deeks left his go bag on the floor and sat on his desk. She sent Eric to call for him.

Deeks came at the Mission earlier than usual. He was called to work at 11 a.m., but he came at 10:30 a.m. Few agents from the day shift were working on the paperwork, but no one from his colleagues were at work. It was 27th of December, and they were called for a case. Hetty planned a vacation for all of them, but this case ruined the plan. Just when Deeks sat on his desk, Eric whistled for him.

"Hey, everybody is up here. They are waiting for you."

Deeks looked surprised by the fact that everyone were waiting for him and that he was the last one to arrive.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

Deeks stopped for a moment and watched the images plastered on the big screen.

Hetty said "I assume that you know this character well."

Deeks opened his mouth, but nothing came out of it. Hetty continued.

"That's David Lucas. He was one of Max's friend and informants few years ago as I've put earlier. He joined the Marines in 2008."

"He what?" Deeks almost screamed.

"He joined the Marines. But, not legally. He assumed the identity of certain Lieutenant Colonel Daniel Langley."

"Hetty who is this guy?"

"Mr. Callen I think that should be explained by Mr. Deeks."

Callen, Sam and Kensi looked at Deeks who was still stunned by the image he saw and the memories that flooded through his mind.

He looked at them and ran through the door and down the stairs. By the time he left the Mission he was out of breath.

Kensi wanted to follow him, but Callen stopped her and thought it would be better for him to follow Deeks.

When Callen got out of the Mission he found Deeks sitting on the concrete and his face looked like he was hit by a truck. Callen opened his mouth and wanted to say something, but Deeks cut him off.

"He was one of my informants and friends as Hetty said."

Callen gave his hand to Deeks and pulled him up.

"Let's go somewhere else if you want."

"No, I'm good here. So, this David guy. He was my informant in a case I worked for LAPD undercover as Max Gentry. The case was going on for about 6 months when my Chief said that we should break the ties and for me to get out of there. David was so interested in me, I mean Max that he researched Max. One day he came and gave me this papers and my whole life as Max is on them. He said that he found a friend in me and that he wanted to be my friend. Before that only Ray was my friend, friend, you know what I mean?"

Callen nodded.

"So we got out in some bars, got some chicks during my time spent in the operation, and here it comes the command to shut this down. I had to get out as I got in, so LAPD staged my arrest. David almost cried seeing me fight, but he believed it. And the others believed in the story that the LAPD made up. I wanted to go back to David, to say that I'm sorry I played him, but work was coming and going, and poof, the times goes fast, and here we are 8 years later."

Deeks stopped and looked at Callen.

"After Ray and before you guys, David was my true friend. A friend to whom I didn't need to explain myself. I could be just me. And I think I crossed the line Max/Deeks. Let some of my characteristics influence Max's character."

"I can relate to that."

Deeks saw the sincerity in Callen's eyes.

"I never thought that would be the last time I'll see him alive. If I just knew…"

"Stop beating yourself up Deeks. You couldn't possibly know what'll go wrong. We don't know if he worked clean work."

"He was clean man, I know. I know when someone is doing out of the ordinary work. Maybe he was an asset of the bad guy in the story, but I highly doubt it that he went back on the other side after what happened in 2006."

"Well, we are here to look at all the angles."

Deeks looked at Callen and saw his concern.

"Deeks, I need your head on this case. If it turns ugly, I want to know that you are fully with us. No matter what."

"No matter what, you guys are always first."

"Good to hear that. Now, let's go and brief the team."

Deeks stopped for a moment.

"You know, I should probably play the Max card. To see if someone from the old job knows something."

"If you want to go back…"

"Well, I'm not excited about going back to that dark place of my past, but if it's worth the try so we can find something, or maybe someone that is connected to this, then I'll have to do it."

"Okay, let's go."

They went back in OPS. Hetty smiled when she saw the two of her fantastic four assets back in the game.

"So I assume that you two discussed the case in hand."

"Yes Hetty. And I believe that Kensi and Sam should hear the explanation about my connection to David Lucas."

He spent the next half an hour explaining his ties to Lucas and the operation that happened in 2006 in short terms. It was almost 8 years and a hiccup later, but he remembered it like it was yesterday.

"You know Deeks; I don't like this Max character of yours. It's spooky."

"Well, I don't like it either, but he was the one that kept me alive all those years and what shielded me from revealing the real me when situations got… you know, a little uncomfortable."

He was on the edge.

"Shaggy, you are officially awarded as our unit's philosopher."

"Why?"

"What you just said sounded like Aristotle."

"No, it did not."

"Yes, it did."

"NO, IT DID NOT!"

"Guys, you've finished?"

"Yes G. Deeks needs to sharpen his senses for humor. I was kidding with you Deeks."

He pronounced the word Deeks.

"Okay, okay don't be mean."

"Deeks, are you becoming Max Gentry as we speak?"

"Nope."

"'Cause I think that you are not the same person that entered the Mission this morning."

"Yeah? You think that? You know what? Maybe I want a break from the entire goofing and laughing thing, don't you think?"

Before Sam could say anything, Deeks ran again.

"What's wrong with him?"

"Maybe he wants to be alone for a moment Mr. Hanna and not to be bothered."

"Yeah, I know that Hetty, but I think that if he goes on this alone I'm afraid he'll lose his good sides. You were witness when we came back from the mission with Sidorov. It took him too long to get back. For a moment I thought that he wouldn't."

"Every person has its own terms of grieving and coping Mr. Hanna. Certainly, Mr. Deeks has its own, me my own, and you yours. But, at the end is important what we've learned from that experience. Mr. Deeks has its own demons as well and he has a dark side too. His dark side is in the form of Max Gentry and he tries to balance the two personas in one. Right now, I don't know if he can do that, but that's why you, Mr. Callen, and Ms. Blye are here. To help him and support him."

"Yeah, you're right Hetty. But I'm worried. I feel like he is my little brother and now I can't do anything about that. For God's sake, two days ago he talked about Tom and Jerry and Hungarian Rhapsody No. 2 from Frederic Chopin and he was so happy and joyous."

"Let me correct you Mr. Hanna. The Hungarian Rhapsody No. 2 is from Franz Liszt."

"Whatever. What I meant to say is that Deeks is as vulnerable as we are all, but he has gone through too much ugly stuff that I fear this time won't be easy to bring him from the Max Gentry alias."

"He'll be back at no time Mr. Hanna. No worries. He used that alias too many times and knows when to cut to the chase. Now, go get Mr. Callen and go to the Coroner's Office for the details of the autopsy. Have Ms. Blye go to the Marine Base in Camp Pendleton to find out everything about our dead Marine. I'll handle Mr. Deeks."

"Okay. And Hetty?"

"Yes, Mr. Hanna?"

"Thank you for your kind words. Your words always make me feel better."

"Glad to hear that. Now, go."

Hetty stood as the door to OPS slided slowly and Sam dissapeated through it. She inhaled deeply. She exhaled and spoke quietly, so no one can hear her.

"I hope that he'll come back Mr. Hanna. I hope he'll come back. If he's not consumed by the ghosts of his past."


	3. Waves

Chapter 3-Waves

"It was about time to get back here. Where were you?"

"I was… um… around."

"Deeks, easy man, I'm not going to shoot you. And remember, you're not in elementary school and I'm not your teacher, so you're not being questioned."

"Sam, you're my hero, my mentor. I'm not scared of you."

"Hmmm…"

Sam was happy that finally Deeks was back at his previous state of goofing and laughing and joking.

"Okay. Let's get our roles prepared so when the time comes."

"What roles?"

"G told me that you wanted to go to Ruiz and his boys as you once were, Max Gentry."

"Yes, I do."

"So, we need a plan Deeks. We're not letting you go on your own in the lion's cave."

"But I know these guys. I don't need to…"

"Listen to me Deeks. You knew them in 2006. Now it's 2014. Lots of things are changed since then and it could be dangerous for you to go on your own. Come on, don't be a lone wolf. It's enough to have one lone wolf in the form of my partner."

Callen groaned at Sam's remark. Sam chuckled.

"Besides that, it's all about team work."

"Guys, I'm not a lone wolf. Kensi, please tell them."

"Sam, Callen, he is not a lone wolf."

"Indeed."

"Hetty?"

"Mr. Deeks have you considered your stakes in this dangerous job?"

"We were getting the basics just as you stepped in."

"Mhm. You can do that later. Come with me."

Deeks looked at the three colleagues of his. Sam put his hand on his throat to simulate "You're dead" sign.

"Relax Mr. Deeks, I'm not going to slit your throat. I have something for you."

(Deeks thought, how'd she do that?)

She pulled the curtain of the changing room and took a brand new black leather jacket out of it.

"I know that Max Gentry loves leather jackets, so I think that this one will suit him the best."

"Deeks loves them too, Hetty, not just Max."

"I know."

Deeks smiled and thanked Hetty. On his way back to his desk he met the Operational Psychologist Nate Getz.

"Nate. How are you man?"

"I'm fine, thanks. How are you?"

"Well, I'm better."

"I've heard about the case you got today."

"I see that the news fly fast from here to you."

"It's not that we work in the same city or office."

Deeks chuckled.

"I know why you are here Nate. Why don't you tell me the truth for starters?"

Nate looked at Deeks' ocean blue eyes and saw sincerity mixed with sadness and anger. If it was true what people said about the eyes, that they're the mirror to the soul, then in Deeks' case the mirror was closed for public. He tried to maintain his things for himself which was understandable, but sometimes for someone to overcome a bad memory it was necessary to talk to someone.

"You say you know why I'm here. And why I'm here Deeks?"

"Hetty called you. And told you that I may have some problems with Max Gentry."

"Well you are right. You make me feel like you are the psychologist and not me in this case."

"No, I don't want to do that Doc. Just cut to the point and let me do my job. I'm about to be back on the other side."

"Deeks, I know that it'll be difficult for you, but I need to talk to you about your alter ego, Max Gentry. Only then I will be able to sleep peacefully at night. I will not let you to destroy yourself with this mission. Is that clear?"

"Yes Doc. Loud and clear. Just let me take the jacket to my car and I'll come back to you, I promise."

Deeks raised his right hand to support his statement. While walking to his car, the red Chevy Malibu, Deeks thought of all the times when his alias Max Gentry was needed so the case can be solved. Both in the LAPD and in the NCIS. He never liked that character, but he needed it and that's why he always came back for it. Kensi once said to him that sometimes it's easier to be someone else. Well, now, it was hard to be two persons at a time. Max for the day and Marty for the night.

And here it was Nate's evaluation. Deeks knew better than to avoid Nate's questions and teasing, but right now he felt like he should press the gas pedal on the Malibu and head into the LA traffic. But, he quickly waved that thought. Hell, it was just a conversation.

He inhaled deeply and the air burned his lungs. He felt empty and useless as he clicked the key and locked the car.

"Oh, God why every bad thing has to come to me again?"

...

_In Nate's office_

"Deeks, sit on the couch and relax."

Deeks' muscles were tensed and his body ached, but he listened to Nate's order and tried to relax.

"So, Deeks, Max Gentry. What can you tell me about him?"

"Well, he is the other me. My dark side. He is meaner than me, he is rough and tough. He never regrets his actions. And what's most important of all he won't stand to take orders from someone else. He'll take the job, but it will be on his own terms. He never hesitates and never gives up before the game is over. His ways of acting are little bit non-conventional. He likes to swear and to beat the crap out of someone to gain info."

"Wow. That's one hell of an explanation of your alias, Deeks."

"That's me when I'm not me. When I want a break from the sweet and lovable Deeks. But, generally I don't like him and I tend to use him just when I need to."

"What can you tell me about Max in 2006? When he was part of Marcos Ruiz's world."

"Well Max was always like this. He was son of a bitch. He still is."

"How did you come up with your game?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes."

"Okay. So, one day, I…"

...

After Deeks took off the second time Sam and Callen went to the morgue and Kensi went to Camp Pendleton.

Sam started the Challenger and as he drove to the morgue he thought about what Hetty told him about Deeks. He felt a little hesitation in Hetty's tone but then he remembered that she knew exactly what she was doing. It came out of question to suspect the Director of the Office of Special Projects Henrietta Lange.

"Sam? Do you hear me?"

"Um… What G?"

"You passed the morgue 2 minutes ago."

"Right. Sorry, I was thinking about something."

"Yeah, I can see your face looks like a big question mark."

"Really G?"

"I swear to my breakfast from this morning."

Sam looked at him like he had his enemy right beside him. Like he was about to crack his neck.

"Easy Sam. Easy big guy. I just wanted to release the pressure a little bit."

"Well, to me it seems like you heightened it."

They arrived at their destination.

"So, are we going or not?"

"We're going."

They entered the morgue as Dr. Schwartz was finishing her report for David Lucas.

"Hey guys. Nice to see you. We don't get you around here most of the time."

"You're right. But this case is personal and we need the info straight ahead."

"Okay. Here's a copy form the report. Your dead guy got two bullet holes in his torso. The first in his stomach and the second right in the heart. Died on scene. The caliber is 9 mm. The bullets I pulled out of him are sent to our lab for analysis. With a bit of luck, we may get a hit in AFIS. Nothing on his body to indicate a fight prior to his death, so either he knew his killer, or he somehow managed to shoot him without putting him down. His clothes are also given for analysis."

"Thanks, Rose."

"For nothing. Hey guys, is Nate at work today?"

Callen and Sam exchanged looks.

"He is kinda busy right now, but we'll tell him you asked about him and to give you a call."

"Thanks. Have a nice day guys."

"You too Rose."

"So, G, what are you thinking about Lucas? What could possibly go wrong and get him killed?"

"I don't know."

Callen pulled his phone and opened David Lucas' file that Nell sent to him earlier that day.

"He was an average everyday kid. He was born in 1980 in LA. He grew up in a good family, had good grades. In 2005 he joined the group of Marcos Ruiz, a Mexican that ruled with weapons trafficking chain. He came as a replacement to some guy named Gerald Hughes in 2006. Deeks never got to know what was the connection between David and Ruiz. However, he was on the scene when the operation went down and he was arrested. He claimed that he didn't know anything about any weapons, but he got two years in prison. In 2008 he gots out, and he became a Marine, illegally. Which means only one thing. He was looking for the man that set him up to take the fall and serve 2 years in prison, or he was after the man that was Ruiz's associate."

"But, why now? He was out since 2008. Why in 2014?"

"Maybe he needed time to establish his connection as a Marine and was busy going on missions. And now, was the right time to investigate."

"To investigate what G?"

"Maybe he knew something that he held back from Deeks back in 2006."

"I hate to say it G, but what if this David was involved with the weapons more than he was telling to Deeks? It wouldn't be the first time for someone to fool Deeks around."

"Yup, you are right. But as I promised him, we'll look all the angles. I don't want to lose Deeks' trust because of a quick conclusion."

"Me neither. So, we do this quietly."

"If we find something suspicious, then we'll tell Deeks. Got it?"

"Got it."

Nell and Eric got something on David Lucas' past that didn't come up in the initial search. She texted Callen about it.

"Deeks is not going to like this Eric."

"Either way, we need to tell him."

"First, we wait for Sam and Callen, okay?"

"Okay."

...

Kensi entered in the Caddy and started the engine. In front of her lay a long drive to Camp Pendleton. She was supposed to talk to the supervisor of David Lucas, General Mike Novack. It could be of a great importance if they knew the life of the wannabe Marine that once was Deeks' friend.

She never had a chance to really talk to Deeks about his past and his friends. Whenever she tried to talk about that, they were always interrupted by something; a knock on the door, a case, a phone call, you name it. That should be changed, said Kensi to herself. Deeks deserves more of my attention and now that our thing moved on, lots of changes should be done. It was one of the New Year's Resolutions on Kensi's list. It was strange how the list was getting bigger and bigger.

Kensi arrived at Camp Pendleton in a record time, because she was driving like crazy.

A young Marine approached her.

"Good morning, how may I help you?"

"Good morning. May I speak to General Mike Novack?"

"And may I ask who are you?"

"I'm Special Agent Kensi Blye, NCIS. I'm investigating the death of Lieutenant Colonel Daniel Langley. I've been told that his Commanding Officer is General Novack."

"Yes. He is over there. By the way, I'm Lance Corporal Wilson."

He showed Kensi a man with grey hair that was a little over 50.

"Thank you Lance Corporal Wilson."

Kensi approached General Novack. He was busy explaining something about an operation in the Middle East that required the help of the Marines.

"General Mike Novack?"

"Yes."

"Special Agent Kensi Blye, NCIS. I need to speak with you about one of your officers. Lieutenant Colonel Daniel Langley."

"Oh, Danny. Such a shame. He was a good officer."

"Do you know him personally? I mean out of the job."

"Yes, I know him well. I knew him."

"So, if you knew him well, I suppose you know that Daniel Langley wasn't his real name."

Novack looked like someone had just poured a hot water to his face.

"What are you talking about?"

"Look General, I'm here to investigate a murder and I'll appreciate every help I can get."

"But I know Daniel. And his real name was Daniel Langley."

"I'm sorry to have to tell you that Lt. Col. Daniel Langley died in Iraq in 2008. The man that died 2 days ago was David Lucas who assumed his identity."

Novack still looked surprised.

"I didn't know that agent Blye."

"Okay, never mind. What can you tell me about Lt. Col. Daniel Langley as you knew him?"

"He was commanding with a small base. Few good men I know were in his command. You can talk to them later if you like."

"What else? Did he go on missions or did some other work?"

"He attended few missions over the years. He was the Executive Officer of the base. He handled the logistics of every operation that was appointed to his base. You know, the manpower, the equipment, the strategy, that kind of stuff. Listen agent Blye, he was a born leader. He knew how to stand up for his own men and he never left a man behind."

"After all we've learned on Daniel Langley, I mean David Lucas, he wasn't a typical Devil Dog. He spent a year with a guy that had connections with a drug cartel and was dealing with weapons."

"As I said, I don't know anything about David Lucas. I may be able to help you with Daniel Langley, but I don't know any David Lucas. (Pause) Agent Blye, you seem to know Marine terminology very well."

"My father was Marine."

"So you know how's out here."

"Pretty much."

"Daniel knew how to do the job agent Blye. He was a born operative and I would've trusted my life with him. He was a loyal man. He was strong."

"Did he mention a friend of his, a certain Max Gentry?"

"Oh yeah. He mentioned him a lot. And some guy Ruiz. Him and Max were very good friends."

"So, I've heard. One more thing, General. Would you send us Daniel's file?"

"Of course. It's in my interest his killer to be caught."

"Thank you. Semper Fi, General."

"Semper Fi, agent Blye."

After Kensi left Camp Pendleton in her Cadillac SRX, the General called someone on the phone.

"The NCIS is investigating the death of David… Yup, one agent just left. She was asking questions about his career. She mentioned Max Gentry… Ahm… Okay, you take care of the NCIS. And be sure to call me back on how's the contract going."

Something set off the alarm in Kensi's head. The General sounded too calm for a man that lost one of his own. Either he was involved in the murder or knew who killed David and was holding back. She called Eric on her way back to the Mission.

"Eric, find everything you can on General Mike Novack and his connection to David Lucas. He said that he didn't know anything, but I think he's lying."

"Okay. Callen and Sam are waiting for you. They were at the ME's office and they have a theory on the killing."

"What aren't you telling me?"

"Me and Nell found something on David and they think that Deeks won't like it. They gave us time till tomorrow morning to verify every data that we discovered."

"Good."

...

_In OPS_

"What have you discovered that's so important?"

"David Lucas' file has been tempered with. It wasn't anything like he told Deeks. He knew exactly what was going on and he did it consciously. He worked with Ruiz, and possibly knew his associate, the big fish like Deeks said. And now, he is dead. We still don't know the reason why, but we will have info soon. Don't tell Deeks about it until we have solid proof."

"Okay."

Deeks entered the Mission.

...

_In Nate's office_

After two hours of talking and revealing his Max characteristics Deeks felt like the burden from all those years ago fell off his shoulders. To be honest, he even felt better. It was true what Nate said about talking to someone else and get the darkest thoughts out of your head, but Deeks never thought of the person that may actually listen to him. He trusted all of his team colleagues and they trusted him back, but the reality was far than perfect.

They all wore steel shields on the outside and have built a façade that no one could break through. Besides that, Deeks thought that if he started to talk about his past and demons he'll shatter all the peace they have.

Callen, for example lived alone for years, but now it seemed like he finally settled after meeting Joelle.

Sam had a perfect family and had ghosts of his own, didn't need Deeks' too.

Kensi returned completely changed from the mission in Afghanistan and he knew better than to talk about a past long forgotten with her, after she got home.

Hetty. Well, for Deeks it didn't seem right to talk to Hetty and explain about himself and his feelings. It was enough the naked feeling he had when she looked him with her big eyes through the glasses. He felt she knew him more than she was letting him to know about himself.

And, Nate was the last person that Deeks thought would be listening to all of his black and white spots.

But, here he was and there was nowhere to run.

"So, what do you think about the operation in 2006?"

"I think that my chief at that time, Lieutenant Mark Soriano was an asshole. I still think that he is. He finished the op before we even had a chance to catch the big fish."

"And why is that?"

"I don't know. But we were doing well. And when I mean well, I mean we had an iron-clad tight case against Marcos Ruiz and we were one step ahead of his supplier. All that we knew was that he was resident of LA, nothing else. No identity, no nothing. But if we waited for two more days, then I would've known his identity."

"I guess Max got really close to Ruiz, huh?"

"You have no idea. I was like Ruiz's shadow man. Since I've gone to make an offer we were meeting for two or three times a week so we can plan our next move. With his help we closed down 3 big chains of weapons trafficking. Of course he hadn't the slightest idea that his new partner of crime was also his enemy."

"Do you think that you'll find the answers now after all these years?"

"I hope so. Because if I don't it will be one forever enigma for me."

"You should talk to your partner about what you've just told me."

"Kensi? No man, I don't want to bother her with my adventures as Max "the Mad" Gentry. She has enough problems on her own. Add me and…"

"You should try Deeks and see where it will lead you. I've heard that you moved your thing a little bit. Maybe this will be step ahead. You know so much about her, but she doesn't know who you truly are. I think she deserves to know more about you and your past. I know it's painful and bitter, but you should talk to her. That will help your relationship and partnership. And it will help her to understand you better than she does now. Think about it Deeks. But if you decide to do that, do it one story at a time. You'll see that I'm telling the truth. It will get better."

"That's what I'm saying to myself my entire life Nate. That it will get better."

"Trust me on this own, Deeks. You can strengthen her trust, and also you can release all of your anger through your words without the need to kick someone's ass. I've finished with you for the day. I was thinking to interview you once or twice before you establish your cover. Just few angles to cover before you are fully prepared to go to Ruiz once again."

"Thanks Doc, see ya."

Deeks left the Mission and drove his red Chevrolet Malibu to one of the beaches on the LA coast. He always felt at peace near a beach, so he just went to one. He took off his shoes and walked to the edge of the water. He sat on the sand and watched the waves crash one upon another. He closed his eyes and thought of him and Kensi surfing on the waves and not having any worries at all.

He wished he had his surfboard with him, but quickly restrained himself as he tried to clear his head and think of what happened 8 years ago and reviewing his attitude as Max Gentry. The infamous Max Gentry.

He was interrupted in his thinking as a soft thump in the sand was heard.

"Will you tell me the whole background to this or I should go straight to the source?"

Deeks turned to his left to see his partner next to him, her eyes glittering on the LA sun just as the sun prepared to settle down.

"I waited for when you are ready. You know, I don't want to overwhelm you with this, it's enough hard for me."

"Pfff. Deeks, we are partners, we are friends. You can tell me everything that's bothering you. You know what Nate says for these things. 'You should tell someone what's bothering you so it gets easier on you…'"

"'… and the burden you carry with you is cut in half.' Yep, Nate is right. I just spent two hours with him discussing the case and Max's life and he said that exact thing. That I should tell you everything."

"So? What are you waiting for?"

"I don't know Kens. It seems like it will swallow me down to the bone if I start to open up the old wounds."

"I'm here to heal them Deeks. You don't have to be afraid of yourself and your past. You are who you are and I'm not afraid of you. I don't care about Max or what you did in the past. I care about Deeks I know now, and nothing will change that."

"Wait until you listen to all of Max's assignments."

"I don't need Max to know Deeks."

She meant what she said. She took Deeks' hand in hers and for a moment everything stopped. It was just them, and the waves.

"Deeks feel free to tell me everything that you keep buried inside of you. I'll be there for you. Every step you take on this journey. Now, talk me about David and the case."

"Okay. So… my story starts in 2006. To be exact, June of 2006. One morning, Deeks got up, got ready for work and arrived at LAPD. He was called by his chief in the office to be briefed for the new case. The case was about the murder of two of our own and weapons trafficking. Pistols, revolvers, guns, you name it. But, most of the time he was dealing with AK-47s. The guy's name was Marcos Ruiz. He was a Latino man that came from Mexico to take over the job from his predecessor Gerald Hughes. Marcos had contacts with the Mexicans, with the Russians, with the Brazilians, even with some guys from Bosnia and Serbia that worked for little money. You show them bills, they'll kill a man and they wouldn't even ask who they'll kill or why they should do that. Never mind, this Ruiz guy killed two cops that morning and the LAPD wanted him, dead or alive. My job was to use my alias Max Gentry and get close enough to Ruiz, to gather intel and when there's enough info, to make an arrest."

Deeks stopped for a second and swallowed the lump in his throat before he continued with his story.

"I thought this job would be easy, but it appeared to be harder and harder with each passing day. One month after the mission begun, Max met David Lucas. He worked small jobs for Ruiz, but he was a good kid. He liked Max from the day he met him. Max was playing his tough guy stance, the guy that will punch you if you say his name wrong, but Lucas didn't mind it. They got out few times, had fun. You know, at that point I almost lost my dark side, and Deeks surfaced. David pulled my soft side and I struggled between the asshole that Max was and the angelic Marty Deeks. I chose a mix of those two personas. I told him that I was planning on doing some big business for Ruiz, so to speak. He believed my story and told me everything he knew. I stored everything in my place. I catalogued everything. 3 months after the mission started we were closer to Ruiz than any other agency in the USA was for years. That's when Max stepped in."

Kensi imagined Deeks with leather jacket and riding on a bike and she wanted to ride with him right now, but his voice kept her present with him on the beach.

"So, I talk to my chief and he says "Detective now is your turn to walk in the pack of wolves." That meant that I should get in the game. I stumble in the place where Ruiz used to go out. I get in like a cowboy, you know I kick the door and call for Ruiz. He turns around, I see him, he sends me his death glare and I send mine. He says "Who are you?" I say "I'm Max Gentry. I have a job for you." And from now on your hero's alias starts to earn Ruiz's trust."

Kensi smiled at the last remark about the hero.

"So, I'm in. I've learned some of the clients of Ruiz. One Russian guy and two guys from a Mexican drug cartel. I told my chief and he says, stay there, we're almost done. We needed the big fish. The guy that worked with Ruiz and was a Los Angeles native. Or at least, we thought so. 3 more months go by. In between my bond with David got stronger. He told me about his family, how he was an only male in the house. He lost his father when he was 10, and grew up with his mother and three sisters. I never said anything about me or where I came from. So, here he is one day, he comes to me with a handful of papers. My life, or to be exact Max's entire life was on it. He researched me and put together a file about his friend Max Gentry. He said that he was afraid of me first, but then he got to know me and he relaxed in my company. He said that he wanted to be my friend. I said that I am a loner and because of what I do, don't have many friends. He says, "I'll take the stake, just let us be friends." Okay, said Max. And we were very good friends. Oh God, as I get older I become more emotional."

He wiped the tears that were holding at the back of his eyes.

"One day the chief called me and said that we need to move in. I said, no way, there's so much to do yet, but he insisted on closing the operation down. David was there too. When LAPD stormed in, the first thing I did was warn David to run, but he got caught. I put up one hell of a fight to avoid arrest, so I could add to the show. He was screaming "Show them Max! Show them who you really are!" Poor David. He didn't even have a chance to find out that I was fighting my own people. I never saw him again. He saw me in cuffs and he had on this sad puppy look, like he was disappointed, but glad that I fought hard. I never had a chance to see him again."

"Why?" The question left Kensi's mouth before she even knew that.

"Because of the work. And the fear of what he might say if he found out who I really was. That I was LAPD detective Marty Deeks and that I used him. Now, I'll never know what he knew."

"You shouldn't push yourself this much Deeks. I know that your conscience is telling you something else, but right now you put in that head of yours that it's not your fault he got killed. He was playing a role that was far beyond his possibilities and he got killed. Maybe is somehow connected with the Marines, and the case has nothing to do with it."

"Somehow I doubt that Kens. I wish it is like you say, but I have this hunch that says Max's past has returned once again to haunt me."

Deeks lowered his head down and tried to hold his tears back, but they found their way out. His vision was blurred, but he felt his partner take his head in her arms and turned it towards her. She spoke in an altered voice mimicking Mammy Two Shoes.

"Listen Deeks, you better catch that mouse or you'll get kicked out of the house!"

Deeks smiled at that comment and knew that Kensi did that so he would relax a little and let the beast inside stay locked just for a while, at least for the time he spent with his partner and friend. 'Cause at that moment for Marty Deeks, the two most important things were Special Agent Kensi Blye and the waves that calmed his soul every time he came back to them.

He wiped the last tear and whispered as he lowered his head on Kensi's shoulder.

"Yes boss, I will catch that mouse."

They spent some time on the beach and then drove to Deeks' apartment in his red Malibu. Kensi watched the last rays of LA sun fade away as the dark settled in. On the way to his home, they bought burgers and a six pack of beer.

...

_The morning on 28.12.2014_

Nell and Eric spent another sleepless night in front of the computer screen. The whole night they were looking for a connection between Lucas and the General, but nothing came up. However, they checked every piece of information on David Lucas' file and they were sure that it was tempered.

"Callen, its Nell. We have proof. You can come and see the results of our search."


	4. Undercover

Chapter 4-Undercover

When it comes to undercover work, it's always difficult. You get to go as a character that's not you and you give your best so the plan will be successful.

But in the case of the LAPD detective Martin A. Deeks it was different. He used his alias Max Gentry too many times and for him was easy to get dressed like it and act like it as another person. Like Kensi once said, sometimes it's easier to be someone else.

In Deeks' case it was easy, but at the same time difficult as the dark aspects of Max's character surfaced above the ground.

Max Gentry was more like a version of John Gordon Brandel and Deeks himself knows it, but he cannot overcome it fully.

When you go undercover you give your best so you can complete the mission without revealing yourself. That's why it's called undercover. Sometimes it takes courage to go and do what you have to do to save lives.

For Deeks the saving lives parts was troubling. It was a two-blade sword that can cut both the attacker and his victim. You get to save lives, but almost always there's collateral damage.

Max Gentry never went that far as to kill someone, but he did horrible things to gain info. He intimidated people, beat them and mocked them. He even used death threats to their families, but never killed.

Max Gentry was the reason because of why people were killed. In almost every operation someone related to him died.

But, at this point Marty Deeks told himself that Max Gentry of this operation will be a little bit different. He'll be darker and meaner than ever. He'll be an asshole who is not afraid of nothing, not ever his own shadow. In this new transformation Deeks allowed himself to become John Gordon Brandel's eviler twin.

On the other side his own persona, the LAPD detective was positive, happy, funny a real joker. But, the truth that he never admitted to himself was that his happy go lucky side was all about to cover his pained childhood. The fact that Deeks went to dark places when needed, and sometimes when not needed was enough to tell the unforgotten story of a kid that wanted peaceful and undisturbed childhood. What he got was a father that beat the shit out of him whenever he got a chance. His father was like a curse.

That morning of 28th of December, Sunday, Marty Deeks woke up with these thoughts. He thought about his transformation as Max Gentry and about his childhood. He thought of Isaac Sidorov and the drill. He thought of the countless times he was hurt in his life. And he decided that he should clear his head before he headed to the mission later that day.

He opened up the closet where he kept his surf boards. He looked at the last one in his collection. A Christmas gift from Kensi. It was ocean blue with stripes and a cloud design. He took his surfing gear and took off to the nearest beach. He left a short note for Kensi in case she woke up while he's gone and start to look for him.

'_Dear Kensi, I'll go surfing. Yours Deeks'_

He left red rose on top of the note and got out. Like every other surfer, Deeks knew that the waves were the best in the morning, when no one was present and when it's quiet. He put on his suit, took the board and headed towards the water. While riding in the waves, he let his thoughts delve more into his troubled past and long forgotten identity of Max Gentry, his alter ego.

…

Kensi woke up at 7 a.m. and the first thing she noticed was that Deeks wasn't there. But she quickly retrieved the note with the rose and thought of how romantic he could be. She replayed the last night while she made coffee and breakfast for the two of them. She knew that he'll be back soon and hungry.

…

The life of the kid named Martin Brandel wasn't easy. To live with a father like he had, was bad enough to wish you were never born. He always wondered why his dad beat him up when he did nothing to deserve it. He always found his numerous reasons to humiliate and punish his son for the person he was.

John Gordon Brandel was a man that you wouldn't want it near you or your basement. He was one heavy drunk and drank from sunrise till sunset. He was dark, mean, and cold kind of man that hated all the people in the world. No one was good enough for him. Not even his son.

He still remembered the day of January 8th 1979 when Martin was born. He celebrated the labor of his only child and the man in which he will grow up.

Three days and three nights he celebrated and was drinking. That's when the abuse of alcohol started.

The first few years of Martin's life were good. Not great, but good. He even witnessed the loving and caring John Gordon Brandel. But, that didn't last for long.

At first, John saw his son as a rebel. He wouldn't listen to his father's orders; he let his hair grow and refused to cut it. He always watched Tom and Jerry and other stupid cartoons. And he loved to collect model trains. God he hated trains. And here were the comic books.

One day, he went to the bar just outside of the house and drank a lot. That night was Martin's 6th birthday. His mother prepared a chocolate cake and called some of Marty's friends to the party.

Marty was smiling and happy because he was big kid now. He wasn't baby anymore. He was joking around with the other kids when his father entered the house, drunk. Again.

The other kids got scared and ran through the door. Only Ray stayed.

"Ray, go home."

"No way Marty, I'm not leaving you alone."

"Please Ray, you don't have to do this."

"You little bastard! Go home and don't come back!"

Ray knew that Marty's dad was weird guy, but the rage he had in his eyes now made him to think that not just that John Gordon Brandel was weird, he was crazy too. He didn't have other choice than to leave.

"Okay, Mr. Brandel. Bye, Ms. Brandel."

"Bye Ray."

She swallowed her tears because she knew what was next. He was doing that to her since Marty was born, but always she was the only victim. Now, he picked on Marty.

"Happy birthday son."

"Thanks dad."

Marty knew something was wrong, but he knew better than to ask his mother.

They sat and ate from the cake. After that Marty went to sleep. He woke up in the middle of the night, when he heard someone screaming. It came from the living room. He walked on tiptoes and saw his father beating his mother. She screamed and pleaded, but he seemed obsessed from the Devil itself.

Marty got out of his hideout and spoke loud and clear. He didn't know from where it came the courage in his voice, but he spoke up for the first time in his life.

"Stop!"

His father twisted his head and looked him like he was watching his worst enemy.

"What are you doing here?" He growled.

"I said stop! Stop hurting her!"

The words had their effect and John Gordon Brandel stopped. But, he came to Marty and pulled him by his hair. He threw him on the floor and started hitting him like he was a sack full of debris.

"Just… who… do… you… think… you… are… talking… to… huh?! Who?!"

He continued hitting Marty until he went unconscious.

After that day Marty never smiled again. Not until he left his father's home.

…

Deeks got out of his water and changed his clothes. His hair was damp from the surfing, but he didn't care. His only concern was Max and his establishment.

When he entered his apartment he smelled breakfast. He saw Kensi preparing toasts with butter and on the table were served fried eggs.

"I see you were busy, while I was gone."

"I decided to surprise you, so when you get back from surfing, you eat something and then we'll head to OPS."

"Thanks Kens." He kissed her on the cheek.

"You don't have to thank me Deeks. I did it with love. Now, sit down and eat. It's an order."

"Yes General Blye." He gestured a salute with his right hand.

They both sat down and ate in silence. Kensi was certain that something was cooking up in his head. But, she decided to leave it there and to have her partner just for herself the way it is. After yesterday's conversation with the Lieutenant Colonel's supervisor she was confused and didn't know how would Deeks react to the things she learned about David's past.

Deeks' phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Deeks its Callen."

"Hey Callen. What's up?"

"Come to OPS asap. Eric found something. You need to see this."

"I'm on my way."

"What's going on?"

"I don't know. Callen says that Eric found something. I have to go."

"Wait. I'll go with you."

"Okay. Grab your bag and meet me in the car."

…

_In OPS_

"Hey guys. Good morning."

Callen and Sam had death glares on them and Eric and Nell were darn serious.

"Eric, show him what you recovered."

"Yesterday, I got the hard disk from David's computer, as you know and I was able to recover some of the documents on his computer that were deleted prior to his death. Mostly those were files from missions he attended, but these files were what surprised me the most."

On the screen showed up pictures of Deeks, Kensi, Callen and Sam.

"What's this?"

"This means that David Lucas was following you Deeks."

"And that's not all. – Nell said. –This is surveillance video from the ATM when you withdrawed money few weeks ago."

"And?"

"Look at the car that's parked just across the street. The yellow one. Now, when I zoom in, our driver is…"

"David Lucas."

"Exactly. He was following you. He took pictures of you, and he knew who you were."

"I can't believe this is happening."

"This means that if he knew who you are…"

"… so does Ruiz. If David was able to find out that I was undercover, then my position is as good as compromised."

"You still want to go there Deeks?"

"Sam, this is our only chance. If I don't go in there as Max, we will lose our only chance to find David's killer."

"What if Ruiz killed him?"

"Then we will arrest him. But, let me get in first and then we'll talk about that. If we go on the front door now, that means we'll lose our chance to find out who the big guy with the weapons is."

"And if we go on the back door you could get yourself killed. Is that what you want?"

"No, but we don't have choice here. Either we play like this, or we'll get played."

"Guys, that's not everything I recovered. Remember those documents I told you about? Well, he managed to put hidden messages in between lines. When I decoded them I realized that he knew more than he was telling you Deeks. He wasn't just a helping hand to Ruiz. He was in the business all along. Right from the beginning."

"I knew he was hiding something. I told you Deeks."

"No, Callen, that just can't be."

"Well, it is. Do you still think that David was good guy?"

Deeks said nothing as another set of files appeared on the screen. Nell tapped on the screen and expanded them.

"You said that David told you that his father died at 10 and he grew up with his mother and three sisters, right?"

"Yes."

"Well, I hate to disappoint you, but he didn't have sisters and his father is alive and well. As a matter of fact he is in a nursing home."

"But, how…"

"Look at these files."

Nell tapped on the screen some more and hospital records from five different hospitals were shown. Fractured hand, broken leg, bruised body, head wound, black eye. Déjà vu all over again. His dad was abusing him like John Gordon Brandel was abusing Marty.

"Are you sure that…"

"Positive. I checked everything twice."

"So he was lying to me all along. And I thought he was my friend. He wanted to be my friend. We were close... How could he do that?"

"There are people that lead double life my friend."

"But why? I trusted him."

"Sometimes, Mr. Deeks the people are not what we expect them to be. - Hetty appeared out of nowhere as usual."

Deeks was on the edge and the only thing that prevented him from not breaking something in OPS was Hetty Lange herself.

He realized that he was hurt too many times and this added to the fact that he was the favorite character to play with. Just when he thought that he gained someone's trust there was always something that showed him that the reality sucked.

First his dad, then the LAPD, then the NCIS. Whenever he wanted to fit in somewhere it proved to be false hope. After Sidorov it was different. He earned the trust of Sam and Callen and what's more important, lately he moved on with Kensi and their thing. But, now he felt played again.

Kensi felt that Deeks was about to explode and put her hand on his arm.

-"Deeks…"

"Don't! Leave me alone."

Deeks left the Operations Center.

"Kens, go!"

Kensi followed her partner in the rest room where he was about to start breaking things out. He was furious and angry like wounded animal. Well, he had the right to be mad about what he learned, but still he had to gain control over his actions.

"Deeks…"

"I said I want to be alone."

"Deeks, please talk to me. Don't push me away from you."

"I don't want to talk, okay?"

"Listen Deeks, I know that you're angry at David right now, but you need to focus on the task we have right now and put your feelings aside."

"To put my feelings aside?! This is about me Kensi, all about me. He lied to me all along. He played with me. I'm tired of being played. I'm like the favorite guy in town for playing games."

"Marty, I know that you've been through a lot, but you need to regain your coolness."

"Well you are right about that. I've been through a lot. And I pulled myself out of that shit. All by myself. No one was there to help me. Even my mother blamed me that I was the cause for her altercations with my dad. She used to say that I was a worthless kid and that she's sorry that she brought me to this world!"

Kensi backed up a little bit from the last words about Deeks' mother. How could she do that? He was her son. He was the only good thing that got out from that marriage and she blamed him for who he was?

"I'm so sorry Deeks… I didn't know that."

"Well, now you know!"

His words stabbed her right through the chest but she knew that was Max's words, not Deeks'.

"Deeks you are not David."

"Well, I feel like I am. His dad didn't give a crap about him, either. He was so helpless that he…"

Shit.

"David wasn't you Marty. Realize it! You are a lot better than he was. Maybe he looked like nice kind of guy, but he wasn't. He hurt a lot of people through the years."

"Yeah, but he was troubled kid just like I was."

"He was and he decided to become a bad guy. I know what is like to be haunted by your demons from the past, but he never let go of that. He became a monster just like his father."

"What are you trying to tell me Kens? That I'm like my father?"

"Not you Deeks. Max Gentry is. Max Gentry is a reincarnation of John Gordon Brandel."

"But, I'm not Max. Max is just one alias. A name with a character created to act as a tough guy."

"Yes, that's what I'm trying to tell you all along. You were abused as a child in a ways that no one can ever understand, but a sick mind like your dad had. But, you grew up to be better than he was. You grew up and took a law degree. You went to Police Academy. You earned a badge and a status among the world. Hell, you work with Federal Agents. That's who you are Marty. Not Max, not John Gordon Brandel. They are abusers. You are not. You are different. You are Martin Deeks and you are one hell of a good guy that fights crime. You got to stand up to the test and show them all that you're not weak. That you're strong. That you are not afraid of showing who you truly are. You are not Max, Deeks. You are one and only and that means you are going to stop with hurting yourself because of what you endured as a child. That won't go easy. Neither will the thing with Sidorov. I'll be there for you every step to the end. I love you more than my life. And I'll love you with all your valor and flaws. You can be whoever you want to be, but the Deeks, I know is kind, loving and caring. I wouldn't change that. Never ever."

She took his hand in her hands and she looked at his ocean blue eyes.

"And I know that you'll do the same thing for me Marty. I know that, 'cause I know you better than you know yourself. And now is the time to let go all of your negative thoughts and pick up the joyful side of life."

"Well, it's not that easy Kensi. And right now I don't know what's true or what's false. Love you Kens. Forgive me for being an ass over the years."

"Deeks…"

He cut her sentence when he placed his lips on hers and kissed her. Then, he left the rest room. Kensi got upstairs.

"Guys, please don't leave him alone. I'm afraid that he's going to do something to himself."

"Eric, camera."

"On it. Okay, according to the camera number 11, he's going to the men's room."

"Okay we're on it."

He went to the men's room and locked the door. He vomited and washed his mouth hundred times until he couldn't feel his mouth anymore. He wanted to erase the feeling of betrayal.

…

Callen and Sam tried to open the door, but it was locked.

"Deeks, open the door!"

"Don't do this, man! He is not worth it!"

"Do you think what I think Sam?"

"Yes. Let's do it."

They both pushed the door.

…

He looked himself in the mirror and suddenly his reflection in the mirror wasn't his. It was John Gordon Brandel's. Then it changed to David's expression. And at last, his reflection was the one that Max had on his face when he was in action.

Deeks tightened his hand into a fist and punched the glass. The mirror shattered to little pieces and his hand was bleeding. He screamed and tore his hair apart. He screamed so loud that Callen and Sam pushed the door so they can get in.

What they saw scared the hell out of them. Deeks had dark look on his face, blood dripping from his hand and his hair disheveled. His eyes were steel blue like they were frozen in place. A realization dawned on them as they saw their friend becoming Max Gentry in front of their eyes.

…

Marcos Ruiz was born in Mexico City in 1967. He was the son of an arms dealer Ramon Ruiz, who owned a company that was dealing with golf gear. It was easier to hide the weapons under the golf cloves because they couldn't be detected.

Marcos helped his dad since he was kid and learned the business at a young age. Dealing with weapons was his destiny.

In 2006, he took the job in LA from Gerald Hughes. He was killed in a shoot-out. He established his net almost immediately after he took over. The work was doing great till two cops showed up in the warehouse and he had to kill them. He knew that he'd be caught, but he never expected to be that fast. Six months later on 25th of December 2006, he was arrested. He was sentenced to 10 years in prison, because not many of his actual crime that he committed were proved. After 5 years, he was released on parole.

His helping hand David Lucas was arrested too. And now 8 years later, he was killed. He recognized the style of the killer and was wondering when he'll show up again. He was one sick son of a bitch, but he was good associate. He supplied him one of the best weapons in the world. No questions asked, no identities revealed. He knew him as Michael Leland, which of course wasn't his real name. He lived in LA, but his accent told him he was from overseas, Europe maybe. But, until today he had no idea who he was or where he was from. He knew that if he was back then everything will be turned upside down. Storm. The only word that Marcos Ruiz was able to connect to the mystery man. His nickname was Storm.

…

Sam and Callen stood in place while they were watching Deeks fall apart. Sam decided to step in and take him out, but he backed down when he saw Deeks raising his arms to protect himself. He spoke in a low voice, almost crying.

"Please, don't hurt me daddy."

Sam and Callen looked at each other to be sure that they heard right. Deeks was pleading them to not hurt him? What the hell was in his head?

"Deeks, it's Sam and Callen, we're not going to hurt you."

Sam slowly stepped into the bathroom. He took one step at a time closing the gap between him and Deeks. He took Deeks by his arms and pulled him towards the door. He felt Deeks' head sway around like he was drunk. He took Deeks by the shoulders and took him out of the Mission. That's when Deeks went unconscious.

…

_Few days later_

In the Office of Special Projects dawned another day. All of the agents currently working there were busy catching up with paperwork after the holiday finished. All, except the elite team of 3 agents and one detective. They were making the last preparations for their assignment. They were going in like employer on the port and as tourists. Only Deeks was going undercover under his alias Max Gentry.

The last few days, Eric and Nell were busy working on Ruiz's personal data. He got out of prison in 2011, and he was again running his business, but he tended it to be a low profile business, because he was still on parole and if he was doing big shipments he would set off an alarm and the last thing he wanted was that. They located his house and the workplace that was now at the port. He engaged new people to be his bodyguards and he used the newest technology to gain access to all potential job offers.

So, the plan was next. Deeks will enter on the front door as a friend from long ago. Kensi, Sam and Callen will be close in case things got ugly. He will tell Ruiz about Lucas's death and the suspicion that LAPD has on him and that he is here to help him out of it. It sounded like a perfect plan with plenty of possibilities to go wrong, but it was worth the try. If danger was foreseen, then the three musketeers will step in and save the fourth.

Deeks prepared his Triumph Bonneville 100, Steve McQueen Edition motorcycle. He put on his leather jacket, the one that Hetty gave to him and adjusted the helmet on his head. As soon as he put the motorcycle in gear he pressed the gas pedal. The engine revved.

As the bike started moving Deeks looked once again at the Spanish Mission and closed his eyes. He knew that this mission was dangerous and that he might not come back after all.

He opened his eyes and headed to another undercover mission as Max Gentry.

…

_At the Marina_

Sam took his position as a worker on the port, while Kensi and Callen took their positions as a married couple, tourists that came to LA on a honeymoon. Outside the Marina, was waiting another team comprised of NCIS agents and a SWAT team in case if something wrong happened or If things went upside down.

In general, the plan was well thought out and in case Ruiz smelled that Deeks isn't the person that showed to be, his colleagues were able to effect on the outcome immediately and to prevent greater catastrophe.

As Deeks entered in his office, Marcos Ruiz was in the middle of a phone call. He stopped when he saw the familiar face.

"Te voy a llamar mas tarde." ( I will call you later.)

"Eric is the video on?"

"Yup Sam. Feed coming to your laptops."

"What did he say?"

"He said that he will call someone back, later."

"Can you trace the call?"

"I'll try."

…

"Max…"

"Marcos. How are you?"

"Fine. You?"

"Well, I've been better."

"What… what's going on?"

"David was killed few days ago."

"Yeah, I know. I've heard about that."

"You've heard about that? And you said nothing?"

His tone was harsh.

"I thought you were out of business since they arrested you."

"As you can see I'm not. Did you kill David, Marcos?"

"No, I wouldn't do that. You know how close he was too me."

"Yeah, I know. And he was my friend too. I don't know if you heard about this, but Max has very few friends. And if he loses a friend he's really pissed. Very, very pissed!"

He almost growled when he said the word pissed. His eyes changed their color from ocean blue to steel blue in a second.

"Easy, Max."

"I have a friend in the LAPD. Called me yesterday and said they think it's you."

"Me? Come on Max, you know me."

"I knew you 8 years ago. I don't know you today."

"Max please, this is not me. But, I'm pretty sure who might've done it."

"Who?"

"I can't say…"

"Who the hell killed David, Marcos?"

Max took Ruiz by his collar.

"I don't… know… his… real… name… I can't… breathe…"

Max was tightening his grip around Ruiz's neck.

"Michael… His name was Michael Leland."

Deeks released Ruiz and tapped the mic twice so he can be sure that Eric heard the name.

"On it Deeks."

"Sorry Marcos. I had to do it."

"You bastard. You almost strangled me and you're saying that you're sorry?"

"I had to, okay? Don't look at me like that."

Ruiz punched Deeks hard on the face and he actually bothered and fell backwards.

"Now, we're even. Tell me what you really came for Max?"

"We have unfinished business from 8 years ago. Remember Christmas of 2006?"

"Of course I remember Max. It was the day we got arrested. I will never forget that day. What about it?"

"We were supposed to get the arms two days after Christmas and give your clients' his arms. What happened to them?"

"I don't know. I guess Storm never came to do the exchange. Storm is Leland's nickname."

Deeks could hear Eric's voice on his ear com.

"Comparing that to the data in 2006, hold on…"

"Where's the case with weapons?"

"I don't know. LAPD must've gotten it, 'cause few days after the arrest I sent one of my buddies to check and it wasn't there."

"You mean it wasn't where we left it?"

"No, it wasn't."

"It wasn't taken by the LAPD. It's not in the catalogue for things were taken on that day."

"How'd you know that?"

For an instant Deeks thought that he blowed up his cover, but he was too good to back up now.

"I, um… you know, my buddy at the LAPD told me everything about the raid."

For a moment Ruiz suspected that something was wrong, but he wasn't sure what.

"So, you want to finish the business from 2006."

"Yup. I found a buyer. And since I thought you had the weapons…"

"I guess Leland took them. But, if you want to buy them I could make a contact with Leland. At least I can try and see where it goes."

"I don't want to buy them. My friend does."

"Okay, your friend. I can make a contact with Leland and call you back. Is that okay for you?"

"Yes it is. Thanks Marcos. Sorry again about that thing earlier. And sorry I suspected you."

"Well, I've been through a lots in my life Max and I don't give a shit about what you think of me or if I killed anyone. As I said earlier, we're even."

"Call me asap."

"I will. Nos vemos pronto, Max." (See you soon, Max.)

Ruiz pronounced the name Max with an accent.

"Si, Marcos, nos vemos." (Yes Marcos. See you.)

Deeks' Spanish was bettered than his initial knowledge 8 years ago. He got out of Ruiz's office and started the engine of the motorcycle. He rode back to the Mission. He thought about him overreacting earlier when he tried to strangle Ruiz, but he quickly waved that thought convinced it was the right thing to do to maintain his cover.

He was going to see his workplace once more, after all. Sam and Callen followed Deeks in the Challenger and Kensi in the Caddy. Sam and Callen shut off their coms so they can talk freely without anyone overhearing what they were saying.

"What do you think about Deeks?"

"I don't know Sam. You saw him in the bathroom few days ago. He transformed in Max in a sec and he broke the glass with his bare hand. Then he blacked out and after he woke up he wouldn't say anything. I'm worried."

"Join the club. It seems to me like he recovered too soon."

"He would do anything to save his friends and he'll go beyond borders if some of them are killed, you heard him back there."

"He is loyal. And determined. He showed that to us more than once. He'll find a way to close this down."

"But he is losing it. What if…"

"Don't go there G. He'll get over it."

But he wasn't sure in his words.

They all entered the Mission together and headed to OPS, where Eric, Nell and Hetty were waiting for them. Deeks spoke first.

"So, what did you find on Michael Leland, Eric?"

"Not much. He lived in LA in 2006, then he moved and he got back to LA in 2014, two days before David Lucas was killed."

"The theory of him killing David, holds up. What else?"

"You are not going to like this."

"And why not?"

"Leland is not his real name. It's an alias. His real name is Kristijan Tanevski."

"He is from Macedonia." Nell continued. "For those who didn't know it's a small country in the Balkans. He was born there and grew up there. He came to LA in 2006 on working visa. He worked at Fed Ex Office Print & Ship Center, at 8539 West Sunset Boulevard in West Hollywood. His home address was on North Sierra Bonita Avenue. He assumed the identity of Michael Leland and was working with Ruiz. There are hundreds of documents on David's hard drive that show the connection between the two of them. The entire file of Kristijan Tanevski is sent to your e-mails."

"So, what does a guy like Tanevski at Fed Ex?"

"I don't know, but I'm on it."

"Good. Eric, what about the phone call?"

"Nothing. It was incoming phone call from throw-away cell phone. After the call, the cell was disconnected. Best guess ditched in some alley in a dumpster. However, I was able to pinpoint the location of the call in West Hollywood, but the area is large."

"Okay, you keep tracking that phone number to see if you can find who bought the cell phone. West Hollywood is the place where Tanevski lived in 2006, we should consider that as an opportunity to find if he's there now. Keep working and on Michael Leland's file and the life of Kristijan Tanevski in Macedonia. Guys, let's get down."

"Wait. Deeks, you need to know something else."

"Didn't you two just told us what was the important thing?"

-Yes, but that's not the important thing in all of this Deeks.

Deeks looked at Nell and Eric like he'd seen a ghost.

"There's a Inspector in the Macedonian Police Department that is following Tanevski's movements through the years. She lives in LA for the past two weeks. Approximately for the time being when Leland showed up and probably killed David Lucas."

"Well, why she hadn't contacted us?"

"She did contact the State Department Mr. Deeks. They alerted the FBI and the CIA. One old friend from the CIA told me. We spoke on the phone and I arranged a meeting in half an hour."

"What's her name?"

"Here's the tricky part, Mr. Deeks. Her name is… Hope Brandel."


	5. Hope Brandel

Chapter 5-Hope Brandel

Deeks blacked out as soon as Sam and Callen took him out of the Mission. Sam picked him up and put him in the back seat of the Challenger. He and Callen climbed up and Sam drove to the closest hospital. Kensi followed them in her Cadillac. She was worried about Deeks like hell. He looked so tired like the walls crushed on him. For the 4 years they worked together as partners she never saw Deeks so dark and intense. Even when he came back from Sidorov's torture, he handled the PTSD well, maybe not too well, but he succeeded regaining his love for the life.

Today, he was different. He was being Max in Deeks' skin. He was violent and hurt himself. She thought that the burden that was buried inside of Deeks must've been very heavy for him to hurt himself like he did. She was worried for him, now when their thing moved forward. She felt like she might crack too, if she saw him again in some of Max's moods, but she forced herself to be strong and bold, both for him and for her. Like he was when she came back from Afghanistan.

Deeks regained consciousness on the way to the hospital.

"Where am I?"

"We're getting you to the hospital to be checked up."

He noticed his bleeding hand and said nothing. It hurt like hell, but he didn't give a damn. He closed his eyes and replayed the events prior to his blackout. He felt ashamed of his colleagues and friends, and he was afraid to say something that will do more harm than good.

"You want to talk about the thing in the men's room Deeks?"

Callen's glassy blue eyes locked on Deeks' ocean blues. For that one moment Callen witnessed the shame and fear gathered in Deeks' soul. He also saw a child that never grew up. That never fit in anywhere. He remembered all those times he and Sam pranked and joked with him, but now he saw for real how vulnerable Deeks as a person was. He might have taken the jokes with a smile, but inside he felt like an outsider. He wished he could change those times in the past, but here they were and he promised silently to himself that he'll do whatever is in his power to make Deeks comfortable. He knew that the blonde detective had hard time to gain the team's trust, but after all that happened Callen saw his chance to apologize and help Deeks with whatever was going through his brain.

He realized that the whole time they worked with Deeks, he and Sam knew very little about him and that had to change. They were so focused on other things; they forgot Deeks had feelings of his own and that he deserved to be happy. That he deserved to be understood from his friends and colleagues.

"No, I don't."

"Okay. Whenever you're ready."

Deeks was surprised that Callen left the matter untouched. Knowing Callen, he would push the matter till the end, but now it seemed like he was tired of questioned his actions.

Deeks eased his head on the backseat and let his thoughts drift again to the past that was so painful. He was thinking of the day his father broke his arm and almost stabbed him with the scissors.

…

It was Saturday, and Marty was supposed to go out with his friend Ray to the park and after that they were supposed to watch TV at Ray's home, but that never happened.

It was one of John Gordon Brandel's bad days and he started drinking from sunrise. By noon he was drunk already. These bad days happened often enough so Marty thought of killing himself too many times. He was desperate. And he was alone in the world. Unprotected and alone child that wanted to be happy.

When Marty entered the kitchen to ask him for permission he was finishing his last Chivas Regal.

"What do you want, you filthy bastard?"

"Dad… um… I want to go with Ray in the park."

"Where?!"

"In the park."

"Marty, you have 11 years, for God's sake! What park, what hell! You're staying home!"

"But, Ray and I…"

"Ray, Ray, Ray! It's always Ray! He is screwing up your brain kid. You shouldn't hang out with him."

Marty almost cried when his father wouldn't let him go out with Ray. He despised Ray Martindale.

"Do I see tears in your eyes Marty?"

"No, there are no…"

"Oh, yes, I see tears in your eyes. How many times do I have to tell you that true men never cry, huh?! How many?!"

He pulled Marty by the hair and pushed him on the floor. He took of his belt and started beating Marty. At one point Marty got up and tried to run, but Brandel eventually took hold of him by his left hand and twisted it backwards. Marty screamed at the pain that was searing through his left arm. His father continued beating him till he couldn't breathe anymore. And then he took the scissors.

Marty closed his eyes and waited for his father to kill him. If he killed him now, he would ease his pain and fulfill the wish that Marty had for some time now. Then he heard his mother's voice.

"That's enough Gordon. Leave the kid alone for one day, please."

Marty thought that his mother was next, but he was wrong. Gordon Brandel took his leather jacket and took off.

Marry hugged his mother. If it wasn't for her, he would've been dead by now. She didn't respond to his hug. It was like she wanted Marty to stay away from her. But, Marty was used to that.

He ran through the door and banged on Ray's door. Ray opened up and saw Marty bloody and bruised.

"He beat you up again, didn't he?"

He didn't need an answer.

"We need to talk Ray."

"Sure, come in, we'll talk and…"

"Not here."

"Okay. Where?"

"In the park, in 15."

"I'll be there."

Fifteen minutes later, Ray arrived at their usual spot in the park. Marty sat on the bench. He was shivering and his teeth rattled. Ray saw him crying and his hands were clenched in fists, his knuckles white. Marty was full of rage and that was the one man in life that Ray wouldn't cross if it was a bad guy.

"Hey, you okay?"

"The bastard broke my arm."

Silence.

"Do you still have contact with that kid form the gang?"

"Yes. Why?"

"I… I need a gun."

"Are you nuts? Marty, man you're smart. Don't go there."

"Like I said, I need a gun!"

Ray looked his friend Marty and saw expressionless face and steel blue eyes. And hatred. He gave up.

"Okay. What kind of gun do you want?"

"I don't care. Just find me one. I have money. Here it is."

Marty gave Ray 500 dollars that he saved through the years. It was for his escape from home, but now he changed his mind.

"I'll be back in 30."

"Okay. I will wait for you."

Ray left and Marty stayed at the same spot. Never moved. He played scenarios in his head. How to kill John Gordon Brandel.

Thirty minutes later Ray was back with a revolver .38 caliber.

"Here it is. Standard revolver .38 caliber."

Marty checked the gun, aimed and put it under his blouse.

"Thanks Ray. I owe you big time."

"You owe me nothing Marty. Just don't do anything stupid, okay?"

Marty left without a word.

…

They arrived at the hospital.

"We're here Shaggy."

They all got out of the car and entered the hospital. They found a doctor who took care of the wound. Deeks still hadn't said anything. He withdrawed to himself and he wanted to be alone. To disappear from the Earth. After the doctor finished sewing the wound, he prescribed some pain meds. Sam took the prescription and all three of them got out of the hospital together. Kensi waited outside. When Deeks saw her, he lowered his head. He couldn't look her in the eyes. Not after what he said to her in the rest room. He yelled at the person that he trusted the most in the world. The person he loved with his whole heart and soul. They finally had a chance to move their thing on and he was so close to ruin that. He would talk to her, but not now. Not when his head was confused. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He heard Kensi's voice. Aw, snap.

"I'll take it from here guys. You can go to OPS now."

"Okay. Make sure you buy these pain meds."

"I will. Bye guys."

"Bye."

"So, aren't you getting in the car?"

Deeks was finally able to look into Kensi's mismatched eyes. He saw understanding and forgiveness. She smiled.

"Come on."

Deeks got in the car.

For the most part of the drive Deeks was quite. Kensi broke the silence.

"How are you holding up?"

"I'm better. (Pause) Hey Kens, sorry about what I said to you…"

"Shhh… Stop it. I'm not mad at you. I understand what you went through at that moment. As I've said, I'll be there with you all the way long."

"But, I yelled at you."

"You didn't As far as I'm concerned Max yelled at me. Not Deeks."

"You really think that?"

"I don't think that. I know. I believe that you needed exhaust pipe to throw out your emotions and you chose Max."

"I like when you talk in auto terms."

"You know me, I'm not a female."

"Come on Kensi, it was just a compliment. I didn't mean to offend you."

Kensi laughed hard and she couldn't stop.

"You are teasing me, aren't you?"

She continued laughing.

"Sorry, your expression was funny."

"Apology accepted. Thanks Kens."

"Always."

…

_(From Chapter 4)_

"We spoke on the phone and I arranged a meeting in half an hour."

"What's her name?"

"Here's the tricky part, Mr. Deeks. Her name is Hope Brandel."

…

Her name hit Deeks like a brick thrown out of a passing car.

"Ms. Jones, please show Mr. Deeks the information you and Mr. Beale got on Ms. Brandel."

The folder containing the information about Hope showed up on the screen. Nell tapped the files one by one.

"She was born in 1985, in Bitola, that's town located southwest in Macedonia. She is an only child. Here's some info about her parents. She finished secondary school in the High School of Economics. She graduated top out of her generation. She attended the Law School in Skopje and got a degree Juris Doctor (or J. D.)"

Just like me, thought Deeks.

"She works for SVR Bitola that stands for Secretary of Internal Affairs. It's part of the net of more SVR's that are part of MVR, the Ministry of Internal Affairs. However, right after she graduated in 2008, she was hired by SVR Bitola and she has a title Inspector. She started following Tanevski's movements after she started working as an Inspector. She was hot on his trail when he flew to LA."

Eric took over.

"So she came to LA on December 22nd of 2014. Three days before David Lucas was killed. She interviewed him on that same day. Do you want to see a picture of her Deeks?

Deeks stared at the screen so long the room started spinning."

"No. I want to see her in person."

"Okay. No pic then. I'll send you the whole file."

"Mr. Deeks come with me downstairs, please."

Deeks followed Hetty in her office.

"Are you alright Mr. Deeks?"

"No. I'm not good. I feel awful."

"I know. When you sum up the events that happened there days, if I were you, I wouldn't feel good either."

Hetty looked at Deeks' eyes and saw pain written on his forehead.

"So, what's bothering you Mr. Deeks?"

"Lots of things."

"Why don't you tell me exactly what's bothering you?"

Deeks exhaled as the memories flew through his brain.

"Well, right now it bothers me this Hope Brandel. Her last name. Are we related somehow?"

"Yes."

That was the answer Deeks was afraid of.

"She is your cousin."

"How did she end up in Macedonia?"

"Her father, your uncle Robert and your aunt Margaret flew to Macedonia in 1977. Before you were born. He and his brother, your father had some issues and Robert thought it was better for him and his wife to leave the USA. The first few years it was difficult, but Robert found job and so did Margaret. They welcomed their only child in 1985. They tried for 9 years. Since '74."

"What was the issue between him and my father?"

"Your father tried to… rape your aunt. Right after she married Robert."

"What?"

"He insisted your aunt to report the attack to the police, but she was afraid that he will hurt her if she said something."

At that point Deeks realized that his father was bullying other people as well, not just him and his mother.

"So, that's why he left."

"Yes. He was scared too. He never told anyone where he was going. Your father didn't even cared to look out for his brother."

"Well he didn't care for his kid either."

Hetty felt the irony in Deeks' voice, but she was glad that he finally opened up about his past.

"You want to talk about your past Mr. Deeks?"

"I'm not sure."

"Well (she looked at her watch) we have 20 minutes and 7 seconds before Ms. Brandel is here. I'm all ears."

"I was thinking about my past lately. To be honest, when you presented this case to us it was like every damn thing I wanted to forget was back."

"I know that it must've been difficult for you to find out that the person that was your friend wasn't your friend at all."

"Yes. It's hard. When I think of that, the only logical excuse that David had was that he was forced by Ruiz to come close to me. Maybe he suspected me and wanted to know why I showed up then, when the main exchange was about to happen."

"You shouldn't try to excuse Mr. Lucas's actions Mr. Deeks. He did what he did, and it's none of your business to look for a reason why he betrayed you."

"I guess you're right Hetty."

"Yes, I am Mr. Deeks. But, my primarily question was about the past. The one involving John Gordon Brandel."

"Well, I've been thinking about that too. In fact, I have nightmares."

"Nightmares?"

"Yes. In them, he always catches me and he swings the shotgun around my head. Then he aims my head and boom, I'm awake."

"You should talk to someone, Mr. Deeks."

"Yeah, I probably should do that. But, not now."

"Good. What else?"

"This case triggered memories from my childhood. I remember my 6th birthday. I remember my mother when she told me that she's sorry to have me as a son. I remember when I shot my dad at 11. Lots of things. Actually my brain is a mush. With all the information and the case and everything, I feel confused."

"Believe me, Mr. Deeks, I know the feeling. About your mother, you never told me anything about her."

"That's because I tried to lock my past down. And I don't know what to tell you about her. She hated me. So did Gordon."

"You said she blamed you for what your father did to her."

"Yes. She always was telling me how happy she was with my father until I was born. I don't blame her. She must've been fooled by his kindness. Or she wanted to believe she was happy with him."

"However, you shouldn't use that as your guide in life Mr. Deeks. Your guide should be the positive thought and the hope for a better tomorrow."

"Yeah."

"And remember Mr. Deeks that we are brought to this world with a mission."

"I know."

"Ours is to save lives. But we shouldn't foget to be happy and to find our significant other."

Deeks could see where the conversation was going.

"Hetty…"

"What Mr. Deeks?"

Hetty had a big smile on her face.

"I just want to know, same as your colleagues."

"It's nothing official. We're still hanging around. We haven't spoken on that matter with Kensi. You know with the case and everything there's no time. We're busy all the time."

"Listen, Mr. Deeks. Consider this as a tempered suggestion. You and Ms. Blye should discuss your banter, partnership, relationship or whatever it is you have you two. One never knows where he will wind up tomorrow, or if he will survive the day. I suggest as soon as the case is over, you should do that. And you two will go on vacation after all this chaos is over. You'll tell me it went when you come back."

"Okay."

Deeks relaxed a little and smiled. It was the first time for Hetty to conduct a conversation like this with him, but it felt good.

"And now, we get to the main topic of our conversation Mr. Deeks. Your cousin Hope."

"As you've had chance to see, Nell and Eric gave me the basics in OPS. She is an outstanding Inspector for the Ministry of Internal Affairs, actually SVR Bitola. SVR stands for Secretary of Internal Affairs. She is the best in her field."

"Just like you. I guess the cop thing is in your family, Mr. Deeks."

"A compliment from Hetty. Hooray!"

"I think you deserve a little cheer up Mr. Deeks. Oh, we have 57 seconds till Ms. Brandel is here."

Before Hetty finished her sentence, Hope showed up. She wore jeans, a blouse with black cat and BLACK written above the cat's head. She wore a pink leather jacket. She had a purse bought from an Oriflame catalogue. And she wore comfy black shoes. She had on a pink lipstick and a touch of mascara, also bought form and Oriflame catalogue. She had pink pearly earrings. She wore glasses that gave her a nerdy look. She had brown hair, but it changed colors with time. It could change to black when it's rainy, and to lighter brown when it's sunny. She had brown eyes that inherited from her mother. She was left handed. And she was smart. Just like Marty.

"Someone called me?"

"Just on time Ms. Brandel. Let me introduce you to our liaison officer, LAPD detective Marty Deeks."

"Nice to meet you detective Deeks. I'm Inspector Hope Brandel from the Macedonian Police Department."

Deeks shook her hand, surprised how warming was her touch.

"Nice to meet you to Hope."

"May I call you Marty?"

"Yes, it's okay."

"Ms. Lange you said your team was compiled from 4. Where are the other three operatives?"

"They are upstairs, in the Operations Center. We call it OPS."

Hope started to leave, but Hetty spoke up first.

"Just a second, Ms. Brandel. I need to talk to you on personal matters."

"Personal matters?"

"Yes. You and Mr. Deeks are cousins."

"Cousins? How's that?"

"I'll leave you two to talk about that. For that time I'll check up the others."

Hope and Deeks exchanged looks and sat across one another. For a moment neither of them spoke. Hope broke the silence.

"I'm in USA for two weeks and first I find out that the man I chased from Macedonia all over to LA is a part of a federal. Investigation, and now that I have a cousin in LA. Isn't that terrific?"

"Indeed."

"So, how come you and me to be cousins?"

"Your father and my father were brothers."

"Ah, yeah. I remember him once talking about his brother, but he never mentioned who he was or where he lived. Just that he was an asshole."

"You have no idea. You wouldn't want to know him."

She heard a personal statement in the way Deeks talked about his father. The way he was holding his hands, twisting them and trying to place the watch on the right posture and the way he lowered his head avoiding to look her in the eyes, told her he was abused while he was just a kid.

"He beat you?"

Deeks was surprised by the girl's supervision and the fact that she was in the room less than 10 minutes and she cracked the enigma he was holding to himself for more than 2 decades.

"How did you know…?"

"Your body language. Believe me, I've seen a lot of cases when child abusing was involved and they all had the same body language. So, my uncle is really an asshole, huh?"

"He was. He died in 1998."

"Oh. Such a shame I hadn't laid my hands on him."

Deeks smiled.

"What? I hate child abusers Marty. How could someone destroy a child's life with no reason at all?"

"I like you Hope."

"I like you too, Marty. Btw, I'm a sucker for blondes with blue eyes."

"Are you flirting with your cousin?"

"Nope. I'm just laying my cards on the table. You have someone in your life?"

Deeks wanted to ask her how she knew that fact, but gave up.

"Yes, her name is Kensi."

"I like her already."

"Wait until you meet her."

"She works here?"

"Yes. She is NCIS Special Agent Kensi Blye."

"She must be very "special"."

"Yes. She is very special to me. You sound just like her."

"Oh, thank you. It's good to know that I am special too."

For a moment Deeks and Hope just sat and said nothing. Deeks had this huge grin on his face that was indicating he was happy. He knew Hope barely an hour, and he felt like they've known each other for years.

"You remind me of a friend I had in high school. He was just like you. Blonde, with blue eyes and was smiling all day long. Positive, happy go lucky, joker, smart, pretty, you name it."

"What happened to him? You talk about him in past tense."

"He died. Hit and run."

"I'm sorry."

"You don't have to. I got over it. It was long time ago."

"Tell me something about your work as an Inspector."

"There's nothing to tell. Just an ordinary work. Few big cases over the years, but for our standards. Those are cases that you guys would solve it in a matter of hours."

"Don't underestimate your law enforcement agency Hope. Maybe you don't have all the resources we have, but you are efficient in your field. I'm sure about that."

"Well, if you say so…"

"How about we go upstairs and we start working on the case, so we have more time to talk when all of this is over."

"You mean the chaos that Tanevski created?"

"Yes. He orchestrated a very well operation with the weapons and now we're here to gather the bread crumbs. That's the easy part. The hard part is to put up the whole case. There are still some aspects of the case that are shady."

"Maybe I'll be able to help you guys."

"I hope so."

"You know what they say, the hope dies last."

"So I've heard."

Hope and Deeks climbed the stairs and entered in the Operations Center. Hetty smiled as she saw Deeks and his cousin Hope get in together. She was happy that Deeks was finally smiling again.

"Everyone, this is Ms. Brandel, the Inspector from the Macedonian Police Department that will help us with our investigation. As you know, she is cousin of Mr. Deeks."

"Nice to meet you Hope. I'm Sam Hanna."

"G. Callen."

"Eric Beale."

"Nell Jones."

"And you are Kensi, I suppose." Aaid Hope as she shook the hand of the woman with mismatched eyes, that had a mark on her right eyes named Nevus of Ota. Very few people had it. "Very Special Agent Kensi Blye."

"Deeks!"

"What? I just said that you were special. I didn't lie."

Kensi spoke in low voice at all saying 'I'm going to kill you'. But, Deeks was poor at reading lips, so he didn't catch up what she said.

"What did you just said?"

"She said that she is going to kill you."

"How'd you…"

"I've volunteered a little in the Center for Deaf and Mute persons and I learned the technique 'cause it was required."

"She is surprisingly talented Kens."

"Ahm. Ladies and gentlemen, we have work to do."

"Yes Hetty. Pulling the files now."

"How much did you know on Kristijan Tanevski's life Hope?" Callen asked.

"I know almost everything about his life in Macedonia, but nothing about his life in the States. Like you can see in my personal file, I started working in SVR Bitola after Tanevski cut his ties to LA in 2006. But, I strongly suspect that he still has contacts here. The only one that I found was David Lucas and he is dead. When I talked to him he said something about some Max guy, but I couldn't connect the dots. I figured you can help me with that. Do you know who he is?"

All of them looked at each other.

"You're looking right at him."

Hope looked Deeks and saw the darker side of that loving character. She felt shivers through her spine.

"Ah, I get it. It's an alias, right?"

"Right."

Hope could see that Deeks' mood changed in a matter of seconds and she realized that Max Gentry was more than an alias. He represented a shield and escape from the reality. That was due to ruined childhood, her best guess was. He had a troubled past and needed someone who can understand his demons. In that process Max Gentry was created. It was far from the true answer, but it was close. Just from one look. Hope, you surprised yourself.

"Why do you say that David was in contact with Tanevski?"

"Because it popped up my investigation. Tanevski and Lucas communicated several times over the years. Every time after the conversation was ended, they ditched the cell phones so they cannot be traced. Tanevski, however made one big mistake. He used the same phone twice in December 2014. The first time it was to talk to David, outgoing call. And the second time it was incoming call, from a certain General Mike Novack, at Camp Pendleton. That was December 22nd, the day I got here and talked to David. Three days later he is dead."

"Maybe General Novack tipped Tanevski off about your visit to Camp Pendleton."

"That was my guess, too."

"I knew that he was holding something back."

"Kensi, you talked to him?"

"Yes."

"So, now he knows that the NCIS is investigating the murder."

"Yes."

-"You never told me you talked to David's supervisor Kens."

"I was going to tell you, but we weren't sure of his connection to David's death."

"We?"

The moment Kensi realized that she said 'we' she regretted it. She wished she kept her mouth shut, but it was too late.

"Yes. I, Callen and Sam were establishing a theory regarding David's murder."

"You knew that David lied to me before I even had a chance to find out?"

"Yes Deeks. But, we did it so we could protect you. Come on Deeks, you know better."

She referred to his lash out in the rest room.

"Yes, I know. Either way, you should've told me. However, let's hear what Hope has on Kristijan Tanevski."

Change of subject. Just like that.

Hope took out a USB drive out of her pocket and gave it to Eric. The only problem was that the documents were on Macedonian. Callen started reading the files and Hope was surprised when he spoke up.

"He was born in Bitola, Macedonia in 1960, to be exact 16th of January. He went to elementary school, but no records of high school or faculty. He is involved in weapons trafficking since he served in the military. In that time serving was mandatory. Never married, no significant relationships. In 2006 he arrived to LA on a work visa. He worked with Ruiz under the assumed identity of Michael Leland. Few days after the operation went down following the arrest performed by the LAPD, he came back home in Macedonia. He led his business on a low level. He worked as a janitor in the buildings that are part from the REMO complex in Bitola, so no one will suspect. He received a phone call from General Novack in December 2014, who gave him information about David. He comes to LA and kills David. He tried to use the American identity when he rented his car, green Ford Taurus. The car has GPS and it currently says that the car is on North Sierra Bonita Avenue. The address where he lived 8 years ago. The address in Bitola is on Jadranska Street. As we all know, he worked in Fed Ex back in 2006. This pretty much sums up what we know about Tanevski."

Hope took over.

"Here are some photos that were taken in Macedonia… and those there are taken here in LA. December 2014. By me."

"What the hell?"

"I'm an investigator Marty. I investigate." She winked.

"Wow, with this information plus the evidence that we will gather undercover, Tanevski will spend the rest of his life in jail. On multiple charges. The first and foremost arms dealing."

"Oh, I suppose you went to Law School."

"Yes, I did."

"Nice. I did too."

Hope and Deeks looked at each other and they spoke at the same time.

"It's in our blood."

For a minute or two there were no worries at all in the world.

"Just for the record Callen where did you learn Macedonian?"

"I hadn't. But I know Russian. That helped me a lot."

"I see. Well, I never figured the Russian language out, but I'll try in future."

"Ms. Brandel are you ready for a break?"

"Why?"

"I want to talk to you. And I have a cranberry tea that just arrived this morning."

"That would be great. Thanks Ms. Lange."

"Hetty. Ms. Lange makes me feel old."

"Done deal. Hey guys, do you have some plans for tonight?"

"No." They all answered in unison.

"Well, if you don't have much work today, I'd love to go out with you on a dinner."

"That would be great." Sam said.

They all had approving looks on their faces.

"Okay, see you in 08 hours. Come on Hetty."

Hetty and Hope left the Operations Center.

"She is amazing." Said Sam.

"Yup. She knows how to read lips." Said Kensi.

"And knows everything about body language." Said Deeks.

"I surprised her with the knowledge of the Macedonian language." Said Callen.

"And she made Hetty smile." Said Nell.

"Which reminds me that you owe me Oreos Nell?" Said Eric.

"You ate one bowl of Oreos while the team was at the Marina."

"That doesn't count."

They all chuckled at that.

…

_In Hetty's Office_

"How do you like Los Angeles, Ms. Brandel?"

"It's beautiful. I could live here forever and now that I found my cousin… I might consider that opportunity."

"You should do that. I spoke with your supervisor and he told me that you are the one of the best people he had in his task force."

"He did?"

"Yes."

"Strange. I had a feeling that he never really thought good of me."

Hetty watched Hope for a second before she asked her next question.

"I noticed that you are quite observant Hope. So, what can you tell me about Mr. Deeks?"

"You want me to profile my cousin? The one that I just met?"

"Yes. The one with the dark blonde hair and the big blue eyes. The one that can make you laugh even when you're on the verge of tears."

"What do you want me to say?"

"You are the newest here. You know him less than 2 hours. The ones that work here know him 4 years. If I ask them they'll tell me that Mr. Deeks is ready to go undercover as Max Gentry, but I'm not so sure."

"And what makes you think that I'll give you the answer you are looking for Hetty?"

"I know that Hope. Because, as I've said you are a great observer."

"Do I have to answer right now, or I have time to decide?"

"You have 24 hours. After that, I need a report. You may go now."

Hope left Hetty's office with a strange feeling. She barely knew Marty Deeks and Hetty asked her for an opinion. One hell of a start of her career with the NCIS.

Hetty already planned everything, so she could join the elite task force. She was special as the others.

She would make a great asset of this team, thought Hetty as she drank the last of her cranberry tea.


	6. The Meeting

Chapter 6-The Meeting

After Hope left the Spanish Mission, Hetty opened her laptop and typed the words "Christine" and "Deeks" on the web browser. The result was a woman in her late fifties and early sixties with long dark blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. She was smiling and she was happy. She remarried after her husband's death, but she kept her maiden name. She lived at the same house that was one part of the horrific past of Marty Deeks.

Hetty scribbled her address on the pad and left the Mission.

She parked the Jaguar in front of the house and looked at the surroundings. The patio was well nurtured and you could see that she loved flowers. Hetty knocked on the door. A minute or two passed before someone opened the door. And then, Christine Deeks showed up. She wore white apron over her pink shirt and jeans. Her hair bas bound in ponytail and she had dangling earrings.

"Hello, is this the home of Christine Deeks?"

"Yes. That would be me. And you are…?"

"My name is Henrietta Lange. Can I get in?"

"Why? What's this about?"

"It's about your son."

Christine stepped back and opened the door fully, so Hetty could get in.

"How did you find me? I tried to lay low as much as I could."

"If you knew who I was then you also would've known that I know everything about my team."

"Your team?"

"Yes. I'm the Operations Manager of the Office of Naval Criminal Investigative Service in Los Angeles."

"My son is an agent?"

"Well, not exactly. He's an LAPD detective that works as our liaison officer. But, he's a competent officer of the law that is good at what he does as any other agent on my team. Listen Christine, I'm here because of his past."

Christine lowered her head and the memories from the life she once shared with John Gordon Brandel flashed in front of her eyes. She fought hard the tears that threatened to leave her eyes.

"What about that?"

"Mr. Deeks once told me that you said you hated him as your husband did. That you were sorry to have him as a son."

"Yes, I said that."

"I want to know why Christine? Why did you that to your only son that wanted your help and support?"

"Because I wanted to keep him on a distance. If he was close to me or if Gordon smelled that he was momma's boy he would've killed him. I couldn't let that happen."

"I have all the time in the world Christine. You can tell me everything."

Christine fought the tears that stung her eyes.

"You know how I met Gordon?"

It was a rhetorical question.

"I was out with my friends. My father was easy on me when it came to going outs and making friends. He didn't care much. So, one night I sat at a bar, dim lights, I ordered a drink. Suddenly, I felt someone coming close to me. It was Gordon. He had this huge grin and beautiful green eyes that made me drop my mouth to the floor. I don't remember much of the rest of the night, but I know that we started dating. First it was hugs, holding hands, kisses in the cheek, that kind of stuff. After two months he kissed me for real. And then I knew that my life would be nothing if Gordon wasn't in it. I guess I was fooled."

Hetty didn't say anything.

"The first few years of our life like married couple were perfect. He knew how to be romantic, to bring me flowers, and take me to the movies, a trip or two to his homeland, Florida. After I got pregnant with Marty he changed. At first he didn't like the fact that I would gain weight in a matter of months. Then the baby. It must be a boy, he would be like me, blah, blah, blah. About the name he went crazy when I said that it would be Martin, after my father. That was the first time he hit me. After that, it became a routine to slap me around."

"Why didn't you leave him?"

"Where would have I gone Ms. Lange, huh? My parents were dead, my friends who knew where they were. I was alone."

Hetty looked Christine with the big eyes of hers. She saw pain and despair written on the face of the woman that endured too much in her life.

"Go on."

"The day Marty was born, Gordon started drinking. He said it was to celebrate the labor of his son, but after Marty was born it was regular. And he would hit me till I lose consciousness. I was glad that Marty was baby and he couldn't understand what his dad was doing to his mom. Everything changed when Marty turned 6. He started beating Marty, too. For no reason at all. The first time it was because he defended me when he saw Gordon beat me."

"And then you decided that you should push your son away."

"Yes. It was because he would've killed Marty if he saw him near me. That's why I said what I said. I never meant it. Marty was the only thing that got out of that marriage that wasn't evil. He was the sweetest little boy with the blue eyes and his blonde hair. I loved him more than my life and I would never ever let Gordon kill him because of me. I still love my son Ms. Lange. With all of my heart."

Hetty knew that Christine meant what she said and that the only goal in her life was to protect her son.

"He thinks that you were blinded by Gordon's kindness."

"He is right, Ms. Lange. I was blinded. But, after Marty shot Gordon, I was convinced that Gordon was a monster. He knew how to be kind, loving, caring. It was all an act. I know that now. He was the king of the deceit."

"What would you tell Martin if you had a chance to see him again Christine?"

"That I love him. That I would do everything for him. I'd probably try to recompensate the time spent away of him. And to reestablish my bond with him."

"I see. Thank you for your time Christine. And call me Hetty."

Hetty started leaving the house.

"Nice to meet you Hetty. How's my son?"

"He is good. We're in a middle of an operation, so he is kinda busy. I'll make sure as soon as the operation is over, for him to talk to you."

"I appreciate that Hetty."

"I better be going now."

Hetty left a picture of Deeks on the table in the living room and left. Christine closed the door.

…

They went to "Il Fornaio" restaurant that was located on 301 North Beverly Drive in Beverly Hills. It was an Italian restaurant and since they all loved Italian food, it was a great choice. It had the traditional Italian dishes and it was located in BH, which was maybe the most famous part from LA. Hope made the reservations for 7 people, because she wanted to meet Joelle Taylor and Michelle Hanna. They ordered appetizer, which was Bruschetta Calda. They all ordered pizza Capricciosa as the main dish. They took red wine. While they waited the pizza to come, they engaged themselves in a conversation about the days spent in NCIS, about holidays etc.

"Do you remember the Christmas we spent on that Navy ship, guys?" Callen asked.

"Yes, I do remember that." Said Kensi. "When this big guy here (she showed at Sam) pulled Hetty up, happy that he'll go home and we were stuck 4 days on that boat. Do you know how long those 4 days were? I was supposed to spend Christmas with my mom."

"Sorry, Kensi. That's how we SEAL's do. Friends with benefits." Sam chuckled. "Anyway, do you remember Shaggy here that followed the lead on the spinach and found our murder weapon and our killer?"

"Yes, I remember that Sam. When the bad guy actually wanted to smuggle me out of the ship in the container. Ugh. And don't forget that I had plans for Christmas too. (He looked at Kensi). We had plans for Christmas. Me, Kensi and Julia. We were supposed to go on vacation together, ya' know, snow, cabin, fire place…"

Deeks looked at Kensi with his blue eyes, longing for the romantic moment that never happened. But, now they had all the time in the world to recompensate for all the time that was lost in the past.

"So, what do you do Joelle?" Asked Hope.

"I teach at a kindergarten."

"Nice. You must be crowded with children all day long."

"Yes, it's comforting. To watch over them. To teach them important stuff. To help them. I love children."

"So do I. I'd love to have twins."

"You married?"

"I was once. But something happened and… Let's talk about something else." Hope said, clearly upset.

"Okay. How about that time when we made the ruse with LAPD? To look like Deeks is going back to LAPD and quitting NCIS unwillingly." Said Callen.

"That was one hell of a mission." Said Sam.

"They didn't even tell me Hope."

"Really?"

"Really. I was there and I saw Deeks shoot at the man he thought was pulling a gun and for a moment I thought I was losing my partner."

"That was the hardest thing Kens. To lie to you. But, it was necessary."

"It takes courage to do that, but for one to achieve the goal sometimes they should deceive and lie."

"You're right about that one Hope. But, at that moment I wanted to kill everybody. Deeks, Hetty, Lt. Bates. Everybody literally."

"Do you know what Lt. Bates told me about you Kens?"

"No."

"He said that you're the one woman in the world that he doesn't want to cross in life. I think you scared the hell out of him."

Kensi kicked his leg under the table.

"Ouch! That hurt."

"Then, you better shut your mouth up before you see me in that mood again."

The pizza arrived. They ate in silence. Several times during the dinner together someone would say something and they all would laugh.

"I heard that you are a CIA agent Michelle." Hope said.

"Yes."

"Sounds like fun to have a husband that works for the NCIS."

"You can have him whenever you like it." Michelle said.

That made everyone to laugh.

"Oh, no, no, no. I'll leave it to you. (Pause) Nice to meet you Michelle. And you Joelle. You ladies rock. We should go out another time. Just ladies."

"Yeah, we probably should." Said Kensi.

They ordered a dessert. They ate the dessert, drank wine, joked a little bit more, and when the clock showed 10 p.m. they had to leave the restaurant, because it was closing time.

"The time had come for us to say goodbye." Said Callen.

"But not for long G. On Monday morning we are back to business." Said Sam.

"Tell me about it." Said Michelle. "That means we have the weekend just for us. I already made plans."

"Mhm. Come on Hope, you are coming with me. You're done with hotels in downtown LA." Said Deeks.

"I'll go to my mom's tonight. Have a great weekend guys." Said Kensi.

"You too Kens." Said Callen. "Come on Joelle."

Callen and Joelle left in the black Mercedes S550. Sam and Michelle left with the Challenger and Deeks, Hope and Kensi left with Deeks' red Chevy Malibu.

Deeks dropped Kensi to her mother's house. He and Hope entered his home when a dog bark welcomed them.

"You have a dog?"

"Yup."

Monty showed up, swinging with the tail, excited to see his owner.

"What's your name, mutt?"

"His name is Monty. He is a retired police dog. He was sniffing bombs back in the day."

"Nice, to meet you Monty."

"Do you want some coffee Hope?"

"Probably not."

She petted Monty few moments, and then she joined Deeks in the living room.

"I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Let me guess. It's about the case. Because everyone I know wants to talk to me about the case."

"Nope. It's not about the case. It's about the time you were tortured by Sidorov."

"How did you…?"

"I read the file. All of the files on the missions you took part of. I read fast. This one caught my attention."

"I don't want to talk about that."

"Okay. I shouldn't have asked."

She could see that her question made Deeks uncomfortable.

"Hey, Marty I'm sorry okay? I know that I just jumped in your life and I don't have the right to question you…"

"It's not you Hope. It's me. I don't want to talk about that because when I do, it's like everything is back. Like it never ended. I still jump up when I hear a drill go on… For a moment I thought of quitting the NCIS and LAPD. I felt helpless. I still do sometimes."

Deeks lowered his head and touched his watch trying to adjust it on his hand. He realized that the last time he talked to someone about his torture; it was Nate on the other side.

Hope was surprised when she heard Deeks actually open up about what happened a year ago.

"That came out of nowhere Hope. I mean, I knew what torture was. I read it in the books and I've seen it in movies, but in practice, in real life… I wasn't prepared for such a horrible thing. I wish I could erase that part of my past."

"I'm glad that son of a bitch is dead, Marty. 'Cause if he wasn't I would've killed him myself if I could."

"I'm glad too. But, that doesn't make me feel better. He is in my memory. When I close my eyes at night he is here. Same goes to when I open up my eyes at the morning. Combine that with the nightmares I have lately and you'll get Vampire Deeks."

Hope smiled. It was good to know that Deeks handled the PTSD well, but he still had the fear that Sidorov will come back with the drill and finish the job. She saw the photos, Nate's evaluation, and the report on the mission. It took Deeks months before he regained his composure again. If this operation went south somehow, giving the circumstances she didn't want to know the conclusion of that. But, after the time she spent with her cousin, Hope was certain that he was ready to finish this operation and close the gap from 8 years ago once and for all.

"I'm sure that I want some Vampire Deeks for my birthday, though."

…

'_Body language refers to various forms of nonverbal communication where in a person may reveal clues as to some unspoken intention or feeling through the physical behavior. These behaviors include (but are not limited to) facial expressions, body posture, gestures, eye movement, touch and the use of space.'_

Hope visited Hetty in one of her houses the very next morning. She was sure in her evaluation of her cousin as she was when interrogating suspects in Macedonia. She couldn't wait for 24 hours. She knew that Deeks was ready to play in the game after the conversation she had with him the last night.

"Good morning Ms. Brandel."

"Good morning Hetty. How'd you been?"

"Fine. You?"

"I still have a headache after last night's dinner, but I'm okay."

"Too much red wine, huh?"

"Mhm."

"I suppose you are here to give me your opinion on Mr. Deeks."

"Yes. I'm ready to give you every information regarding Marty's capability to do the job."

"Shoot."

"First, I want you to know that he is ready to go as Max Gentry. He is determined of doing so. I had chance to talk to him about the past and the present. I read the files on Marty and his undercover work, and I can give you a parallel opinion on the two characters."

"Very good."

"I'll start with Max. Max Gentry in cruel, coldblooded and mean son of a bitch. He is rough and tough. He knows how to play with all kinds of criminals. He is sneaky and could make your blood to freeze. He never did something bad as to kill someone, but he sure intimidated a lot of people in the making of a good undercover operation. He is smart and calculated and he'll never take orders from someone. He is dark, I mean he has a dark side and he's not afraid of showing that. He can be mad and angry and raged, but he would never lose his temper. That makes him lethal and dangerous. Clearly, Max as a character is unhappy and bitter. He never found a place where he truly belongs. And that's what makes him even scarier for the people who know him. And he is proud of himself. Never regrets anything. He stands up for himself and for his friends. He loves leather jackets, just like me. And he loves to ride a motorcycle. I would say that he is more of an outlaw biker. I wouldn't cross his path if I was a bad guy. Max is a character that Deeks plays well Hetty. He is a character with name and face, but I think that sometimes Max represents escape and shield for Deeks. When he wants a break from his everyday life."

Hetty had made fresh lemonade just before Hope showed up. Hope took a sip before she continued further.

"On the contrary, Deeks is the smartest and funniest person in the world. He is so happy about his life and the chance that the life gave him after a horrible childhood. He's soft, warm. He knows how to make you smile even when you want to cry. He has great sense of humor. He is sweet and can be a hopeless romantic. He is genuine. He is charming, lovable character, kind. When he wants to do something he is determined as hell. He is a lighthearted person. When it comes to friends and work he is very loyal. He trusts easily at other people, even after all of the fake friends he had throughout the years. He is like that. I wouldn't call him naïve, but he is slightly. And he is one hell of an undercover operative. That's one of the many specialties Deeks has."

Hope stopped for a second.

"What is it Ms. Brandel?"

"There's a side of Deeks' character that is a little bit of I don't know how to say it. Tricky maybe?"

"Tricky?"

"Let me explain it to you. When he's faced with extreme situations, sometimes he lashes out; he lets the emotions take the lead. In cases when it hits close to home. His self-doubt when it comes to high stake cases it's prominent. And when he is faced with the demons from his past, he lacks of self-confidence. Sometimes he's not even aware of that. As I said the loyalty is one of his strengths. But, also it could be one of his flaws. 'Cause of the loyalty, he goes too far when it comes to the person to whom is loyal. And he can be dangerous to the people and to himself. He is a mystery man. You can't just step into his world and expect that he will tell you everything about him, or that he'll let you in his life easily. (Pause) Hetty, tell me, do you know the basics of body language?"

"Of course I do."

"Then you know that when you keep your arms crossed, that's a sign that you want to distance yourself from the others. But, it also means that you lack confidence and you're insecure. You feel like the others are going to steal your thoughts. And I noticed how he wrings his hands and tries to adjust the watch on the left hand. Maybe he is not even aware that he does that, but that might be a problem when he actually faces the memories. He is doing that a lot."

Hope sighed.

"You know Hetty, combine the posture of the arms with the movements of the head and you can read him fully. I don't know about you, but I got the impression that when he is cornered with questions that touch some delicate theme that's somehow related to him, he either changes the subject or he lowers his head. That means a lot of things, which one will suit Deeks' personality I can't tell. It may be shame, guilt, who knows."

For a moment Hope looked into the water. She heard the waves crush one into another and closed her eyes.

"Sometimes you amaze yourself with how much you can learn about a person when you read their body language and hear their words. Hell, one look in the eyes, it could tell a lot about a person."

"Eyes are the mirrors to the soul."

"Indeed. So, let me finish my layout. When you look aside it means the person is either nervous, or distracted. And if you look down at the floor it means the person is shy, upset, and timid, you name it. In Deeks' case you can tell that he lacks of communication skills. Don't get me wrong, he's great when you talk to him. Then, when he gets to say what he thinks, what he really means, and then he has difficulties. The thing is, he reserves himself and keeps distance as soon as the other person makes the move. Once he is relaxed, he could jabber with hours."

"I've seen that more than once Hope."

"That only means that he is emotionally scarred Hetty. He was hurt in life and he experienced pain in many forms. The fact is, he is as vulnerable as any of us is, but he learned the hard way. He learned how to adapt to the challenges that the life gives to him. What he endured both as a child and as an officer of the law, made him very brave and strong. He is a survivor Hetty, and he learned how to survive storm in harsh conditions."

Hope drank the whole lemonade. Her throat was dry.

"And, the last thing that makes Deeks, Deeks is his smile. This huge grin he always has on his face. It's also his defense mechanism. Everything is easier when you smile. Someone once told me that the saddest has the most sincere smile of all."

"That one was right Hope."

"In my personal opinion Deeks is a real goofball. And he is a surfer, which means he has a way how to get all of his frustration out. And I like the thing that he was a lawyer once. He is one hell of a cop, though. He would make a great NCIS agent one day. He can stand up for himself. He showed that in many occasions. When he shot his father, when he didn't reveal Michelle's identity to Sidorov…"

"You talked to Mr. Deeks about the time he was tortured by Sidorov?"

"Briefly. I was able to read the file on the mission and Nate's report. All I can say about that is that his character is bulletproof. Well kept and nurtured, and he lets very few people to know who he is really, really. And what happens in his head. I think that his ability to escape from the reality was the clue at how he survived his ordeal. That's what kept him alive. It wasn't easy, but he managed to stay sane and not go crazy, which means he wants to fight his demons. And he is not afraid of doing that. He just needs someone that can make him open up about what he really feels and what he has inside."

"Ms. Blye."

"Exactly. He loves her. She loves him. But, she knows about him the things that everyone knows. He is afraid to let her in his darkest places. He is afraid that Kensi would leave him, but what he really needs is help and support. He needs understanding, not judgment. He needs assurance that he has someone by his side that will love him just like he is. I think that he has found all of that in Kensi, but something is still missing. When they finally find that missing piece of the puzzle, Marty can leave all of his troubled past behind and move on. Because he is a child that never got a chance to grow up. That's my "evaluation" on Marty, Hetty."

"That's a good observation Hope for someone that knows Mr. Deeks less than a day."

"Sometimes, you have to know where to look."

Hetty smiled.

"More lemonade?"

"Oh, yeah. I definitely need something, 'cause I feel like I've spent the last few hours in the Mohave Desert."

Hetty took the pitcher and poured Hope lemonade. She thought about her earlier decision. That Hope should join the NCIS. Now, she was certain. She was extraordinaire in her field and she could help her team.

The truth was that her supervisor didn't like Hope at all. He thought that Hope's techniques were little too modern for their standard. He was old-fashioned guy, a narcissist that thought he was the best. Hetty was ready to show him that he was dead wrong. She planned on making a phone call later that day and letting him know that Hope will start to work for her immediately.

"He is a great team player Hetty." Hope referred to Deeks.

"Yeah, I know. But, for this one mission I was worried that he may have difficulties."

"He definitely has, but he is ready to roll whenever the actual thing is going to happen."

"Good to hear that Hope. Oh, isn't it peaceful here?"

"Yes it is."


	7. Unfinished Business

Chapter 7-Unfinished Business

_January 19__th_

It took Leland one week to call back. He said that he'll meet Ruiz in his office in MDR just after 10 o'clock. Ruiz sat in his office in Marina Del Rey and waited for Leland to show up. He wanted to cut the deal with Max and finish the job from 8 years ago.

Michael Leland pulled his brand new Audi R8 GT Spyder in front of Ruiz's office. He wore an expensive Armani suit and Rey Ban sun glasses. If someone saw him at that moment, they would think of him as a high class businessman and not an arms dealer. But, everything goes to the exterior look.

"Michael."

"Marcos."

They shaked hands and sat.

"What's this about Marcos? Why did you call me after all these years?"

"Look, one week ago Max came to me. You remember him?"

"Of course I do."

"Well, Max says that he has a buyer for the case with weapons that went missing 8 years ago. And I thought you have them."

"You thought right, amigo. After the raid 8 years ago, I came back and took the weapons. But, I'm afraid that they're no longer in my possession. I sold them to a guy in Florida. If your friend Max wants to buy a weapon why don't you make an offer that he wouldn't refuse?"

"What do you mean?"

"Let me show you something Marcos."

Michael Leland took Ruiz's laptop and plugged a USB drive in it. He opened the folder that contained photos of Deeks and the NCIS team.

"Look."

Ruiz played the collage of photos and was surprised. On the photos was Max with two men and one woman. Max with badge and gun. Max at home. Max in the supermarket. There were more than thousand pictures.

"Max Gentry doesn't exist Marcos. His real name is Martin Deeks and he is an LAPD detective. He works for the NCIS as a liaison officer. He worked undercover when he approached you."

"Hijo de puta. (Son of a bitch) Who gave you this information?"

"David. Right before I shot him."

"So, it was you after all."

"Yes, it was me. He was useless. I had to put him away somehow."

"Max said he was a Marine."

"Well, part of the deal was that after he gets out of jail to get a straight job. I hooked him up with General Mike Novack from the USMC. It happened that he lost one of his men, the Lt. Col. Daniel Langley. He and David looked alike, so who would notice? Nobody. He needed few years to establish his cover. As soon as his position between the Marines was secure, he started digging."

"How did he know where to look?"

"A friend of mine, to be exact Lieutenant Mark Soriano told me once, over a conversation we had, about an operation that his department handled. You see, this detective was deep undercover and they were few days away till closing the deal and making an arrest. I asked around, but no one knew who the detective was. That's when I called LAPD anonymously and I reported a deal that was supposed to happen on 25th of December. Lt. Soriano bought it and called off the operation. They burst in and made an arrest. The arms stayed intact. And I got to find out who the detective is."

"You fool! I spent 5 years in prison because of you."

"Yes, you did. But, who do you think that got you out of jail?"

"You were the one that pulled it off with the parole committee?"

"Yes. At first I thought David was the cop. He came clean and told me about the real cop. That he suspected the cop was a man named Max Gentry. He played the 'friends' card, so he could investigate more, but the damn guy wasn't saying anything that would intimidate him. Years later, David found out who he was and called me. I told him to lay low and say nothing. On 22nd of December I traveled to LA. The same day General Novack called me and said that some kind of Inspector from abroad talked to David. He was afraid that David would speak up and that's why I had to kill him."

"Listen, Michael, Max knows about you. What makes you think that he won't find you?"

"His name is Marty Deeks! And he won't find me. He's not that smart."

"What do you suggest?"

"As I said, call him. Tell him you have the weapons. 5000 pieces of AK-47 and 5000 pieces of Heckler and Koch G36. The deal is worth total of 6 500 000 US dollars."

"You nuts? 5000 pieces of AKs and 5000 pieces of G36s? Do you know the price for them? The real price in the black market? We could sell them 10 times bigger"

"I know. But, this is just to lure Deeks out. After he is out, we'll sell them to others."

"I hope you have a plan Storm, 'cause if you don't we're screwed big time"

"Believe me Marcos, I do. You will help me to lure Deeks on open space so I can shoot and kill him. Plan B, if things go south, you take Deeks and give it to me. I will be parked on the Marriott parking lot that's around the corner. I give you 10 minutes. But, that's 'if'. We'll get this through Marcos. You just call detective Marty Deeks. I'll take care of him. He'll remember me for the rest of his life. "

...

The case of the illegal arms dealing that started in 2006 wasn't anywhere near the graph 'solved'. After the meeting between Deeks and Ruiz on Marina Del Rey they hadn't much of a thing to do. Eric and Nell spent the last week or so looking for a connection between Leland (Tanevski) and General Mike Novack. The rental car still didn't move from its current location on North Sierra Bonita Avenue. Besides the phone call that was exchanged on 22nd of December 2014 and few e-mails there wasn't anything else that can move the case from its dead-end. For the thrill of it, Deeks suggested that they should try to link Mark Soriano (his former supervisor) with Novack, Ruiz or Tanevski, but that was a dead-end, too.

And then out of the blue, Ruiz called.

"Marcos. It took you too long to call."

"Well, I was trying to get hold on Leland. Anyway, I have a deal for you and your buyer."

Deeks gave a sign for the others that he'll put the phone on speaker, so they can hear the conversation.

"5000 pieces of AKs and 5000 pieces of G36s are coming tomorrow, 12 o'clock."

"Wow! That's a lot of weapons Marcos. I asked you about the case. The case that we left at your place 8 years ago."

"Well, Leland took it 8 years ago, right after I was arrested. But, I'm offering something that you can't turn away."

Deeks looked at his friends and colleagues. Looks of suspicion were written all over their faces. Sam gave him a sign to go on.

"How much money are we talking about?"

"6 500 000 dollars. I'll send you the details by message once you confirm that you're in."

"Let me call my friend and I'll call you back."

Deeks ended the call.

"What was all that about?" Asked Sam

"I don't know, but something's off Sam." Said Deeks "Our deal was the weapons from 8 years ago. Now he offers 84 cases of weapons. I mean we talk about AKs and G36s on the black market cost 10 times more than the AKs. And the price he gave me was 6 500 000 dollars."

"What are you trying to say Deeks?" Asked Callen

"Look… Let me explain you something. The AK is one of the most wanted weapons in the world. There are several countries that make their own AK. Russia, China, the Czech Republic, as well Yugoslavia in the past. There are other countries. The caliber for the AK-47 is 7.62x30 mm and it's a medium weight round that's devastating at close range. It's also effective from 300 to 400 meters length. Most of the AKs are select fire weapons, which mean they have three firing modes. The first is safe. That means 'no fire'. The second is single. It means that you can fire every time you pull the trigger. The third is auto, which means you can fire with the weapon as long as you hold down the trigger and as long as there are rounds in the magazine. Most of the AKs hold down to 30 rounds, but there's the drum magazine that can hold up to 75 rounds. On the other side, there's the Heckler and Koch G36 weapon that's higher grade weapon for the arms dealers. The caliber is 5.56x45 mm and it has the same fire arrangements as the AK-47. It costs more from the AK, but its demand is still high, especially for those who want strong design and reliability from their weapon. When we talk about the price, AK-47 costs 500 dollars per unit, and G36 costs 2000 dollars per unit. Normal retain on the normal market."

Kensi whistled.

"That's what I'm trying to tell all along Kens. That's the regular price on the market. The price on the black market is based both on the supply and the demand, which is understandable. If the demand is high that's stimulating for the producers of weapons, so they will want to double the actual price. When there's larger purchase of weapons, for example 1000 units, there might be a discount. Lower demand, on the other side means lower price."

"You want to say that Ruiz can sell this weapons ten times bigger on the black market than the actual price that he gave you?"

"Yes. He gave us a price that will suit smaller amount of weapons, not this big."

"Something's definitely off." Said Kensi

"There's another thing I noticed. When I went to see Ruiz in his office, remember when I asked him about 25th of December 2006? He said 'Of course I remember. It's the day we got arrested.' "

"Yeah. So what?" Asked Callen

"When we talked on the phone now, he said 'When I got arrested'. Something isn't right in all of this."

"Nothing is right in this case Deeks. You were the one that suggested going on like Max." Said Callen

"Yes, but I never knew that this case will take this turn. Listen, if I've been made there's a good chance that we're going straight to an ambush."

"There is no sign that someone other than David knew about you and about us." Said Sam

"No one guarantees that in meantime there wasn't someone who accessed the files on David's computer. Who knows where he kept copies."

Deeks was right. Sam and Callen knew that what Deeks said it could be a possible option in this case. When they went to Marina Del Rey a week ago nothing indicated that Ruiz knew who Max truly was, nor that Deeks worked for the NCIS. But, now the way he talked on the phone, the offer he made, seemed strange to all of them.

"We have to take this one guys. We can't back off. Not now, when we are so close to get Tanevski. We have to take the risk." Said Callen

"I'm with G" Said Sam "We've gone too far to back off now."

Deeks' expression was painful and desperate as he tried to make his friends to change their mind. He knew that he was the one that wanted this job done, the undercover work as Max Gentry, but now he wasn't so sure about that. He sensed something in Ruiz's voice that ringed the bells.

"Okay" Said Deeks.

"We have your back Deeks." Said Kensi

"I'm not worried about my back" Said Deeks. He intercepted Kensi's look and sent his fear with it. "It's yours, and Sam's and Callen's that I'm worried about. This guy's a pro. In combination with Ruiz, I don't know. Ruiz is a lunatic. He is guided by his hunch. But, he also sees the facts as they are, and if someone comes to him and says he's got info on Max Gentry, that he's a cop and that he was undercover working for the LAPD to catch him, Ruiz may explode. And something tells me he knows."

"We know how to watch our back, Shaggy." Said Sam "We're not afraid."

'You should' thought Deeks.

"We're doing this like we planned from the beginning. I'm going as the buyer, you go as Max. Kensi and Sam will be close, if things go south. We'll have a SWAT team positioned on all sides for assistance. If we get lucky, Tanevski may be on the scene and we'll take him. If he's not, we'll take Ruiz and close the deal." Said Callen

"We have less than 24 hours to prepare, so I suggest we better start doing our job." Said Sam "Deeks, call Ruiz and tell him you'll take the deal."

"On it." Deeks dialed Ruiz's number. "Marcos."

"Yes, Max?"

"I'm in."

"Great. See you tomorrow at noon, my friend."

"See you, Marcos."

…

Hope joined the team right after she had a conversation with Hetty. She told Hope that she wanted her to join the NCIS team right after this case is over. Hope was surprised with the sudden job proposal by Hetty. She was in LA less than a month and she had the chance to work with California finest. She thought so much of being a secret agent when she would grow up, and finally the dream was about to become true.

Hetty spent the whole morning briefing Granger on the happenings from the last few weeks. He had a major case in Washington D. C. and he couldn't leave it unfinished. She mentioned that she wanted new agent on the team. When Granger asked who it is, Hetty explained everything from the beginning. At first Granger was worried about Hope. Primarily, because she came from abroad and was not American. Technically, she was American, because her parents were American, but she had Macedonian citizenship. Of course, Owen Granger didn't know that. Then the language barrier. Third the visa. He found excuses in every single info he heard about Hope. Hetty assured him that she spoke English very well, that she'll take care about the visa and that Hope was as American as the Americans were. Granger knew that he can't argue with the mighty Henrietta Lange. Besides, Henrietta was big girl and she knew right from wrong. He gave Hetty clearance for the new asset.

Hetty called director Leon Vance next, telling him about her decision. He approved, too. Hetty filed all forms. All that was missing was Hope's signature. Just like in Deeks' case.

Hope knew that she should complete training before she joined the team fully, but that wasn't a problem. She could do that. It wasn't difficult for her. She did more difficult thing in Macedonia, so the training part wasn't a problem.

She stared at the pages that contained all of her personal information. She took the pen and signed.

"Congratulations, Ms. Brandel. You're now officially in our team. Come with me."

Hope followed Hetty.

"Attention everyone!"

Hetty's announcement made all of them to turn towards her and Hope.

"From now on Ms. Brandel will be the new member of this team. She signed the papers this morning. She'll have to do some small tasks before she is officially part of the team, but since she chased our main suspect form Macedonia to LA, she'll help us solving the case as said before. Nothing is changed. Everything will be as it was before. I think she deserved a chance to prove that she is good officer of the law and I know she'll be a great agent."

"I guess that it's in the family to work together Hopes." Deeks smiled

"Welcome to the team Hope" Said Sam

Callen shaked hands with Hope "Now, you are officially one of our own. Congrats."

"Good luck with us Hope." Said Kensi. She winked at Hope.

Hope smiled, happy that the NCIS team accepted her as one of their own. She knew of cases when people would be in a team for years, and they still were considered as the black sheep.

"I see you are all settled for now. I will be in my office if you need me ladies and gentlemen."

Hetty left.

"What's on the menu guys?"

"Tomorrow, we have a meeting between Ruiz and Deeks. Callen will go as buyer for the weapons and we were doing a strategy plan how to play along if something goes south." Said Sam

"Sounds like fun. Show me what you've got."

"Sure, grab a chair."

The team worked on the plan for few more hours.

…

_January 20__th_

Deeks woke up early. He prepared breakfast. He poured some coffee in a mug and he watched the sunrise from the window in the kitchen. His blue eyes were so intensely focused on the sight outside, that his head hurt. He had the same feeling as yesterday and he knew that something was wrong. Something was going to happen. He had this exact same feeling when he was kidnapped by Sidorov. Something about this day was going to change them all.

Hope woke up and found Deeks staring through the window.

"You know, if you want to light the horizon up, it's easier with a gasoline and a lighter. You don't need to push your eye powers so much."

Deeks smiled at Hope's remark and he turned towards her.

"You know what's ironic? I started this thing and now I want to back off. For the first time in my life I want to back off from this one operation. I have the feeling that everything will be revealed."

"I understand Marty, but it's not your call. It's Callen's. If he says you go, you go. No questions asked. And I know that you think about this operation as your personal vendetta, but don't be blinded by the feelings, okay? David Lucas it's not worthed the try."

"What if I blow up?

"If you continue to ask yourself that question then you will surely blow up. You need to let go off your fears Marty."

"Have you ever felt like you're choking and you can't breathe, no matter how much you try?"

"Yes, I have."

"I feel like that right now."

Deeks waved his hand through his hair and sat on the couch. Hope stood by the door ready to act if Deeks tried to run through the door, but that never happened.

"I don't know if you read my file before I joined LAPD, but I think you need to know something. I shot my father when I was 11."

"Yeah, I knew that already. Your father was an ass, and you showed him where his place was."

"But, you don't know the circumstances. No one knows them. Except for Hetty, maybe. She knows everything."

"What's the point of telling me that?"

"Hetty told me that I should talk to someone about my past. I thought you would want to listen."

Deeks looked at his cousin with his beautiful blue eyes. Just looking at them would make you weak and disarmed. Hope sat beside Deeks on the couch.

"Go on."

"Lately, I've experienced remembrance of things past. About my past with John Gordon Brandel. My father. I woke up this morning from the nightmare that haunts me these past few weeks. And I can't forget about that time of my life. Fragments, pieces, pictures of my past play in front of my eyes everyday like a slide show in Power Point."

"Hetty was right. You should talk to someone about this."

"Now, I'm going talking to someone. You."

Deeks had pain written all over his face.

"One day my father broke my arm. And he was this close to stab me with the scissors, but my mother stopped him. That was one of the better days, when she actually stood up for me. That day changed a lot of things in my life. It was the first time I had a chance to hold a gun in my hands."

"I fired my father's shotgun at 8."

"Really?"

"Yes. We were hunting birds. My dad aimed this bird high up on the sky and fired. He missed. He dropped the weapon, and he cursed. I took it, recharged it and fired. I hit the bird. Since then, he showed me how to shoot. He was my teacher, and my mentor. It's what helped me in this world of men. And he also taught me all about cars and motorcycles. I love buses though, spent my half lifetime driving in one of them. And trucks. I'm a man in a skin of a woman Marty."

"You remind me of someone I know."

"Kensi?"

"Yes. She's just like you. She even knows how to hotwire a car and break into houses."

"We're cops. We're supposed to prevent that."

"Tell her that."

"However. You were telling me about the first time you held a gun."

"Yes. It was 1990. I was so pissed off that I was going to kill everyone that got on my way. I was like a ticking bomb that waited to explode. I wanted to kill that son of a bitch. I was tired of being whacked around. I asked Ray to buy me a gun. Ray is my best friend. I believe you read that he is in witness protection."

Hope nodded.

"It was Thanksgiving, and we had our dinner. As usual Gordon drank and drank and he was drunk before the turkey was out of the oven. I prayed for him to leave us the hell alone that night. After the dinner he complained that the turkey was tasteless, that it wasn't baked right. You know guys like him always find excuses. When they want to beat the crap out of someone. So, he starts with my mother. She screamed. I tried to go to the kitchen and take the gun, but he caught me before that. I got my daily dosage of beating like always. I couldn't move. I could taste my own blood in my mouth. He broke one of my teeth. I swear I couldn't stand that thing no more. Then he left the house."

Hope saw tears in Deeks' eyes that he tried hard to push back.

"I crawled to the sink and I took the gun. I hide it under my shirt. Gordon came back with the shotgun…"

Deeks gulped before he continued.

"… and he raised the shotgun aiming at me. I made a decision in a split second. I moved to the left. He charged the shotgun and fired. The bullet pierced the wall in the kitchen. He charged again and aimed it towards me for the second time. Then I made the decision. I took out the revolver and squeezed the trigger. I shot him in the left shoulder. He dropped the shotgun and fell on the floor. What happened next, I can't remember. But, I was cleared by the police. They said that it was self-defense and that I wasn't charged with anything. My life was over. The life I had with John Gordon Brandel."

"So, how did you come up with the name Deeks?"

"Deeks was my mother's maiden name. I guess I wanted a little privacy. They all knew her as Brandel, no one as Deeks. I became a new person. I moved. I was 11 years old, but I knew how to handle the situation. Here I am today thanks to that situation."

"It must've been difficult for you to have to do that. And walk away like it never happened."

"It was, at the start, but then I got used to it. And now the past is coming back. It's interesting how we are few hours away to close the op that started 8 years ago and I'm talking about my father."

'If you wait for the right time to come Marty, you'll wait forever."

Both Hope and Deeks knew the double meaning of her words, but neither of them spoke. They sat on the couch for what it seemed like eternity when Deeks' phone rang.

"Yeah? Yes, she is with me. Yeah, we're on our way. Gear up Hope. It was Callen on the phone. He wants us to go to the Mission.

…

_Marina Del Rey_

Marcos waited impatiently for Deeks to arrive with his 'buyer'. He arranged that meeting on Tanevski's order, but he didn't like it at all. He wanted to kill the detective and get away with the weapons, but he was bound by the word he gave. He was known as a man that always keeps his promises.

A red Chevrolet Malibu approached the Marina and he could see the driver. And the passenger. It was one of the agents of the NCIS. Woe, two targets with only one bullet. 'Impressive Marcos. You'll add the kill of a fed to your bio.'

Tanevski took his position on the back of the office of Ruiz's. He had the perfect aim on the detective; he just waited for the right time to come. What he didn't tell Ruiz was that he switched half of the cases with weapons. He had to act quickly without anyone noticing that they were missing.

Kensi parked the SRX just behind a green Ford Taurus. Sam parked the Challenger next to the SRX. Sam and Kensi got out of their cars.

"Sam, something isn't right."

"I feel that Kensi. Ruiz is too calm. It seems like no one's around."

"I thought that, too" Said Hope as she parked the Mercedes S550. "Hey isn't that the rental Ford? The one that Tanevski rented when he came to LA?"

'It looks like it, yeah." Said Sam "Hey Eric, run the plates on the green Ford."

"Sure. Running now. Okay, the plates belong to a green Ford Taurus, which belongs to 'LA Rental'. It's rented under the name of…"

"… Michael Leland." Finished Sam

"Yes."

"Why didn't the GPS locator said that the Ford was here?"

"The GPS was turned off 20 minutes ago. That's why it didn't pop up."

"Okay, thanks Eric. Kensi and Hope surround the area. Hope to the east, Kensi to the west. I'll stay here. Alert the team to wait for my sign to move in. If Tanevski's car is here, he might be as well be here, too."

…

Deeks stopped the car. He and Callen got out. Deeks wore black leather jacket, navy blue shirt and grey khakis. Callen wore a suit and a yellow shirt, no tie. He was the businessman, while Deeks was the casual, everyday guy. The Rolex Hetty gave Callen earlier that day, made a perfect match with the suit. Both men were sight for sore eyes. Elegant, charming, and handsome. Deeks approached Ruiz.

"Marcos."

"Max."

"This is my friend, David Webb."

"Whoa, someone read 'The Bourne Identity'."

"What can I tell you, I'm a fan of spy fiction." Said Callen. "Let's get straight on business. I have an appointment in half an hour."

"I never knew you read 'The Bourne Identity', G." Said Sam on the mike, smiling

"Sure, there are the cases with weapons. You can check them yourself Mr. Webb."

Callen moved towards the cases. He checked the AKs and G36s.

"Nice. Your weapons are pure quality."

"I'm a man that works clean job, Mr. Webb. Now, the money."

Callen moved to the Malibu and took the briefcase with the money. He touched his ear mike and spoke low voice.

"This is a trap guys. I think we're made. We better move in after I give him the money. And Sam, just for the record I'm a fan of good books."

Callen closed the door of the Malibu. Hope, Kensi and Sam were in position. Also the SWAT team was on position. Callen brought the money to Ruiz.

"It was my pleasure to work with you Mr. Webb and you Max." This is getting interesting, thought Ruiz. And now the final touch. "Or should I say detective Deeks and agent Callen."

Ruiz smiled as he saw the surprised looks on their faces. He thought of Tanevski waiting on the back. He moved few steps ahead, giving him the clear shot. Suddenly Deeks moved few inches backwards in an attempt to take a shot if he had a chance. Tanevski fired. Callen was the one who received the bullet.

Deeks tried to run, but Ruiz got hold of him. He dragged him to the parking lot in front of his office.

…

Tanevski shot Callen in the stomach. Deeks watched as his friend fell on the ground his hands clutched on the wound, as he was dragged by Ruiz.

Sam yelled 'G' in a desperate voice and started shooting and he took down some of Ruiz's men. That much of a high level security, Mr. Ruiz.

Ruiz pressed his left arm on Deeks' neck and with his right held a knife under his jaw to make sure that Deeks won't run away.

Kensi tried to approach Ruiz and take him before he entered the Ford, but Deeks' life was in danger. By shooting Ruiz she risked a bullet in Deeks' body, too. She couldn't take any chances with him. Kensi loved Deeks too much for her to let Ruiz to take him, but she knew it was the right thing for now. She didn't know why, but her mind flashed to the moment two years ago when Deeks kissed her and she left in a hurry on a lame excuse that she must follow Michelle. And then he was kidnapped. He was tortured. He came back as another man. She watched helplessly as Ruiz was trying to force Deeks to get in the car.

Ruiz pulled Deeks towards the car, the green rental Ford. He opened the trunk. He forced Deeks to get inside. Before Ruiz closed the trunk, Deeks saw his friend lying on the ground, bleeding. Ruiz saw the expression on the detective's face. He sent his crooked smile.

"What do they say, mi amigo, keep your enemies close, but your friends even closer. And then kill them."

Ruiz slammed the trunk shut. Everything went black.


	8. The Aftermath

Chapter 8-The Aftermath

_(From Chapter 7)_

_Ruiz pulled Deeks towards the car, the green rental Ford. He opened the trunk. He forced Deeks to get inside. Before Ruiz closed the trunk, Deeks saw his friend lying on the ground, bleeding. Ruiz saw the expression on the detective's face. He sent his crooked smile._

"_What do they say, mi amigo, keep your enemies close, but your friends even closer. And then kill them."_

_Ruiz slammed the trunk shut. Everything went black._

…

When Tanevski pulled the trigger he thought of killing the blonde detective, but he missed and now one of the federal agents was lying on the ground in grave danger. But, he and Ruiz had a Plan "B" prepared, so he put his gun under the blouse and fled the scene. He popped up in the black Cadillac Escalade and headed towards the spot that Ruiz was supposed to arrive in 10 minutes. He called few numbers and all hell broke loose.

God, he hated to leave the Audi on the parking lot, but that was better than the cops making the connection between him and that beautiful car.

Earlier that day, before the detective and his "buyer" came to MDR; Kristijan Tanevski arrived with the black Audi and parked it on the Mariott parking lot. As far as he was concerned the police wasn't aware of the car's existence and he wanted it to stay that way. He thought of the plan that knew Ruiz would like. The basics were next: He left the Audi abandoned on the parking lot. The next thing was that he took a cab and drove to North Sierra Bonita Avenue where he kept the green rental Ford Taurus. He knew that the police knew that he was in LA and they probably tracked him, so he searched for the GPS tracker and removed it. It was of an essence this thing to go as planned. Then he drove the Ford to Marina Del Rey. He switched cars with Ruiz. He took Ruiz's Escalade and parked it out of reach. Ruiz took the Ford and parked it outside his office. Tanevski took his position in Ruiz's office and adjusted his aim. He fired, but he missed his target.

Then he moved to Plan "B". To make Deeks' life bitter. And he was just getting started.

…

_Down at the Marina_

Everything was in total chaos. Bullets were flying everywhere. Hope could see Ruiz get in the green Ford after he put Deeks in the trunk. They were in the middle of a shootout, but she couldn't leave her cousin alone. She called Eric in OPS requesting visual on the vehicle Ruiz was driving.

"Sorry Hope, but someone just hacked us. I can't get through the traffic cams. We're working on the problem, but it could take hours."

"Deeks doesn't have hours Eric!"

"I know Hope, but I don't know how else to help you."

"Okay."

She shut the phone and started shooting at Ruiz's men. She shot two men, Sam took three of four and Kensi took down one. Almost every one of Ruiz's men was killed, except of two men that were arrested by the SWAT team. One of them was General Mike Novack.

What the hell was he doing here?

"Come on G, don't let me down! This is not your time!" Sam yelled desperately

Callen couldn't say anything. He was trying hard to keep his eyes open. Then he passed away.

"Where is the ambulance, damn it?!"

"'Should be there any second Sam." Eric spoke on the mike.

Hope looked at her watch. 10 minutes after Deeks was taken. She could hear the sirens of the ambulance coming from afar. She ran off to the Cadillac and started the engine. She had a pretty good idea of where Ruiz was taking Deeks.

…

Tanevski and Ruiz met on the spot that was marked as their Plan "B". Ruiz pulled to a stop on the parking lot and shut down the engine. He took the keys of the rental Ford and unlocked the trunk. He pulled Deeks out of it and cuffed him. He placed duck tape on his mouth and blindfolded him. Tanevski took over and pushed Deeks on the backseat floor. He put a blanket on top of him and closed the door.

"It was good to be partners Marcos."

"Same here Storm. See ya around."

Tanevski drove the SUV out of the parking lot and headed towards the LA traffic. In a matter of seconds he vanished and no one saw him again. He blended with the other vehicles. He tricked the elite NCIS team. He killed one of their agents and he got hold of the man that ruined his business 8 years ago.

After Tanevski took off Ruiz got in the green Ford and put it in gear. He started the engine and he left the parking lot. Just after he turned right he saw a silver Cadillac SRX heading towards his direction. He pressed down the gas pedal and sped up a little. The Cadillac did the same.

…

When they approached the Marina where the headquarters of Ruiz's firm was (Admiralty Way, Marina Del Rey), Hope noticed the big parking lot just outside the Marina. It took 10 minutes give or take to get to the parking lot and lay low so no one would notice you where there until the path is clear to leave the lot. Suddenly, she got sight of the green rental Ford that Ruiz drove out of the Marina that previously belonged to Kristijan Tanevski. She called Eric on the phone.

"Eric I'm seeing the green Ford right in front of me. Tell me that the system is back!"

"Yup, it's back. It's like someone wanted us shut down for 10 minutes."

"He just left Marina Del Rey Mariott parking lot. Tell me you got eyes on us."

"Yes, I do."

"Okay, I'm going after him."

Hope took off after the Ford. She was careful not to bump into the trunk, because if she did that, she could hurt Deeks.

Ruiz turned left on West Washington Boulevard and then right on Grayson Avenue. He cut through the traffic like hurricane and he caused few vehicles to change their path and bump into each other.

"Eric, send help on Grayson Avenue. I just saw green Range Rover bum into yellow Chevrolet Aveo that bumped into blue Dodge truck."

"Copy that. Help is on their way."

Ruiz turned left on 28th Avenue and continued right on Dell Avenue. Hope was right behind him as he headed straight on Riviera Avenue and onto Grand Avenue. She lost sight of the Ford as a big truck cut her. Ruiz made a turn on the circular flow and continued on Main Street.

"Eric, tell me that you got sight of the Ford. I lost him."

"He is going straight on Main Street. He just made a left turn on Sunset Avenue."

"Thanks Eric. I see him."

…

For a moment Marcos Ruiz thought that he lost the woman in the silver SRX as he turned left on the circular flow. But soon he proved he was wrong. Some women have balls, huh Marcos?

…

Hope continued pursuing the Ford as Ruiz turned right on Pacific Avenue.

"Where the hell are you going Ruiz?"

He continued straight on Nelson Way. Hope tried to take over to the left side, but Ruiz read her and drove to the right. She tried to take over to the right side, but he drove to the left.

For a couple of minutes Hope was chasing Ruiz and the adrenalin rushed through her veins. She never drove a car like the SRX in more than 60 km/h. She was tired of Ruiz already.

"I'm gonna get you son of a bitch! Eric, tell me how to cut him without damaging the back of the car."

"There's a stop on the road just outside Nelson Way. There's intersection between Nelson Way, Pico Boulevard and Ocean Avenue. If you make it on time there's a big chance you can throw him off balance on the left."

"Got it."

Hope did what Eric said. She took over to the left side and she pushed the Ford off the road. For a moment Ruiz lost the grip on the wheel and he bumped into another car. The airbag opened and took him by surprise.

Hope braked hard.

Ruiz felt dizziness and he heard a female voice shouting.

"Put your hands where I can see them! Get out of the car slowly!"

He did as she asked. He knew he had nowhere to go now. The game is over.

"Put your hands on your head! Get down on your knees! Lie down on the ground!"

She took him by his arms and handcuffed him.

"Marcos Ruiz you are under arrest. You have the right to remain silent. Everything that you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have right to an attorney. If you can't afford one, one will be appointed to you by the State. You have a right to a phone call…"

Hope put Ruiz in the backseat of the SRX. She went to the green Ford again and took the keys out of the ignition. She unlocked the trunk and opened it. For a moment she just stared inside the trunk and said nothing.

"Eric, Deeks isn't in the trunk. I repeat, Deeks isn't in the trunk."

Her blood pressure went high in a minute when she came down to the SRX and got hold of Ruiz's collar.

Great minds think alike, huh?

"Where is he?!"

Ruiz smiled lightheartedly and said nothing.

"Kje te ubijam, me razbirash?! Kje te ubijam kopile edno! Kazhi mi kade e Diks?"

(I will kill you, do you understand that?! I will kill you bastard! Tell me where is Deeks?)

He continued smiling.

"Kuchkin sin!" (Son of a bitch)

Hope kicked one of the tires of the car.

"Arghhhhh!"

Hope slammed the door of the SRX driver's side shut and she drove to the Boatshed.

…

_In the Boatshed_

"Listen you son of a bitch! You are gonna tell me where you took detective Deeks!" Hope yelled

"I'm not saying anything without a lawyer. I know my rights."

"It's in your best interest to tell us where is detective Deeks. You're facing 25 to life sentence Ruiz. The charges are illegal arms dealing, attempt of murder of federal agent, kidnapping a police officer and conspiracy to commit murder. The murder of David Lucas."

"Whoa, whoa! Wait a minute. I didn't shoot the guy. And I didn't kill David. I already told that to Max."

"It doesn't matter. You knew what was going to happen. That your friend wanted to kill the agent. That's equal as pulling the trigger Marquitos."

Ruiz smiled.

"Why are you smiling? Nothing is funny here!" Hope was on fire and she was afraid that she might lose her temper.

"Where did you take detective Deeks?" Asked Hope with calmed voice.

Ruiz said nothing.

"You're pissing me off Ruiz. Who was the shooter?"

"Figure it out. You are the agent."

"Technically I'm Inspector and not an agent, at least not yet. But, that's none of your damn business. For the last time, where is Deeks?"

Hope had death glare on her eyes. Her brown eyes were fixed on Ruiz's black like she was trying to kill him without drawing her weapon. He stood perfectly still and smiled.

"I'm going to take that smile off your face Ruiz." Said Hope "I promise."

Hope left the interrogation room and slammed the door.

"He's not gonna tell us who shot Callen. And he won't tell where Marty is. I'm going to explode. What do you got?"

"General Novack wouldn't say anything either. He asked for a lawyer the minute I brought him here." Said Kensi

"Any words on Callen?"

"Nope. Sam is pissed." (Pause) Damn!"

Kensi slammed her fist on the table.

"Hey. We'll find him, Kens."

"I know that. But what's going to happen to him in meantime…"

"You're thinking about Sidorov?"

"Yes."

"I wish I could say something that will ease what you're feeling right now, but I don't know what to say. I mean I know that you've been through a lot this year. I read the files. And I can't imagine the pain after what you two went through separately when you were tortured. I believe that made you and Marty even stronger. And I know that you are the bravest and the strongest woman I have ever met in my life. It's okay to be afraid. I know that your mind goes to black scenarios, but we'll find Marty before the man who has him has a chance to do something to him."

Kensi looked at Hope and she saw truthfulness in her words. She knew that Hope meant what she said. In a matter of a few months both her and Deeks experienced things that left them deeply scarred. Each one of them went through hell at the time they were held captive. The wounds on the outside healed quickly, but the wounds inside were still healing. Deeks once said to her that the pain and the fear will pass with the time being, but she now knew that he said that to reassure her. He himself was still hurting. He was afraid to talk about it, but even after more than a year passed, Deeks would wake up in the middle of the night, his eyes wet and he'll gaze into the walls searching for an answer 'Why me?'.

The least Kensi could do was to love Deeks even more after he came back out of that body shop. And he showed his love and concern for her when she got back from Afghanistan. They left that time out of their lives, but now Deeks was kidnapped again and Kensi was worried that he won't be able to come back from this one.

This case was wearing off Deeks' strength. Even if he didn't want to admit it, it was personal to him. He got to know that the man he thought it was his friend lied to him and that he had a cousin and a family far away. He went through a lot in a short time that Kensi thought he would lose his grounds. He already lashed out the day he found out about the betrayal. She helped him to get through that period, but she knew better than to be fooled by Deeks' "I'm fine". She was sure that he kept his emotions in a place where no one could reach them. The past month those emotions boiled in him to a degree they threatened to ruin Deeks and possibly affect their "thing".

The one thing that Deeks lacked the most, beside the communication skills, was controlling his emotions. He was impulsive when it came to that.

But, Kensi trusted Deeks with her life. After her dad, Deeks was the only person that had the ability to make her comfortable and loved. He made her feel like a princess. He was the one person in the world she trusted the most and loved the most, and she knew that Deeks would do everything to get back to her alive. He was one hell of a fighter.

"I guess Angello was right about the three hearts." Kensi wasn't aware that she said that out loud.

"What?"

"Nothing. So, what do we do now Hope?"

"I was thinking about something Kens. There are few aspects of this thing. First, the car that Ruiz drove. It was the green Ford Taurus that Tanevski rented when he arrived to LA under his alias Michael Leland. The last time I checked Ruiz drove black Cadillac Escalade. Second, the parking lot. It's where the exchange happened. Whoever has Deeks waited there to pick him up."

"In Ruiz's Escalade?"

"Maybe. Which gives us the question, who was the mysterious man driving Ruiz's Escalade? And who shot Callen."

"Eric ran all of the vehicles that left MDR Mariott parking lot before Hope spotted Ruiz."

"Got it. Just a sec. Okay… 10 minutes after the shootout, Ruiz enters the parking lot. 2 minutes later a black Escalade leaves the parking lot. I'll try to zoom in and sharpen the image. And here's our mystery man."

"Oh my God. It's Kristijan Tanevski."

Hope looked at Tanevski's image on the screen as she connected the dots.

"So, Tanevski shoots Callen, but the person he was aiming was Deeks. Somehow, one of them moved and he missed. He shot the wrong person. Then, Plan "B". Tanevski takes the Escalade, while Ruiz is supposed to take Deeks and leave with the green Ford. He meets Tanevski at the parking lot and then Tanevski leaves with Deeks. And for all of that time the system in OPS is hacked. It was intentional after all. Tanevski calls for favor, we get shut down for 10 minutes and he gets away. Eric, can you tell us where Tanevski went?"

"He took off right on West Washington Boulevard. I don't know where he went after that."

"Perfect. So, he has Deeks with him and Ruiz's Escalade. He would want to lay low somewhere near MDR for a while. Eric, check the larger building that are near Marina Del Rey. Warehouses, shops, markets, everything that has a large basements or a place where Tanevski might keep Deeks."

"Okay. (Typing) There are 13 larger buildings that can be reached in time frame of 30 minutes. But, they are scattered on the map like Christmas tree lights. How we narrow this down?"

"Call Sam and tell him that we need his assistance. We can take another available NCIS teams and include LAPD in our search. We can go warehouse by warehouse. If we find anything we call off the others, but if not, we search every place thoroughly. In case we don't find anything we'll try another angle. I'll go talk to Ruiz one more time."

…

"We know where your friend is headed Ruiz. I'll make sure you share the same cell with him in federal prison."

"Federal prison?"

"Yes. This is a federal investigation Ruiz. A federal agent gets shot, another kidnapped. I already told you that. So, it's a federal matter."

"I thought Max was a detective."

"He is. But he has the status of a federal agent. I guess I forgot to mention it earlier. Silly me."

"Where is my lawyer?"

Suddenly Ruiz felt uncomfortable. He knew this was a federal investigation, but he thought because of Max's title that the LAPD would be the one responsible for him. "'Guess I was wrong" Ruiz said to himself. He did this job because of Storm and it was his idea to kill Max. It's not his fault that the fed got shot. He was just following orders.

"He is on his way. Just one more question. Where's your Escalade?"

"I don't know. Someone stole it couple of nights ago."

"Did you call the police?"

"No, I thought of finding it myself."

"How convenient, huh? Has Michael Leland come today to Marina Del Rey, Ruiz?"

"No. Why?"

"Maybe, he took it, when he came today."

"I said he didn't."

"I know he is the one that shot agent Callen and shot detective Deeks. So, cut the crap and confess before you go to trial. You'll save the State's money. And we have footage that shows us Leland drives your SUV out of the parking lot just before you left."

"That proves nothing. It's circumstantial evidence."

"I don't think so. If I were you, I would've started the preparations for prison life."

Ruiz said nothing, but he was clearly upset. Hope left the boatshed together with Kensi. Before she left, she watched on the screen while Ruiz's mood changed.

"I guess, I took the smile off your face, Marcos Ruiz."

…

_In the hospital_

Sam spent almost two hours in the hall, waiting someone to tell him what's going on with Callen. They were partners for 7 years now, and he felt Callen was like his brother. He remembered the moment when Callen got shot few years back and when he thought he would die. He had the same feeling now. He jumped every time a nurse left the operation hall. But, no one told him more than he already knew. "He lost a lot of blood. We're still not sure what'll happen." The same blabbing they did as always. The thought of losing his partner was overwhelming. The big guy that always smiled now was sad and he couldn't help, but wonder if he should've listened Deeks' pleads. And then his phone rang. It was Eric.

"You, Sam sorry to interrupt you, but you need to come back to OPS."

"Why?"

"I'll brief you when you get here."

…

Sam was mad when Eric called and said that Kensi and Hope needed his help. He wanted to stay in the hospital in case there were news on Callen's state, but the truth was he was more useful in the field then in the hospital. There was not anything he could do to help G right now. He started the engine on the Challenger and headed to OPS.

…

_In OPS_

"Sam, how's Callen? Asked Hope

"Still in surgery. What have you got?"

"We have 13 addresses to cover. We need a plan."

"Okay… This three on West Washington Boulevard will be covered by Hope and one NCIS team. The other three on Lincoln Boulevard will be covered by Hope and another NCIS team. The four on Maxella Avenue will be covered by me and third NCIS team. The rest of the addresses on Mirandao Way, Melrose Avenue and McConell Avenue will be covered by LAPD. If we find anything in any of the buildings in question we'll proceed with extreme carefulness. We don't wanna lose Deeks.

Hope could hear the worried sound of Sam's voice and she asked himself was it because of what happened with Sidorov? Or because Sam became too much emotionally bonded with Deeks? She was aware that both of them were tortured in the hands of Isaac Sidorov, and one hell of a bond was connected to it. Sam wasn't a guy that will do something unpredictable, but if he was cornered like he was now, he was a ticking bomb waiting to explode. His partner was just shot and his other partner, his friend was kidnapped.

"We move in 30 minutes. Everybody stand by and wait for my orders. Study the plan once more and be prepared for anything."

…

_North Sierra Bonita Avenue_

The house on North Sierra Bonita Avenue was two stories high, 250m2 large with additional space of 100 m2 that served as patio. Kristijan Tanevski had all the privacy in the world and he knew that they can't be found. Well, at least for a few hours he could enjoy his prey. He parked the Escalade on the back of the house and opened the garage. He put the cat in the garage and turned off the engine. He opened the back door. He pulled the blanket off the blonde detective that spent the last 29 minutes on the floor of the car. He took him by the arms and straightened him up. He kicked and tried to run, but a kick in the back was enough to stop him for now. He had different plans for him.

Kristijan Tanevski finally had the man that ruined his plans 8 years ago. The plan was that he and Ruiz had a deal for a shipment with weapons that was supposed to arrive in 27.12.2006. But, on 25.12.2006 he made it possible to LAPD, so they could break in and stop the arms dealing ring that led Ruiz. He practically ruined his own operation, but he did it, so he could find out who the undercover cop was. He had two guesses.

The first was David Lucas and the second was Max Gentry. After the arrest Tanevski used his alias and visited Lucas in prison. He questioned his as a police officer would do, but he didn't know anything about the operation. He was certain that Max was the missing link. David told that to him. David also told him about the research he conducted on max Gentry and that the data he found on the Internet looked like they were put together just to cover the basics of a character that didn't existed. He inserted himself in max's world, because his friend. As the months went by Max was as tough as the first day David met him and couldn't extract any info out of him. That's when Michael Leland promised him that after he serves his two year sentence he'll find him a job.

And Michael Leland never backed off. In 2008 David Lucas got out. Michael called a good friend of his, General Mike Novack and arranged for David to start his work as a Marine. That was part of his cover. Knowing David, he was strong and born leader; he could pass as a Marine anytime. He knew how to do the job. But, Michael had one condition in exchange of the help. He needed David to research Max again, but now form a different angle and he did that. This time it was to find out his real identity.

Out of the many flaws detective Marty Deeks had was the routine. He was a creature of habit. He would go out in the same places, he bought his clothes in one store, and he was running the same path every morning. Because of that, he was once shot. Sam was like his mother then and told him to change his habits frequently. But Marty was stubborn as always.

That's how David found him. He was sitting in the bar where they went out few times. The same bar where Hetty met Deeks in 2010, with a job offer which he accepted. Some things never change. It was enough for David to ask the bartender who the guy was and the next thing he heard was "That's Marty". He started digging all the guys that had the first or last named Marty or Martin and he found the match.

Detective Martin A. Deeks was born on 8th of January 1979 in Los Angeles. He lived on 1894 Parkson Avenue. His social security number was 987 00 4320. He drove red Chevrolet Malibu, plates California-43DK814. He also owned a motorcycle Triumph Bonneville T100, Steve McQueen Edition. His education was impressive. He attended Reseda High School in Reseda, California. Then he went to law School and got a degree, Juris Doctor. After Law School he enrolled in Police Academy. He worked for the Office of the Public Defender in LA County before he joined the LAPD. LAPD was his current employer, but he worked as a liaison officer in the Naval Criminal Investigative Service for the Office of Special Projects since 6th of April 2010. His badge number was #8523. His supervisor in LAPD was Lt. Roger Bates. His previous supervisor was Lt. Mark Soriano. His supervisor in NCIS was the Operations Manager Henrietta Lange "Hetty". His colleagues were Special Agent in Charge/Senior Field Agent G. Callen, Special Agent/Senior Field Agent Sam Hanna, former Navy SEAL, and Special Agent/Junior Field Agent Kensi Blye, that was Deeks' partner. Sometimes on the picture appeared Assistant Director Owen Granger. Deeks' specialization was undercover work. His weapon of choice was Beretta S27S, but he used the weapon that his colleagues used. SIG&SAUER. His hobby was surfing and you could see him going on a beach every now and then to enjoy the waves.

David took pictures. A lot of pictures. But, for the whole time he followed Deeks David never called Leland back. In the middle of December, Novack called Leland and told him that David was acting strange and that he should check him out. On December 22nd he arrived to LA and found out that some Inspector from God knows where (He was stupid enough not to know that the police from his home town was after him) questioned David about his possible connection to Kristijan Tanevski. He had no choice. He had to kill David. He was afraid that David will open his mouth.

So, he followed David on 25th of December first at work and when he took off he continued tailing David to his home. When he saw him, David started running. Leland eventually caught him and asked for the information he had on the cop. David gave him the USB drive where the photos and docs were stored. Leland put two bullets in him and watched him die. He checked for witnesses and when he was sure that no one was around he left the scene.

But, Kristijan Tanevski left a small piece of the puzzle behind him. The Inspector from God knows where was Hope Brandel from Macedonia that followed his tracks in LA. The same country of his origin.

The second piece of the puzzle was that NCIS also knew about the photos and documents David gathered. And they knew about him.

He left a trail after all.

…

Tanevski dragged Deeks to the living room where he cuffed him on one of the table legs. The table was solid steel, so he couldn't move the cuffs or to break the table leg.

Deeks adjusted his sight as Tanevski pulled off his blindfold. The living room was paired with the kitchen. Across the hall were located too large rooms and on the right was the toilet. There were stairs that led to the second floor. On the right was the front door. His only way out. The windows were sealed and he couldn't risk opening them. The drive from MDR to the current location lasted 29, maybe 30 minutes. He had no idea where he was, but he had a pretty good idea how to run away. In a few minutes Tanevski will be back and it was the only time he would be able to escape.

Tanevski entered the room and the first thing he did was to hit Deeks on the face. He hit him couple of times on the stomach and in the back, but Deeks stood still and said nothing. Tanevski lowered towards Deeks and took Deeks' chin into his hand. He made Deeks look into his eyes. The eyes of the Devil. Just when he thought of smashing Deeks' head in the table leg, Deeks took him by surprise when he pressed his leg with his foot until he heard a crack. Tanevski let go of Deeks and took his injured leg in his hands. Deeks made the next move and tangled his legs around Tanevski's neck. Tanevski blacked out. Deeks pulled Tanevski as hard as he could and with the right hand searched his pockets. He took the key and unlocked the cuffs.

His next move was to run through the door. He got on the street and started running. He didn't know where, he just run. He passed a block, then two, and the next thing he saw was a big billboard that indicated he was in West Hollywood. A realization dawned on his face. He was held in Tanevski's house on North Sierra Bonita Avenue. He was running when he saw a car approaching. He stopped the car. A man and a woman got out clearly upset.

"Please, help me. I'm an LAPD detective and a man grabbed me…"

He didn't even finish his sentence when someone hit him on the head. Deeks fell on the ground.

"Go away! I said, go away!"

The couple was so afraid of the man with the gun that they took off immediately. But, the man called 911 and reported what he saw.

Tanevski leaned against Deeks. "No one escapes from its destiny detective Deeks. And your destiny is to be killed by my hands."

He dragged Deeks to the Escalade that he parked a block away. He took care this time to close the door. He took Deeks to the second floor. He left him on the floor and kicked him.

"You son of a bitch! You'll pay dearly for what you've done to me! I can guarantee you that."

…

_Office of Special Projects_

Hope took the plan on Costco Vision Center that was located on 13463 West Washington Boulevard. It contained large parking lot to the south with a side street to the west Walnut Avenue (If Tanevski wasn't hiding in that building he could've taken one of the houses on Walnut Avenue) on the other side of a small wall and bordered by a sidewalk. There was a small loading dock on the corner of the building next to the Vision Center and the entrance/exit to the parking lot went past a Subway sandwich shop and a Starbucks coffee house. Damn, she loved Starbucks. The Vision Center was in some kind of small type shopping area. There were few entrances to the Vision Center, and couple of heating/air vents. There were also access walkways on all the entrances. The Vision Center had two large basements that could be accessed by the stairs, but either way if you wanted to go to one of the two basements with surveillance camera would've caught your movements.

Hope thought of entering the front door, while the other agents covered the other entrances and the parking lot. She concluded that they must act carefully and silently and not to spook Tanevski if he was hiding in there somewhere.

After Costco Vision Center, Hope and the first NCIS team were supposed to cover two more objects. The first was Buy Cheap Software and the second 99 Cents Only Stores on West Washington Boulevard.

Sam had the plan of Villa Marina Marketplace Mall in front of him in the rest room. He was thinking about Callen and Deeks while studying the plan and how they should make the entering.

"You seem out of focus Mr. Hanna."

Hetty startled Sam and he almost jumped out of the couch.

"I am focused."

"Oh, yes you are. That's why are staring in the plan 10 minutes and you have no clue how to do the job."

"Of course I know how to do the job Hetty. There's a large parking lot on all sides of the Mall, with multiple entrance/exit points for the traffic. On the north we have Maxella Avenue, on the east Glancoe Avenue and on the south Marina Express Way. It contains multiple loading docks, service entrances and access basements. The parking lot is bordered with sidewalks and palm trees and apartment buildings across the streets. Now, am I focused Hetty?"

Hetty felt the irony and anger in Sam's voice. It was understandable. His partner was shot and fought for his life. His other partner and friend was missing and he was forced to searched some buildings that they weren't sure Deeks was in one of them.

"Look, Mr. Hanna I know that you are worried about Mr. Callen and Mr. Deeks, but I need your head in this operation. If you can't do this, let me know."

"I can do this Hetty. It's just I'm pissed off that Tanevski played us all once again. He somehow got hold on the data that David gathered on Deeks and us and convinced Ruiz to play along with him. When he saw Deeks coming with one of the agents he thought that he could take them both. What bothers me is why he shot Callen and grabbed Deeks? He could've easily shoot Deeks and grab Callen."

"I think that was his intention Mr. Hanna. But, he somehow missed and shot Mr. Callen. He had to take Mr. Deeks. Ruiz helped him. He wouldn't admit if the thing was Tanevski's idea, but I'm pretty sure he was just helping him with the weapons part. Marcos Ruiz doesn't have the balls to plan this thing and then run like a coward."

"Let's hope we'll find Deeks on time before Tanevski kills him."

What he meant was, before Tanevski did something to him.

…

_Action Watersports _

Action Watersports was located on 4144 Lincoln Boulevard. It was a small shop with access in the back and front. There was no street parking, and it looked like the only lot was to the south between Action Watersports and the Dollar Tree (the building next door). The back had a chain-link fence around it, with a tall steel rack with kayaks and canoes on it. There were some larger kayaks propped against the back fence sticking over the top. The fence was covered with tarps, so people on the sidewalk or the street can't see what's in the fenced-in area. There was a Harley Davidson Motorcycle Shop "Bartel's Harley Davidson" across the street from the Watersports building.

Kensi smiled to herself, while she thought of Deeks that could be in the building. She couldn't help, but think how much he'd like these two shops.

"Damn Deeks, where are you?"

Kensi blew out air and spoke on her mike. "Okay guys, we do this on 3. Three, two, one… Go!"

The NCIS team with Kensi burst into the building searching for Deeks, but no one was there.

"This is the third building we cover and there's no sign of Deeks. Sam?"

"Same here Kensi."

"Hope?"

"Nothing here, too."

"Okay, let's get back to OPS and figure our next move out."

…

They didn't come up with anything on their search, so Sam, Hope, and Kensi returned to OPS. It was close to 5 p.m. and still there wasn't a word on Deeks. Sam said that he'll check on Callen in the hospital. It was understandable. He was his friend and partner and he wanted to be there when Callen will get out of surgery. Hope and Kensi worked on the possibilities where Tanevski could hide especially when he had Deeks and a big SUV.

…

_North Sierra Bonita Avenue_

When Deeks woke up he felt a sharp pain in his head. It hurt to move his head, but it also hurt to move his arms and legs. He tried to get up, but his body ached. He wasn't sure how much time went by since he escaped, but he was sure that Tanevski found him. He remembered talking to a couple and then nothing.

What now? He couldn't the risk to escape again. The only thing left was the hope. He hoped that his friends are coming for him. Then he remembered Callen was shot.

"Oh God, what have I done? I just sent my friend in death."

Then Deeks' thoughts flew to Kensi. He as sure she was pissed about what happened to him and that she was worried. Hell, maybe she even cracked someone's neck. He knew how this case was dangerous, but the thought of never seeing Kensi again overwhelmed him. He remembered all the moments they shared together throughout the years. All the times they got out pretending they were just friends. Kensi smiling to his stupid jokes.

And he thought of all the moments they wouldn't share if Tanevski kills him. Instead of black scenarios, Deeks focused on the moment when he'll see Kensi and her beautiful mismatched eyes. He vowed the moment when the and Kensi will be together again.

And then he blacked out, again.

…

_In OPS_

"I was thinking about the weapons the whole time and I can't find anything that'll help us find out where's Deeks."

"I may have an answer to that Hope." Said Nell

"Let's hear it."

Ruiz told Deeks that the deal was over 5000 pcs of AKs and 5000 pcs of G36s. That's approximately 84 cases with weapons. Half an hour ago LAPD sent their report on the confiscated weapons. There were indeed 84 cases, but half of the cases were empty. Someone took the weapons before the exchange."

"Tanevski. He must've taken them. He set up Ruiz and us."

"The weapons had a GPS tracker in them. The company that sent them to Tanevski suspected something is wrong and they put trackers in them. They can't be pinpointed exactly where they are, but the last two hours the GPS says the weapons are somewhere I West Hollywood."

"West Hollywood… Why's that sound so familiar?" Asked Hope

"Because that's where Tanevski lived in 2006. North Sierra Bonita Avenue, West Hollywood. And Tanevski's workplace was in West Hollywood, too. Fed Ex Office Print & Ship Center. "

"Yeah. Now, I remember. So, Tanevski is either at his house or in Fed Ex. I doubt that he'll revisit his old workplace now that he is wanted for attempt of murder of a federal agent and kidnapping of another. He needs a secluded spot, where no one will disturb him and no one will question his actions. That leaves us the house. Last I checked the house was two stories high, and with great isolation. It's a large house with a large space as a patio, and a garage where he could've left the Escalade and the weapons. If he took half of the weapons it means he already has a buyer. Nell, check if Tanevski made contact with someone in between, after Deeks' kidnapping."

"Okay. Here says, that Kristijan Tanevski used his credit card on the named Michael Leland to buy a pre-paid phone. He called a number in LA. The phone call lasted 2 minutes. After that Tanevski ditched the phone. I'll try to pinpoint the exact location of the receiver of the caller. And… it's a payphone in a gas station on Mullholland Drive. Other than that I'd say he wants to lay low."

"He's smart. He wouldn't be so obvious as to let us know who the buyer is. However, let's check the house. Sent me the exact address on my phone. Alert the LAPD. Tell them to send cavalry. It's top priority.

Hope grabbed the keys from the SRX and flew through the stairs.

"Kensi!"

"I'm here. What's up?"

"Nell found a possible lead to where Deeks could be. It's Tanevski's house on North Sierra Bonita Avenue. Come with me. We need to end this once and for all."

…

_On their way to North Sierra Bonita Avenue_

Hope's phone rang.

"Hey Eric, what do you got?"

"I got a video from Ruiz's office from yesterday around the time he called Deeks."

"And?"

"And, it turns out that Tanevski drove black Audi R8 GT Spyder. Brand new."

"Then why he did he took Ruiz's Escalade?"

"That's a good question. As we all know they switched car. Earlier today Ruiz parked the Escalade on MDR Mariott parking lot. Tanevski parked the Audi in plain sight. Then he took a cab and got back to North Sierra Bonita Avenue. He must've figured we knew about the Ford, so he pulled out the GPS tracker and led us to believe that the car is still there. Another camera angle shows that Ruiz drove the Audi to a camera blind spot before Deeks and Callen arrived. He probably thought that the Audi will remain hidden. After he did that, he entered Ruiz's office and he settled on the back. After he shot Callen he took off with the Escalade. That's about the time we were hacked."

"So, he had enough time to park the Audi, take Deeks hostage in Ruiz's Escalade and no one even noticed."

"Exactly."

"Perfect. Where's that Audi Eric?"

"According to the records from the parking lot it's still there"

"Okay. Send a team to pick it up. Good job Eric."

"Thanks Hope. And, Sam is headed your way."

"How's Callen?"

"He got out of surgery. It looks like he lost a lot of blood, but nothing serious. He'll spend few days in the hospital, but his vitals are good. Sam said he'll probably wake up in the morning.

"Good news."

Which were about to get worse.

"Hope?"

"Yes, Eric?"

"20 minutes ago, a couple called 911 to repot some man attacking another man. The description matches Tanevski and Deeks."

"Where?"

"West Hollywood."

"Thanks again Eric. Kens, we got him."

Hope pressed the gas pedal as she was seeing the first street lights light up in the vicinity of West Hollywood.

…

_North Sierra Bonita Avenue_

Tanevski moved the cases with weapons that he managed to recover before the meeting happened, in the garage. He had weapons that were worthed 3 million dollars, but he wanted to sell them for 10 million dollars on the black market and he already had a buyer. He talked to him and they agreed meeting in a few days. By then, he'll kill the detective and he'll escape with the money. A perfect plan with a lot of holes.

Deeks woke up after he blacked out the second time. His head was throbbing, but he managed to control the pain. Probably he had concussion. He calculated how long it would take to subdue Tanevski again and to find a way out when he heard footsteps approaching the room. He closed his eyes.

Tanevski came back in the house and entered in the room where he kept Deeks. He placed him on the second floor and he double cuffed him, so he couldn't escape. Not that he would after the blow in the head, but just to be sure. That bastard wouldn't give up. When he opened the door, Deeks was still unconscious; at least he looked like it. On the back of the head where he hit him the hair was painted red from the blood. He took out the keys and unlocked the cuffs that held Deeks on the bed. He lifted Deeks with intention to remove him from the room, but that's when Deeks opened his eyes.

He placed his left elbow in Tanevski's chest and ran through the door. This was his chance he thought. Deeks looked at every corner of the second floor for an escape route. But he didn't find one.

At first Tanevski had difficulties to stand up because of his hurt leg and he had trouble breathing. "That son of a bitch is actually pretty strong", thought Tanevski. He got up and chased Deeks through the hall. He spotted him just before Deeks hit the stairs.

…

Deeks spotted the stairs.

"Finally."

"Not yet detective."

Deeks could feel the coldness of the gun through the jacket and stood perfectly still. He knew that this was the end and he closed his eyes.

Instead of hearing a shot he heard the gun fall to the ground and Tanevski pulled Deeks back.

"Show me what you've got bitch. It's your only way out. Fight for your life."

Tanevski took the first blow. He hit Deeks on his face and slit his lips. Deeks closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, ready to give the next blow. He hit Tanevski in the stomach with his leg. Tanevski clutched his hands around his stomach. He didn't have the time to react as Deeks hit him in the hurt leg again. Tanevski screamed as he fell on the floor holding his hurt leg. The pain seared through his body and he was unable to stand up.

But, as soon as Deeks thought that his path is clear Tanevski somehow rised and hit Deeks in the back. Deeks stumbled forwards. He managed to grab the stairs holder. Just as he turned to hit Tanevski with his right hand, Tanevski managed to back away and to prevent Deeks' blow. He punched Deeks on the face. Deeks felt sharp pain in the left side of his face. He felt blood dripping from it. He lost his grip of the holder as he held his bleeding cheek. His right leg slipped.


	9. Under

Chapter 9-Under

**The lyrics belong to their authors respectively**

* * *

><p>Christine Deeks sat on the sofa in the living room thinking of Hetty's visit few days before. She replayed every word in hear head more than once, trying to understand what was Hetty's intention. She spoke indefinite sentences and it was almost like she was trying to send her a hidden message.<p>

Once every week Rocky, her second husband played cards with his friends. They used that time of the week to see each other and to do something that pleased them all and that Tuesday, 20th of January 2015 was the day.

Rocky Ellison was former LAPD Sergeant Detective. She met him on the day her son shot his father. He took their statements and he was the leading detective on that investigation. He concluded that Marty acted in self-defense and that there's no need for charges to be filed. That was the time they actually started seeing each other.

First, Rocky would visit her as a friend, concerned that Gordon John Brandel would come back and finish the job, but he never came, He was busy going to jail every few months.

Few years after the initial event that got them together Rocky told her that Gordon had died in prison. That was in 1998. Somehow she felt emptiness after his death, but she quickly let go off that. They never divorced. They lived separately for about 8 years. And then the marriage offer came out of the blue. Rocky told her that he knows what she's been through and he wants her to be his wife. That he loves her and that she'll be his queen.

Christine was afraid to marry him, but when she saw how much Rocky loved her and respected her, she accepted.

And she wasn't disappointed. It was the one decision in life that she made, she wasn't sorry. He treated her like his equal. He always did something romantic. He bought her flowers, clothes, he was indeed treating her like queen. A man of words and deeds.

Rocky knew that Marty left the house right after he shot Gordon. Christine never talked about her son and he respected her, He never asked about that time of her life. Eventually, she'd give him tidbits of what happened, but nothing more than he already knew. He didn't want to push the matter farther that where it was.

Rocky Ellison watched how Christine transformed throughout the years. When he met her she was bruised and weak woman. Now, she was beautiful again and healed. He wished he was on Marty's place when he shot his father and instead of the shoulder, the bullet to hit his head.

Christine thought of all these things when she switched the TV on. She watched the news on ZNN TV. She almost screamed as she saw her son's face on the screen.

"… _earlier today detective Marty Deeks was kidnapped by a known arms dealer Michael Leland. He was found few hours ago, but it's very important to announce that Michael Leland escaped. Every one that knows where is he…"_

"Marty…"

Christine turned off the TV. She took her jacket and she left the house in a hurry. She forgot to leave a note, so she called her husband on the phone. She explained the situation to him. The next phone call was to Hetty.

"Ms. Lange?"

"Yes?"

"It's Christine. Where's my son? How is he?"

"Calm down Ms. Deeks. He is been taken to the hospital and he just got out of surgery. He'll be fine."

"I'll be there as soon as possible."

Christine pressed the gas pedal of the white Volvo and she was followed by blaring horns. She didn't give a damn. All that she wanted was to see her son.

She knew that she was mean to him and that she said things she still regretted, but she did that to protect him. She knew how mad Gordon could be and she wanted her son to live. She wanted him further form her and she succeeded. She knew that if Marty stayed in that house, he'll be killed by his father that hated him. She knew her son was strong and that he will survive. The signs of that strength were still imprinted in the kitchen wall. Two bullet holes that Gordon left trying to kill her son. And now, 15 years later, Marty's life was in danger again. Christine promised to herself that she'll do everything to gain her son's love again.

On the radio was playing Daughtry's song "Undefeated". The lyrics reminded Christine of her past. It was like the past conspired against her.

_Ho__ooooope__  
><em>_Ho__oooope__  
><em>_H__ooooo__ope__!_

_Swing left, swing right_

_Bruised and black-eyed, half alive_

_Bleeding, choking__  
><em>_Bent__, __not broken _

_Inside_

_And in this world of compromise_

_I hit every curb, every red light__  
><em>_Trying to keep both hands on the wheel__  
><em>_But through it all I'm…_

_Still undefeate__eeee__d__  
><em>_With my back against the ropes__  
><em>_Still undefeate__eeee__d__  
><em>_You can knock me down with body blows__  
><em>_But you cannot break my h__oooo__ope_

_Hoooope_

_Hoooope_

_Weak knees, can't stand_

_Raise up your hands__  
><em>_Don't walk away__  
><em>_Been sucker punched but I'm not down__  
><em>_My feet have never left the ground__  
><em>_It's a fight that I can fix__  
><em>_Like a cut that needs a stitch__  
><em>_And somehow through it all I stand_

_Still undefeat__eeeee__ed__  
><em>_With my back against the ropes__  
><em>_Still undefeat__eeee__ed__  
><em>_You can knock me down with body blows__  
><em>_But you cannot break my ho__ooooo__pe_

_Hooope_

_Hoooope__  
><em>_Cannot break my ho__oooo__pe_

_Hoooope_

_Hoooope__  
><em>_Cannot break my hope_

_We're the ones who take the beating__  
><em>_Get back up and we're still breathing__  
><em>_We are the ones__  
><em>_We'll take the hit straight to the face__  
><em>_And never look the other way__  
><em>_We are the ones_

_Still undefeated__  
><em>_With our backs against the ropes_

_We're still undefeat__eee__ed__  
><em>_We'll break these chains__  
><em>_To let them know__  
><em>_They cannot break our ho__ooo__pe_

_Hoooope_

_Hoooope_

_They cannot break our ho__oooo__pe_

_Hoooope_

_Hoooope__  
><em>_They cannot break our hope__  
><em>_They can break us down but they can't break our hope_

…

Kensi grabbed the dashboard as Hope passed through the traffic like a lightning. She was driving worse than Deeks, but Hope reminded her of herself when she was like walking on nails. The song on the radio was completely unknown to Kensi, but she heard Hope actually sing it.

_Don't burry me_

_Don't let me down_

_Don't say it's over_

'_Cause that would send me under_

_Underneath the ground _

_Don't say those words _

_I want to live, but your words can murder _

_Only you can send me under, under, under_

Kensi thought how much stressed Hope must be that she could sing out loud while they were headed to the house where a lunatic possibly held Deeks? On a scale of one to ten, maybe 15. Kensi knew how much Hope loved Deeks. She knew him barely a month, but for Hope, Deeks was like the big brother she never had.

"I sing to myself when I'm nervous, it that's what you wanted to ask me." Said Hope and interrupted Kensi's thoughts.

Kensi opened her mouth to say something, but decided she shouldn't ask (how the hell?) Hope knew what she was thinking.

On the radio came the song "Crawling Back to You" by Daughtry. Kensi jumped in her seat as Hope nearly crossed on the other side of the road in an attempt to take over a red Chevy Camarro. The driver blared the horn and cursed, as Hope was speeding up.

"I don't think that the guy in the red Camarro will buy you a drink anytime soon." Joked Kensi

"Even if he said something about a drink, I wouldn't have accepted his offer either." Said Hope

Soon, both of them spotted the house. It was little over 5 p.m. and the night was slowly stepping in. Hope knew that at this time of the year in Macedonia would be full of snow, and the traffic would be like a mush, but this was LA and the weather was warm. It rained a little, but the air was warm.

Hope stopped the car and got out of it. So did Kensi. Hope saw the SWAT team that helped them earlier today in Marina Del Rey. She heard engine behind her and she saw Sam's Challenger SRT pull in the driveway.

"What's the plan?" asked Hope

"Well" the head of the SWAT team spoke "we were thinking of a way how to approach the house. We have the front and the back door, no basement. Access points from the fire stairs and the roof. One team will go through the fire stairs, another from the roof. You can cover the front and the back door."

"Hope you and Kensi go through the front door. I'll go through the back door. Let's not lose Tanevski this time." Said Sam

…

_(From Chapter 8)_

_Deeks stumbled forwards. He managed to grab the stairs holder. Just as he turned to hit Tanevski with his right hand, Tanevski managed to back away and to prevent Deeks' blow. He punched Deeks on the face. Deeks felt sharp pain in the left side of his face. He felt blood dripping from it. He lost his grip of the holder as he held his bleeding cheek. His right leg slipped._

Deeks lost his balance and fell through the stairs. He felt something crack during the fall. He wasn't sure if it was his body that cracked or it was the wooden stairs. He hit the wall with his head. He saw stars the moment he hit the wall. He tried to move his hand and to get up, but that didn't happen. Instead he stayed like glued on the floor. The first thing that came out of his mouth before he passed out was "Kensi".

Tanevski saw the detective roll over to the floor. He never wanted this to happen, but he wouldn't give up. He insisted on fighting and he needed to be punished. He put his hand on Deeks' neck to check his pulse. It was weak. He leaned his head to hear Deeks' breathing. It was shallow and steady. He thought of picking him up and disappear with him and the weapons, but that's when he heard sirens approaching. He hit him few more times before he took the door that led to the garage.

…

Hope, Kensi and Sam split and each of them covered their part along with the SWAT team. Soon the LAPD received the call and they sent two patrol cars.

Hope covered the east entrance of the house along with Kensi, burst through the door. The door cracked loudly and Kensi opened her mouth in amusement at how Hope kicked the door. Tomboy style. She reminded Kensi of herself. She found few common characteristics with the young woman that wanted to stay tough and she acted like she was tough, when in fact she was fragile in nature.

Hope took the first door right and then the first left. There wasn't anyone in those rooms. In fact there was so much dust that Hope concluded no one entered those rooms with years.

And now the million dollars question: How come arms dealer like Tanevski take care of his house on low level?

Kensi went on the left checking the bedroom and the bathroom. She found personal belongings on the counter. A tooth brush, a tooth paste, cologne, perfume, razor blade, soap and shiny golden Rolex. In the bedroom she found few expensive Armani suits, dozens of shirts and three pairs of shoes, also expensive. However, she didn't find a gun which they were sure Tanevski owned. The nine-mill he used to kill David Lucas.

Sam checked the perimeter around the house on the west side, and then kicked the back door. He checked every blind angle in the house, but there was no one hiding in the house. As he slowly approached the living room he noticed drag marks on the floor. He thought of a possible fight going on between Deeks and Tanevski. That's when he saw a pair of shoes.

Kensi was checking the desk drawer in Tanevski's bedroom hoping that she'll find the gun when she heard Sam screaming over the mike "Officer down!" She got out of the room immediately and she found Sam kneeling beside Deeks' body. He wasn't moving. A tight knot formed in her stomach as she slowly approached Sam and Deeks.

And for the situation to be scarier than it was already, Hope screamed when she saw Deeks lying on the ground on his stomach. She noticed the red stain on his hair and that made the actual impression worse.

Sam took Hope by her shoulders to calm her down. "He's breathing." was all that he said. That seemed to take its effect and Hope finally calmed down. She was prepared to expect the worse, but she always hoped that Deeks will walk unharmed from all of this. Then she turned toward Kensi that let her guard down and was crying rivers praying Deeks to not leave her alone.

The paramedics arrived very soon and Hope, Kensi and Sam had to move aside to leave them to do their job. Hope wrapped her arms around Kensi and both of them cried in despair. Sam wanted to cry to, but he knew he won't do any good to both women with him. If they saw him cry, they might lose it. He already showed his feeling this afternoon when he waited for news about Callen, and he was careful not to do the same here.

The medic approached Deeks and checked his pulse. It was weak; maybe 30-40 beats per minute. He carefully placed the neck protector and turned Deeks on his back. The other medic helped him to place Deeks on the stretcher. Sam saw Deeks' face and its mind flew back to Deeks' face after they were saved out of that body shop. His lips were slit and swollen. His left cheek was torn and had an inch long gap. Judging by the blow on the head he noticed earlier, Deeks probably had a concussion. He hadn't the slightest idea about the other injuries, but Deeks needed the time to recover. Sam sighed heavily as the paramedics took Deeks out.

Kensi followed them silently without uttering a word. Hope was afraid that Kensi will draw to herself now when Deeks was injured, and she screamed for help. But, Hope knew that she won't leave anyone near her to help her. Kensi popped up in the ambulance and the ambulance left.

Sam followed the ambulance with the Challenger, while Hope stayed at the house to wait for the forensic team. Even if it wasn't a dead body they found, still the house needed to be processed. It was odd why she wouldn't go in the hospital, but they didn't know her story.

Hope sat on the doorstep and she inhaled deeply. She exhaled and she took her head in her hands. She played the film she once watched, few years back when she lost someone she loved. As the memories haunted her, Tanevski waited in the garage for everyone to leave, so he could take off.

He checked outside and there wasn't any sign of people. And then it hit him like a rock. She was sitting on the doorstep and she was looking into the horizon. He recognized her immediately. How could he forget her face when he almost killed her? Yet, he killed someone that was with her. Now, it dawned on him that the Inspector from God knows where, was the same with the woman he once fan off in the streets of Bitola. She was there to bring the justice for her and for him. Tanevski quickly returned to the garage and packed the weapons in the Escalade. He drove off.

Hope heard revving engine and she immediately jumped and cleared her thoughts. She drew out her weapon. She searched the perimeter around the house and she was the garage door wide open, the Escalade gone. She aimed the gun to shoot at the car, but as the car's lights faded off in the night she lost her aim. She called Sam.

"Hey, I just heard a sound, and when I checked the garage door was open. Then I noticed the Escalade. Tanevski just slipped out of my hands."

"There wasn't a way to know he was still there Hope. We searched for him, we even looked there, but he wasn't in the garage."

"Then how…"

"I don't know. We'll find him Hope." Sam reassured her

Hope ended the call and she once more let her thoughts drift to the place where she was in 2007.

…

Kensi held Deeks' hand in her hands and she prayed for him to open up his eyes. She was scared as hell when she saw his face. She counted a bruise on the side of the head, his cheek had an inch long gap, and his lips were slit and swollen. He looked like he just got out of a fight with Rambo. The medic removed the jacket Hetty gave it to him carefully. Under it, Kensi spotted defensive wounds on his arms. His left arm was broken from the fall through the stairs. He must've had other injuries, as well, but she couldn't see them right away. She stifled a scream when the medic pulled Deeks' t-shirt above his torso to check on other injuries. He had a large bruise on his left side and his stomach felt hard on touch.

"Internal bleeding" he said, as he checked Deeks' vitals.

Deeks' bp was low and his heart rate increased.

"He's losing blood and we need to get to the hospital fast" the medic yelled on the mike.

"Speeding up" out of the mike came the voice of the driver, the second medic.

Kensi found herself pleading with Deeks to stay with her. Too many people walked out of her life or died and she couldn't afford to lose her partner and boyfriend, per se. Not now, when they finally moved forward.

They arrived to the hospital. A standby trauma team waited for them in the ER. They took over the stretcher that held Deeks' body. The medics told them his situation and they left to another call of duty. Kensi walked beside the stretcher as the team rushed Deeks through the door that led to the operating room. There, they stopped her. Dr. John Gates spoke with a deep voice.

"Sorry Ma'am, but you are not allowed in that area. Wait here."

Kensi managed to say "Okay", but she was frustrated she was held back. And she was boiling inside.

"His blood type is AB Positive." She yelled, as the doctor with salt-and-pepper hair vanished into the operation room.

She faced one of the hardest times in her life after her father's death and Jack's abandonment. She looked the death right into the eyes, while Deeks struggled for his life. If he died…

"Don't you even think about it Kens." She heard a familiar voice speaking behind her. She turned around just to see Sam.

He took her in his arms and he held her like that for few moments. Kensi let her guard down again, and she allowed her emotions to surface above the ground. She cried in his shoulder, as Sam was stroking her hair.

…

Deeks was unconscious for more than half an hour when he was brought in the ER. He felt coldness and he tasted iron in his mouth. He thought it was from the blood he swallowed when Tanevski hit his lips, but that was on the outside. Then he felt sharp pain in his stomach and he felt sick. He wanted to throw up, but he couldn't stand up to do that. What he didn't know was that he wasn't conscious.

The doctors fought for his life on the table. He kept getting in shock and out of it. They had trouble to keep his pulse on a steady level. The hemorrhage was bad and they needed to stop the bleeding before they lost him right there.

And then it happened. His heart stopped.

…

Deeks drove the red Malibu through a dark tunnel. He was driving for few minutes now, and he couldn't see its end. Every now and then he would see pictures hanged on both sides of the tunnel. It started with him like a baby, then the pictures from his first birthday, when actually John Gordon Brandel smiled on one of them. He always wanted the people to call him John Gordon, not Gordon John. The pics went on and on and then Deeks saw a pic from his 6th birthday. It was the day when it all started. Then he saw pictures of him beaten, his eyes swollen, his hand broken… Picture of the moment Gordon missed twice when he fired the shotgun. Deeks thought, who the hell took picture of this event?

The following pictures were related to Deeks living on the streets of LA for few months before he found a place to live just before he turned 12. He managed to go to school and work at the same time. After two years and 24/7 school-work-home schedule, Deeks earned enough money for college. He finished elementary with straight A's and he went to Reseda High School. He didn't know anyone there, so he could come and go without the risk of being noticed and to be pointed out as the kid that got beaten by his dad, or the kid that shot his dad.

During the years he spent in the house of Gordon Brandel, he lost some weight. On the night it all happened he weighed barely 50 killograms. He was tall and skinny. You could've counted every bone, because his skin was translucent and the bones peeked through it. He even had headaches and vomited a lot. He thought that was because of Gordon's treatment. After he abandoned his home, scratch that, Gordon's home, he gained weight and he changed looks. He always was a beautiful child with the ocean blue eyes and flaffy hair, but after he got out of that house, he was beautiful than ever. Every girl in Reseda High had a crush on him, but he couldn't let anyone near him. He was too afraid to let someone in his life, let alone a girl. He built a shell around him and kept it that way for the most part of his life. Well, until he met Kensi. He had few brief relationships through the years, but the brunette took his heart the moment he saw her in that MMA gym.

Next in line were the pictures of his graduation. Then the pics when he got the letter that informed him he'd been admitted to Law School. Then the struggle he had with college. His saved money vanished in the first semester and then he was forced to do all kinds of things for a little money. The picture where he was an exotic dancer made him flinch. That was one period of his life as a student that he wanted to forget. His graduation from Law School, his education at the Police Academy, his job at the Office of the Public Defender, all of it was perfectly framed on the walls.

Then there were all cases he worked on throughout his career. He smiled at the picture in the bar when Hetty offered him the job for NCIS.

All in all, the tunnel was getting larger and larger as he moved forward with the Malibu. He asked himself why there wasn't any other cars in the tunnel, and why it was full of pictures of him and his life.

…

Doctor Gates was trying to do something to get back Deeks, but his heart just stopped, He tried every way of CPR, but that didn't help. He stared at the pale face of the detective that lied on his operating table and at the sight of him, his eyes filled with tears. He was a young man and he deserved to live. He forced himself to look at his watch and to declare the TOD (time of death).

"Patient's time of death, 10:30 p.m. 20th of January 2015."

…

He stopped at the picture that presented his first meeting with Kensi. He touched the picture and it felt so vivid, like it happened yesterday. Next to it was hanged a frame that had video on it, instead of photograph. It was their Christmas kiss.

Deeks continued with his ride. He saw a bright spot in the center of the tunnel. As he sped up the spot enlarged and quickly became a big white circle that blinded Deeks. Some voice inside Deeks' head told him to pull over before he crossed the white circle. He did that and he managed to stop the Chevy Malibu an inch in front of the white circle. He got out of the car and looked in the circle. His eyes hurt from the whiteness of it.

Deeks realized that he was in a way deciding his future on that road. He didn't know what lay in front of him behind the white circle, but he knew what lay behind him, in the life he had till now. He chose his life and he entered the Malibu. As soon as he started the engine he realized that the white circle was the light on the end of the tunnel.

…

Almost 5 hours passed since the doctors took Deeks in surgery. Kensi paced up and down the hallway clearly upset because no one told her how was he. Every now and then a nurse would come out of the operation room, but like always they got nothing to tell, except "The doctor will tell you everything you need to know when he's finished." Finally, at 11 p.m. doctor Gates showed up and all of them including, Hetty, Eric, and Nell surrounded the doctor with questions.

"Your colleague is fine. He pulled through the surgery, but his state is still critical. We need to wait 24 hours before I come up with a conclusion. He is in ICU and for now you can see him through the glass. I won't allow anyone near him for now."

Sam could tell that the doctor was holding something back from his face expression.

"Something happened during the surgery Doc?"

John Gates was stunned at how the big guy figured something was wrong from just one look at his face.

"His heart stopped on the table. He was dead for 15 minutes. But, we were able to save his life."

They all took their time to savor the news. The fact that Deeks actually died, and come back send shivers through their bodies.

"What about his injuries?"

"As you could see his cheek was pretty badly injured, it actually took us 20 minutes to saw the wound. His left arm is broken in few places. He has fractured ribs. He knocked his head pretty bad in the wall during the fall and that led to concussion. We made CAT scan and x-ray, but everything is okay. He'll have headaches for a while, but that's normal for this type of injuries. We stopped the bleeding, but he lost a lot of blood, so he will be weak for some time. He needs a lots of rest and I want you to know that I'll keep him here until he is ready to walk out of that door."

"Thank you doctor."

Doctor Gates left the team in the hall.

They all sat down in the plastic chairs, except Hetty that was pacing up and down the hallway. She took Kensi's role at doing that. God knows what was in Hetty's mind when she stopped and she took out her cell phone. She dialed Hope's number. On the third ring she picked up her phone.

"Hello, Ms. Brandel."

"Hi, Hetty. What's up?"

"Mr. Deeks got out of surgery. I thought you would want to know that."

"Thanks Hetty." She said, sadness in her voice.

"Why didn't you come to the hospital Hope?"

Hope held her cell in her hands while hot tears streamed through her face, the pain coming back again.

"Because the last time I was in a hospital, someone I cared about deeply died" she choked out before ending the call.

Hetty stood still for a moment before she came back to the hall.

"Ms. Jones, Mr. Beale, you can go home now. Sam goes to you Ms. Blye and you Mr. Hanna."

"Night Hetty." Nell and Eric spoke at the same time.

"I'm not going anywhere Hetty" Kensi said determined.

"Ms. Blye, I think that Ms. Brandel will need you tonight. You can do much more for Mr. Deeks if you talk to her, than to stay here all night. You can come back in the morning. I will be here in case something happens."

"Okay" said Kensi, knowing that Hetty won't stop until she crossed the threshold and was out of the hospital. She hated to leave Deeks in the hospital, but she had to admit that Hetty was right.

"I'll go check on G, before I go home Hetty."

'Good."

…

After all of them were gone, Hetty sat in one of the chairs and she let her mind drift to the moment when she first noticed the blue eyed blonde detective. Many years before he even knew she was there. She was well known between the cops as the little ninja savior, because she saved their asses more than one time.

One day when she left Lt. Bates' office she noticed the shaggy detective. He wore black leather jacket, green tee and well worn jeans. His hair was unruly like he never put a comb through it. He left his badge and the gun on his desk and he started writing the daily report. The day was rainy and she could see that detective Deeks was like the weather, moody.

She knew from Bates' words that he just got back from an undercover assignment that didn't play well. His predecessor, Mark Soriano had called off the op that was supposed to take down a chain of illegal arms dealing. He quit not long after that, and Bates took over his place. He was Deeks' new supervisor and he liked the kid very much from the beginning.

The day was January 8th 2007.


	10. Rise and Shine Mister Deeks

Chapter 10-Rise and Shine Mister Deeks

Hetty always had a thing for people that were hurt somehow in life. All of her agents that she collected throughout the years had some trauma they experienced as a child.

Agent Callen became an orphan early in life and he spent most of his childhood running away from foster homes. God knows that Hetty wanted to adopt him, but those were the years she was involved in dangerous ops and she wasn't sure if she would make it alive out of them. That's why she made sure that he'll stay with good families.

Agent Callen's partner, agent Hanna had some tough childhood too, but that wasn't through beating, like Mr. Deeks', but through poverty. Sam learned the hard way very young, so he saved every penny that he could for his kids' future. At one point of life some little ninja found Sam's father job at the Marines, which job he lost unfortunately few years before.

Agent Blye lost her father at the age of 15, and she lived like homeless person for a year.

And finally detective Deeks was the one of the many people that she recruited that had horrible childhood. His father beat the crap out of him and he was emotionally scarred, because of that.

That January 8th in 2007 it was Mr. Deeks' 28th birthday, but he didn't seem like the one person that will get attention for his birthday. She asked Lt. Bates to give her Deeks' file. He knew that Hetty had something in mind, but he couldn't figure out what.

As Hetty sat in Lt. Bates' office reading all the facts written about Mr. Deeks she realized that he was a survivor and that he deserved better than he already had.

She watched him writing that report, the way he held the pen in his hand, his posture, how he grimaced when his hand trembled… All of that showed her how much self-doubtful Mr. Deeks was.

She took paper from Bates' desk and she scribbled something on it. She used the opportunity when Deeks went to the men's room and she left the paper on his desk. She quickly left; already planning how would an LAPD detective fit in an NCIS elite team. She never thought that he'll join her task force at the expense of a missing agent, but he proved to be a great asset throughout the years. She didn't make a mistake like she had with few of the agents in the past. And for the irony to be bigger, he wasn't even an agent.

When Deeks came back the first thing he noticed was the paper someone left above the report he was writing. He took the paper in his hands and read the words that were written in neat handwriting.

"_Happy birthday detective Deeks and have a nice day. Many people will wish you luck, but I wish you to be better at what you do and don't forget to smile always. Because the smile will heal all the wounds you have on the inside. So, rise and shine Mister Deeks. Rise and shine. _

_H. L."_

He wondered whose initials were this HL and who would wish him happy birthday. He saved that paper just in case he sometimes found out who the mysterious man or woman was to say thanks, because no one ever had the descents to wish him something like that for his birthday.

He actually smiled that day, after a long time of darkness.

…

Hetty's thoughts were interrupted when she heard someone call her name.

"Hetty?"

"Yes, Ms. Deeks."

"How is he?"

"He is in ICU. The doctor said that he will have to wait 24 hours before he could clear him. But, he'll be fine, I'm sure. He is a fighter."

Christine sat on the chair beside Hetty. Both women looked at each other for a moment without uttering a word.

"Can I see him?"

"For now the doctor said that we can see him through the glass. He won't let anyone inside till Mr. Deeks is cleared."

"Okay."

Hetty and Christine went together to the ICU. Christine touched the glass trying to tell her son that she was there for him even when he couldn't hear her or see her. At one point Hetty's phone buzzed. She was the message and she left Christine alone.

"Owen."

"Henrietta."

"What are you doing here Owen? I thought that you weren't to come back for another two weeks."

"Screw Washington Henrietta. That case wasn't so important and I can't leave you all alone, especially now, when two of our agents are down."

It was weird to hear the word agent referring to Deeks, from Granger's mouth.

"How are they?"

"Well, Mr. Callen is wide awake and he is lamenting about the food. He wants to come back to the field already. And Mr. Deeks is on ICU."

She briefed him on the situation.

"Why didn't you just call me to come back to LA Henrietta?"

"I thought I could handle it myself Owen. I'm a big girl."

A smile formed on Granger's face when they heard footsteps approaching.

Christine came to the hall looking for Hetty and when she saw Owen her mouth formed a little "O".

"Owen?"

"Christine? What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question."

"I'm the Assistant Director of the Office of Special Projects. I work with Henrietta."

"You work for the NCIS?"

"Yes."

Hetty cleared her throat. "Wait a minute, you two know each other?"

"Yes. Owen and Rocky know each other from the old days. Rocky is my second husband. And, to answer your question Owen, I'm here to see my son.

Granger's face became a huge question mark.

"Your son?"

"Yes, my son."

"Deeks is your son?"

"Yes, he is."

"I thought that you didn't have kids."

"He is my estranged son Owen. He left home at the age of 11."

Clearly Granger didn't know Deeks' past, because he had confused look on his face.

"You completely lost me. Tell me everything from the beginning."

Christine laid down all of the things that happened with Gordon till the day Marty shot his father. Granger heard all of the horrific things Marty experienced through his childhood.

"Don't tell me. So, Deeks is your son. The same that shot his father at the age of 11 in self-defense, and then left home. He took a law degree and graduated from the Police Academy top from his class."

"That's him."

"The world is a small place." Said Granger, still not believing what he heard.

"I guess it is." Said Christine

"I think that we should go to the cafeteria and get some refresheners. Owen, Christine…"

Hetty led the path. You couldn't say no to Henrietta Lange.

…

Kensi took a cab from the hospital parking lot, since her Caddy was left in West Hollywood. She went to Deeks' apartment. All the lights were turned off. She worried about Hope and telling from Hetty's voice, she was worried too. She carefully unlocked the door of Deeks' apartment and entered on tiptoes. She wasn't sure if Hope was there, but a sec later she saw a silhouette in the darkness clutching a pillow to her chest and gazing in the distance. Kensi opened her mouth to say something, but Hope cut her.

"Don't turn the lights on Kensi." She said

"Okay, I won't."

Kensi approached Hope and sat on the couch beside her. She was afraid to say something that will do something to Hope. She already got emotional, but she wasn't sure if it was for Deeks or for something else… personal.

"I'm worried about you Hope. Actually, everybody is."

Kensi let the silence to creep up as she kept staring in Hope in the darkness of the apartment on 1894 Parkson Avenue.

"Hetty said that you may need me tonight. You know why she said that?"

Hope continued with the silence. She thought about the event that changed her life in 2007. She couldn't find the words how to tell Kensi about it. She wasn't sure that she wanted anyone to know that, but she felt like she had to tell someone and release the burden that felt so heavy on her back for 8 years.

Kensi started leaving when Hope spoke. Well, it was more like a whisper, but still.

"Do you have demons Kensi?"

Hope's question caught Kensi off guard. She came closer to Hope, now staring directly in Hope's chocolate brown eyes that were filled with tears.

"Yes, I have. From time to time."

"Well, my demon is still out there, alive and breathing, while my cousin lies in that hospital bed, fighting for his life."

Kensi couldn't understand what Hope meant to say with the demon thing, but as she continued with her story, Kensi understood everything.

"It all started in 2007. I walked out of my workplace with my other half…"

She continued on and on about how they both experienced hit-and-run, but he died, and she lived. She described every single detail of that day like it was yesterday. Kensi understood Hope's reason for coming to LA to chase Tanevski and all of a sudden it all made sense.

"After he died, I couldn't bear to watch anyone that was stuck in a hospital bed. My husband died in the hospital after the doctors' attempts to keep him in life. That's why I couldn't come to the hospital."

Kensi wrapped her arms around Hope and she let her tears fall. Both women cried as the darkness slowly gave away and the first signs of sun light appeared. Kensi called Hetty to ask her if something changed in Deeks' state, but she reassured her that nothing's changed. Kensi told Hetty about the night spent with Hope and that both of them needed some sleep before they came to the hospital. Hetty said they should take all the time in the world for rest, considering they've been up more than 20 hours. She promised that she'll call Kensi the moment Deeks wakes up.

Hope drifted away while Kensi spoke on the phone Kensi took a blanket and covered her. Kensi herself allowed her to sleep as she managed to pull the covers up to her chin. Suddenly she felt cold. She felt alone and lost as Deeks was in the hospital bed and she was in his.

But, she let her thoughts to go to a better place. The place where it all started. The last thing she saw before she fell asleep was a picture of her and Deeks together taken few weeks before they got the case. He was grinning from ear to ear and that was the way she wanted to remember Deeks. She knew that for the last month Deeks was out of his comfort zone and that was what scared her the most.

…

Besides the characteristic lone wolf, agent G. Callen had the characteristic stubborn. Few hours after he was shot and he already wanted to get back to work. Hetty went to visit him and before she had the chance to talk to him, he complained about why the doctor wouldn't get him clearance.

She stood up and spoke in deep voice. "Mr. Callen, just shut up for a minute." He stopped immediately and listened to what the little ninja had to tell him. She explained the situation that Deeks was abducted and that it's possible that Tanevski has him. Callen felt his lungs burning as he tried to get up and pull on his clothes. That's when Sam Hanna entered and put his arms crossed over his chest. When Callen saw the deadly look on Sam's face he sat back on the bed and pulled the covers up. Hetty and Sam left, leaving Callen to gather his thoughts. Callen used that time to rethink all the angles of the operation and who told Tanevski about the meeting. Then he realized that Tanevski set them up. Now, from this angle Callen wished that he heard Deeks' pleads, when he said that they could be walking into a trap.

Later that night Sam came to his room and they had a large conversation. He told him that Deeks have been found and that he was on ICU. Callen felt relief when he heard the good news.

"Glad to hear that Sam. He suffered enough."

"Yeah, I know." (Pause) G, do you have a feeling that sometimes you do everything right, and still you feel like you've failed?"

"Every single day Sam. Every single day."

"I feel like I've failed you and Deeks today."

"I feel like I've failed all of you Sam. Not just Deeks. I am the team leader and I pushed the matter forward. I didn't hear what Deeks was saying. And I drove us both into a trap. It's not important if he was the one that wanted to reactivate his alias, it's important that I allowed that to happen."

Callen stopped for a minute letting his words hang in the air a little before he continued.

"I thought about the first time Deeks worked with us and I kept thinking about his enthusiasm and the way he talked. He was happy about life and he never let his demons rule him. But, in the last month the man I've known for almost five years, darkened in a ways I can't explain to myself. I think that Max Gentry has taken a great deal of Deeks' father characteristics. I know that every one of us has a dark side, but with him is different."

Sam listened to his partner and friend and nodded, knowing deep inside that G was totally right about that.

"And now because I hadn't the slightest idea what would happen, I let him be Max Gentry. I let him become dark and senseless. I let him dive."

There were tears in Callen's eyes now as he talked about the man he thought he would never like or trust.

"Stop beating yourself G. It wasn't your entire fault. All of us have the fault in this. You are not alone. And about Deeks, I'm sure as hell that he'll walk out of this and he'll be again that annoying shaggy surfer we know. I think that he needed this one op to prove something to himself."

"Yeah, but you saw him after Sidorov's torture. He never returned our phone calls; he closed himself in his apartment. He wouldn't let us help him. And with the months coming and going, he even tried to harm himself. He bought a motorcycle, he didn't shot a suspect when he pulled out a gun claiming it would be overkill if he pulled the trigger, since we all put a bullet in him. He even tortured the blind man that we later traded for Kensi."

"He did what?"

"He didn't tell me that, of course. I found out over a conversation with the agent that was with him during the interrogation. He said that the man that was in front of him went crazy when he saw the picture of his dead partner."

"He wouldn't let us help him G. The only one he let in his life was Kensi, and even she doesn't know everything about him."

"He is a different man. In one year he went through a hell, and I think that his scars didn't heal properly. Now, some old wounds were reopened and he'll need us to overcome this."

Callen's blue eyes locked with Sam's brown and they both understood what the other one meant.

"Okay G, I should probably go home now. Michelle called three times to ask where was I and I think I owe her an explanation about what happened today."

"Night big guy."

"Night G."

Sam closed the door from Callen's room and he started leaving when he noticed Granger, Hetty and a blonde woman sitting in the cafeteria and talking. He caught only the side looks, but her facial features were so similar with Deeks'. He approached them and both Hetty and Granger looked like they've seen a ghost.

"Granger. What's bringing you to LA?"

"I couldn't let my men finish this operation alone."

Sam was still intrigued with the blonde woman. She seemed surprised, though.

"Agent Sam Hanna, NCIS."

Christine shook the hand of the big guy that stood in front of her, not knowing what to say."

"Christine… Christine Deeks."

Sam's face turned into a question mark when he heard the blonde woman's last name.

"Deeks as in Marty Deeks?"

"Yes, I'm his mother."

Sam's mouth dropped to the floor.

"What?"

"You are not the only one that had that reaction agent Hanna."

"Call me Sam."

"Mr. Hanna, sit down. Do you want some coffee?"

"I intended to go home, but I can't turn off a good story over a cup of coffee."

Sam grinned as he sat down, and Christine relaxed a little when she saw his smile. She figured he was a friend of her son and she was eager to get to know him well through his friends' words.

They stayed little over 3 a.m. and when Sam got back home, he found Michelle pissed off with a pan in her hand, ready to whack his head.

"Darling… Sweetie… What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?! Sam Hanna, you think that you can hide the news from me and get away with it? No, Sir!"

"What news?"

"You haven't seen the TV news, have you?"

"No, what should I've seen baby?"

"Deeks has been kidnapped and few hours later found in grave danger. His kidnapper escaped."

Sam thought of a way how could the reporters get the news so fast.

"Sit down. I will tell you everything from the beginning."

…

21st of January 2015

Hetty stayed in the hospital the whole day and her body ached when she tried to walk in the hallway in an effort to chase the sleep off her eyes and to flex her muscles. She drank a gallon of coffee, and she felt the caffeine kick in. She spent the whole day counting the 24 hour frame doctor Gates gave, as it slowly came to its end.

She waited patiently for him to get out of the ICU and tell her the news. Hetty felt her body go numb at the thought of the sleepless night and the day she spent in the hospital pacing up and down the hallway, like the lion in the cage in the city ZOO. She was aware that she wasn't young anymore and that she needed rest more than usual. But, the stubborn Henrietta Lange couldn't let herself sleep while one of her children was at danger.

Doctor Gates checked Deeks' vitals and it were good. His blood pressure and heart beats were normal and he started the process to wake him up from the anesthesia. He ordered a nurse to move the patient in a separate room.

"Ms. Lange?"

"Yes?"

"I can officially announce that Mr. Deeks is out of danger. He should wake up in the next hour or so. He was transferred in room 302. You can see him if you want that."  
>"That's good news. Thank you doctor."<p>

Hetty called Kensi first thing when she heard the good news and she promised to be there in 20 minutes along with Hope. Next, Hetty called Sam. Then she called Nell and she told Eric and Nate. They all left what they were doing and went to the hospital.

Half an hour later in the room were gathered Kensi, Hope, Hetty, Sam, Michelle, Nell, Eric, Nate, Joelle and Callen that opposed to any objections for him to stay in bed. They all waited for Deeks to wake up. Even Granger came.

Deeks slowly opened his eyes and saw all of his coworkers and friends surrounding him. He needed few seconds to adjust his eyes to the light, but he could clearly see them all there waiting for him to come back. He knew at that moment that they were indeed his family.

He heard Hetty's dulcet voice.

"Rise and shine Mister Deeks. Rise and shine."


	11. For All the Right Reasons

Chapter 11-For All the Right Reasons

* * *

><p><strong>The lyrics belong to their authors, respectively.<strong>

* * *

><p>"So it was you after all." Said Deeks, grinning<p>

"I'm afraid you already know the answer, Mr. Deeks." Said Hetty

"What is that you two are talking about?" asked Callen "I'm the team leader, I have to know."

Deeks chuckled at the thought of his birthday, 8 years ago.

"The thing is, Hetty left me a note for my birthday in 2007. She signed with HL, and for many years now, I wondered who the person that wished me happy birthday is. I suspected it was Hetty for some time, but I never had a chance to really verify that. When she said "Rise and shine Mister Deeks", I recalled that the anonymous person wrote the same thing in the note."

"I think that Hetty had the eye on you since 2007, Deeks." Said Sam "And believe me, she observed all the other agents that joined the NCIS, including me."

"She has a knack for blonde surfers." Said Kensi, smirk forming on her face

"Okay, okay, stop it you two." Said Hetty "Although, you are right. I admit that I wanted Mr. Deeks on my team long before he joined."

Deeks felt happy to have his friends at his side and that everyone watched out for him.

"Thank you guys."

"For what Deeks?"

"For being here for me. I know that I did some things that I didn't like, that might've hurt you, but either way you stayed with me all the way. You didn't leave me, like it happened in my past with some of my colleagues with the LAPD did."

Callen was struck by the emotions in Deeks' voice and that competed the picture Callen had for Deeks. He knew that some of his former colleagues despised him, but he hadn't the slightest idea that they left him alone in the line of duty. Instead of having his back, they left him to the wolves. Deeks' life was surrounded with roughness and hate, that Callen was surprised how Deeks managed to be happy and smile all the time. Now he knew.

"You don't have to thank us Deeks." Said Callen "We are sworn to protect and serve, but first and foremost for us is the safety of our agents. We watch our backs, but we also watch the back of our colleagues and friends. And I speak on behalf of all of us, not just you."

Callen's words touched Deeks deeply. He never thought that he'll hear Callen to refer him as an agent.

"I think that we should leave Mr. Deeks alone." Said Hetty "He suffered enough and he needs rest and sleep. I don't think he had enough sleep these few weeks."

"I want to talk to Kensi." Said Deeks

"Okay, Ms. Blye will stay, and the rest of you, there's the door."

Hetty slowly walked to the door.

The room emptied and Kensi and Deeks were left alone.

"Hey Fern."

"Hey Max."

"How've you been Fern?"

"How've you been Max?" They spoke in unison.

"I've seen better days."

"Mhm. Is there something that I should know?"

"I don't think so."

"Hey, Deeks sorry I couldn't have your back at the Marina."

"You don't have to apologize Kens. I know that I hadn't any chances against Ruiz and Tanevski. They had a plan and if you tried to do something you could've been hurt, too."

"Do you hurt?"

"My whole body hurts, but it will pass. The wounds on the inside is what I'm worried about Kens. I'm afraid they'll eat me alive."

Kensi was surprised at how open was Deeks. He had poor communication skills for sure, but she saw a change in him, admitting finally what's bothering him.

"I know what you think Deeks, and believe me they will heal. Give them time."

"I always give them time Kens, but when I think they are healed, they reopen again. It's like the past makes conspiracy against me."

"Everything will come to an end Deeks."

"I know."

"And I'll be there for you every step on the way Deeks. Even when you can't see me."

Deeks remembered the time he told her those same words, and smiled. But, that wasn't a light smile. His eyes didn't smile. He had lost the spark in his eyes. Kensi noticed that there was something else that happened in that house on North Sierra Bonita Avenue. The way he put his shaky hand in his hair, set off alarms in Kensi's head.

"Do you want to tell me what happened when you were held captive Marty?"

Deeks looked at his chest and started shaking. Kensi touched him lightly on the hand, as to stop the shaking, but he jerked away.

"It will help you if you talk."

She heard him sobbing and she shivered as she wiped the tears off his cheeks.

"Hey, I didn't mean to upset you. Here calm down."

Kensi sat on the bed and Deeks leaned his head on her shoulder. She gently took him in her arms and rocked him until he calmed down. He hissed as he tried to get up.

"Where are you going?"

"I want to go to the bathroom."

The moment Deeks stepped on the floor he felt dizziness. He gripped the railing on the bed tight, and he closed his eyes as he tried to awash the pain. He gripped the railing so tight that his knuckles whitened.

"Let me help you." Said Kensi.

She helped him to the bathroom. He locked the door and stayed in there for a long time. He splashed his face with water and looked himself in the mirror. When he saw the bruise he had on the left eye and the stitches on his left cheek he remembered a long forgotten day with his father. He closed his eyes and he touched his cheek, as the memories from his childhood flooded in his mind like the Rio Bravo River.

…

_1988_

Gordon John Brandel sat in the bar the whole day and he drank whiskey. It was his daily routine when he wasn't working. Well, even if he was working, he drank, but he was careful not to drink too much. Funny, how a man with his habits could hold a job for a longer time.

Marty pulled on a sweater with long sleeves and his jacket. His legs hurt from the "altercation" he got last night with his father, but he managed to go to school with his new bike. The man was an abuser, but when it came to presents, Marty always got what he wanted. Well, almost everything. The only thing he wasn't allowed to have was pet. And Gordon John Brandel made clear the statement that day.

On the way back from school Marty found a beautiful dog. It was Golden Retriever. He took it with him. But, he sensed the trouble before he crossed the threshold.

His father was already drunk and he stumbled every few feet. The dog sensed something was wrong and barked. When Gordon heard the barking he twisted his head in a weird way, and headed for the dog. The dog stood perfectly still barking louder and louder. Marty froze in place. He choked one shy "run" when his father grabbed the dog by the neck. He took his neck in his hands and squeezed it so hard that the dog didn't stand a chance. The dog dropped dead in front of Marty's feet. He couldn't move. He felt Gordon's breath on his neck as he took him by the throat. Marty tried to run, but he stumbled on a stone and he fell on the ground. He felt blood streak from his nose. The next moment Gordon kicked him so hard on the legs that his head hurt. He grabbed him by his hair and pulled him till they entered the house.

Gordon fixed his eyes on Marty's eyes and kicked Marty in the lower abdomen while he still had him by his hair with the other hand. That made Marty throw up his lunch. He clutched his hands on his stomach and he leaned on the floor hissing. He wouldn't let Gordon to feel proud that he had a chance to break him.

Marty breathed heavily. He hadn't idea how long it passed since Gordon left, but he got uo and slumped on the couch in pains. He managed to close his eyes and sleep a little.

The next thing he knew was that Gordon splashed him with water. His body protested as he got up suddenly, but he quickly felt Gordon's hands pulling his sweater up his hands. He struggled to keep the sweater on, but he lost the battle when Gordon hit him hard in the left side of the face.

He knew what was next when Gordon pulled his pants low on the ankles. He took out the belt from his pants and started beating Marty. Blood streaked from everywhere and soon Marty couldn't breathe. He crawled on the floor as he searched for an object that might hold his weight as he tried to stand up, but got caught by Gordon. He took him in his room and left him there. Marty could still feel the alcohol in his breath.

By the age of 9, Marty Brandel knew the basics of first aid and he knew how to cure his wounds. He wouldn't let anyone near him. He wanted to show them that he was strong.

His whole body ached and he felt few cracked ribs. He could still feel the blows and kicks mixed with the belt on his skin. He crawled to the closet and he pulled out a pair of jeans and his favorite black sweatshirt. He took underwear and socks from the drawer, and slowly entered the bathroom. He let the shower on and he washed his wounds crying out loud every time he touched one of them. After he dried, he put on his underwear and took the first aid kit. He disinfected the wounds and he tried to close them as best as he could.

Then, he pulled on his jeans and the sweatshirt. For a brief moment he stopped breathing hearing nothing, but the silence. There was no one home and he took his jacket. Before he left the house, he briefly looked himself in the mirror, noticing how swelled his left cheek was. Then he got out.

…

He felt like that time when he was 9 years old. Lost in his thoughts he didn't hear Kensi calling him out. He said "I'm coming" and he unlocked the door. Kensi grabbed his shaky hand as he opened the door and he fought hard not to fall down as he stepped out of the bathroom. His head hurt and his heart thumped so loud he thought that Kensi could hear it. He felt bitterness in his mouth, but he couldn't tell if it was from the concussion, or from the memory.

"You okay Deeks?" Kensi asked worry clear in her voice

"No, I'm not okay." He said admitting for the first time what he really felt.

Kensi helped him to lie down on the bed and she pulled the covers, adjusting them as she noticed how hard Deeks' moves were. He hurt and she didn't like it when her man hurt.

Kensi placed a kiss on Deeks' forehead and she left the room.

Deeks hummed the lyrics from One Republic's song "All Fall Down" as he went to sleep. He needed rest.

_Step out the door and it feels like rain__  
><em>_That's the sound (that's the sound) on your window pane__  
><em>_Take to the streets but you can't ignore__  
><em>_That's the sound (that's the sound) you're waiting for__…_

…_Whenever your world starts crashing down__  
><em>_That's whe__n__ you'll find me__…_

…_We just can't get it right__  
><em>_But we're on the road__…_

_Lost till you're found__  
><em>_Swim till you drown_

_Know that we all fall down_

_Love till you hate__  
><em>_Strong till you break__  
><em>_Know that we all fall down__…_

…

Kristijan Tanevski took off with Ruiz's Escalade and the weapons into the night. It was already dusk and he felt he went out of time when he saw the woman approach the garage. He needed to throw away the SUV quickly, so he made a stop first at a gas station. He filled the tank to the bottom, and he bought food and few burn phones. The first phone call went to a friend of his that owned a car sales shop. The second phone call went to the buyer of the weapons. He already had an agreement with a certain person.

But, the NCIS team, especially Deeks hadn't the slightest idea what info Tanevski had on them, especially on someone's best friend that was in witness protection somewhere. He knew that the documents were sealed, but he had access to a tech operator (to whom the third phone call went) that managed to open them. He decided to lay low for a few days so the search for him will stop. In that time he made the plans how to approach Ray Martindale and how to draw the attention of the detective.

Kristijan Tanevski considered the debt that detective Marty Deeks had with him, unpaid.

"You will pay detective. Just wait until I regain my strength."

Tanevski's vendetta, as he wanted to call it, was for all the right reasons.

…


	12. Atonement Part 1-Out of the Blue

Chapter 12-Atonement

Part 1-Out of the Blue

Deeks slept most of the time and when he was awake his mind went to places that he didn't want to go. The horrific images showed in front of his eyes and he shut them by trying to think of a lighter moments. He had a lot of time to rest and he started to feel like he was in a prison, trapped in four walls and lying down on the bed most of the time. He needed to move, to feel alive again. He missed riding the motorcycle and he missed surfing. He hadn't surfed for almost two months, but he knew that if he did that, he might lose the grounds with Max Gentry.

He spent one week in the hospital when the doctor announced he may go home in the afternoon, but with a strict order that no field work for him in the next month. He felt angry about that, but he knew that he could make himself worse than he is now. He started laying clothes in the duffel bag. Just when he thought no one was going to get him, Hetty and Granger appeared on the door.

"Well, Mr. Deeks I can see that you are feeling better."

"I'm far from better Hetty, but I'll handle that."

Hetty smiled and tapped Deeks on the arm, as Granger took the duffel bag.

"You know that I can carry that by myself right?"

"I know Deeks, but from now on until you're cleaned for field work, the heaviest thing you'll carry is a file on Henrietta's desk. And besides that I have few book titles that you might wanna read while you recover at home. Am I clear?"

"Yes, Assistant Director."

Deeks looked at Hetty with a confused look. He whispered in her ear so Granger won't hear him.

"Hetty did Granger hit his head after I've been admitted to the hospital?"

"Not that I know of, no Mr. Deeks." She answered, smirk on her face.

"I mean, Granger and books? The only thing I thought he read was the Constitution of United States of America from 1787."

"You'd be surprised at what kind of books Owen reads, Mr. Deeks."

"Don't tell me he read "Fifty Shades of Grey"?"

"All three of them Mr. Deeks. All three of them."

Granger took Deeks to his apartment and stayed with him.

"Where's Kensi?"

"Agent Blye is in the field with the rest of the team. They'll join us later today. Hetty suggested that you might use some company. And she sent me."

"Hetty never suggests Granger. Hetty orders."

Granger laughed at that and Deeks furrowed his brow in surprise.

"I'll go in my room. If you need anything there's the kitchen."

"I'll make some coffee."

"Good."

Deeks went to his room and left the bag on his bed. He quickly stripped off his clothes and showered. He almost jumped out when he saw Granger standing in the center of the room.

"Geez Granger, you went to "Spook School" or something?"

"I just wanted to say that the coffee is ready. I didn't know you were in the shower."

Granger looked at the bruises that covered Deeks' torso and the scar from the surgery. Deeks absentmindedly touched the scar.

"What?"

"Nothing. I was just thinking about something that… never mind. I'll wait for you in the living room."

"Okay."

Deeks could clearly see something was off with Granger. He quickly dressed in jeans and a blue tee and grey hoodie. He took the mug with the hot coffee in his hands and observed Granger form the kitchen counter. Granger suddenly looked at him and he realized that the detective won't let that matter float in the water. He was a detective and his job was to detect.

"You remind me of my son Deeks." Granger said more to himself, than to Deeks. "He was just like you. He knew how to make me smile, he was a surfer and he always found the good in people."

"What happened to him?"

"He was killed freshman year of college."

"I'm sorry man."

Granger could see that Deeks nodded his head, compassion written non his face.

"One day we fought. I can't remember what the fight was about, but the next thing I knew was that he was dead."

"You don't have to do this if it's tough on you Granger."

"I passed those feelings a long time ago Deeks."

Deeks nodded for Granger to go on.

"One day, his second week at UCLA, he was jumped out and stabbed repeatedly. In a broad daylight."

"Did they catch his killer?"

"Nope. The police investigated it for some time, but the cases piled up, so the trail went cold."

"Were there any evidence that may lead to his killer?"

"Yes, there were few clues, but no match in AFIS. There was a fingerprint on the blade handle, and some fibers that belonged to a scarf of some sort. There was footage from the traffic cam nearby, but there wasn't any clear image of the killer."

"If you want me to help you with the case, just say the word. I know how to keep the things on the down flow."

"The first time I saw you, you reminded me of him. I was angry at myself for letting my guard down and that's why I was so heavy on you. I couldn't let you crawl under my skin. I was harsh with you and I'm sorry if I have ever hurt you or your feelings. Now you know why I behaved like that."

Deeks sat on the couch and patted Granger on the shoulder. He was glad that finally Granger was having his back, too.

"You should sleep a little Deeks. You need rest, and besides you look like crap."

"Thanks."

Deeks yawned and headed for the bedroom.

"And Deeks?"

"Huh?"

"I'll send you the file and all the other materials that you'll need for the case."

"Thanks man."

'No Deeks. Thank you. And don't say anything to the others unless you have a good reason for that."

"Roger that Granger."

Deeks pulled the covers up to his chin and fell into deep sleep.

…

_March_

The next month went by very quickly. February turned into March. Both Deeks and Callen healed properly and were back to work. Deeks was destined to paperwork for few more weeks, so he had more time to investigate the case of the murder of Granger's son. He didn't tell the others as promised. Tanevski was nowhere to be found, but they kept searching for him. General Novack was still not talking and Marcos Ruiz hadn't the slightest idea what would Tanevski do, or where would he go.

He looked at the footage of the kill thousand times, but he couldn't make out who the killer was. He read the reports, the file on the case (which was thick) and after a month he didn't have a clue. But, he was determined to find out who that bastard was.

Deeks finished his daily report and he started leaving when he felt Sam's hand on his arm.

"You have a moment Deeks?"

"Sure Sam."

"I noticed how much you changed this month. After you got out of the hospital you are different. Something's bothering you and I want to know what it is."

"Sam… You know that I won't sleep well until Tanevski is out there planning his next move."

"What I meant Deeks was that something's bothering you other than Tanevski."

"That's Deeks' business agent Hanna. He will tell you when the time has come for that."

Sam had a questioning look on his face, while Deeks lowered his head, never speaking.

"We'll talk." He said anger in his voice.

Deeks exhaled and he almost cried at the brief moment he shared with Sam that was interrupted by secrets that lied in between them. Deeks felt that he became too much emotional since the case was presented to them in the cold December morning.

"You have something new?" Granger's question pulled him back to reality.

"Nothing new." Deeks replied. "I'll go over it again once I'm home."

"Don't beat yourself up Deeks. If you can't find anything that's fine by me. I spent too much time trying to solve it myself; I don't blame you if you can't."

"Night Granger."

"Night Deeks."

Deeks was so tired that he slumped on the couch in the living room and nodded off until a sound of crushing plate woke him up. He heard Hope curse under her breath.

"Son-of-a-bitch! I told you not to make any sound. My cousin is asleep."

"Not anymore."

Deeks startled her and the mug in her hands slipped and splattered on the floor to million pieces.

"Shit!"

"You know, you shouldn't do anything when you are nervous."

"I'm not nervous."

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Everything is wrong. Tanevski is still out there. Ruiz and Novack won't talk. There's just too many paperwork these days… And besides that, I'm in my monthly period."

"I get it Hopes." Deeks said "Leave the plate and the mug, I'll gather the pieces in the morning. Here, come with me."

Deeks took Hope by the hand and both of them sat on the couch.

"What's going on with you Marty?" Hope asked

"I think that is the most asked question these days." Deeks' laugh sounded more like a grunt

'Marty, you are avoiding my question."

'I forgot how observant you can be Hopes."

She smiled at him, but she knew that he wasn't an easy man to convince him to talk.

"now, you better start talking before I lose my temper."

"I promised that I won't say anything until I found who killed… Never mind, I already told you too much."

"I know how to keep a secret Marty."

"Well, you know what Benjamin Franklin said "Three can keep a secret if two of them are dead." So, Granger knows, I know and if I tell you, you will be the third in the row, which means me and you should be dead because we know the secret."

"So, you are counting me in?" asked Hope. And then "Why did you mention Granger? Is something, wrong with the man or?"

Hope had a quizzical look on her face and at that moment Deeks realized he can't hold to himself for much longer.

"Raise your right hand Hopes." Said Deeks, dead serious

"Okay." Hope raised her hand

"Now, repeat after me. I hope Brandel…"

"I Hope Brandel…"

"Swear to the court…"

"Swear to the court…"

"That I will keep the secret…"

"That I will keep the secret…"

"Until I've been told otherwise."

"Until I've been told otherwise."

When Hope realized that she was ranting an oath that Deeks thought of just seconds ago, she laughed out loud and Deeks joined her in.

"Let's get to the point Hopes." Deeks' face grew serious. "Granger's son was killed in October 2006. We talked a little a month ago and he told me about the case. Since then I investigate the murder. I promised him that I won't tell anyone, unless it's necessary." Deeks exhaled, as Hope nodded in understanding.

"Tell me what you got so far. I may be able to help you. And I won't tell the others, I promise. Plus a fresh pair of eyes won't hurt."

"Okay."

Deeks took out his laptop and the file and he began laying the facts about the case. He also wrote notes about the things he thought were important about the case, and the aspects he thought that the detectives should've investigated. By 11 p.m. Hope knew all of the important stuff about the murder of Alden Granger. The final touch was the footage that contained the murder, but there was no clear shot of the killer's face. He wore black tee shirt, black jeans. His jacket was on the concrete and she noticed a black scarf and a baseball cap. He was tall close to 6 foot 2 inches and his body was all solid muscles. She could see streaks of black hair with major amount of white in between. She concluded that the man at the time was roughly in his mid-forties. He had a tattoo on his right bicep, but she couldn't recognize the form of the tattoo or what was written on it. The footage was too grainy.

"I think that we finished for today, Hopes." Said Deeks "I'm going to sleep, 'cause I'm tired as hell."

"Good night Marty." She kissed him in the cheek. "I'll look into the case for a little while and I'll go to sleep, too."

"Good night Hopes."

As soon as she heard Deeks close the door Hope dialed Eric Beale's number and she prayed that he was awake.

"Eric Beale at your service ma'am."

"Don't ma'am me Eric. I need a favor."

"Shoot."

"Can you send me a program for software installation?"

"What kind of software are you looking for?"

"Well, I have a grainy picture that's old, maybe 9 years and I need to clean one specific part of it."

"I'll send you the software program and I'll write you up a list of step that you must do, so you can install it."

"Thanks Eric."

"You're welcome."

10 minutes later she got the program and the required steps. It took a while till the program downloaded and the install process took almost one hour.

…

She was deep asleep when she heard a soft thump in Deeks' room. She jerked away the blanket and she hurried to his room. Deeks was on the floor, on his stomach, groaning.

"Hey Marty, you okay?"

"Mhm. I just fell off my bed."

She helped him stand and she took him to the living room. He sat on the couch and he closed his eyes as he clutched his hands on the stomach.

"Do you want some painkillers?"

"Yes."

Hope took a bottle from the counter in the bathroom and filled a glass with water.

"Here take them."

"Deeks gulped the water slowly draining the glass. He could hear his heart beat in his ears. His head pulsed with pain and he couldn't open his eyes.

"Marty…"

"Yeah?"

"Talk to me."

"I had a dream…"

"Whoa, you sound like Martin Luther King Jr."

Deeks smiled at her remark. Hope was glad that she made Deeks smile for the first time that day. She was happy that Deeks was regaining his senses again and that he was trying not to become a person that lacks the ability to feel. She was glad that this time Deeks was finally able to face his fears and knock them in the face.

"I'm serious Hope. I had a dream last night. Ray was in it. He was asking me for help. He was screaming for help."

"When was the last time you two spoke?"

"2011, before he and his girlfriend were taken in witness protection."

"I know it is supposed to stay secret, but haven't you tried to contact him?"

"Nope. I wanted though, but I could've compromised his position. The man Ray testified against believes he is dead and if he gets a little hint of what Ray is alive…"

The computer beeped and Hope took it in her lap. She got a clear image of the tattoo and she showed it to Deeks.

"Deeks I might know who the killer of Granger's son is."

"I'll call him and let him know what we've got. We need to include the team."

Hope and Deeks spent the next half an our calling their colleagues letting them know about the case that presented itself and how it was connected to one of their current active cases.

...

_OPS 11 a.m._

"Mr. Deeks, tell us what you discovered."

Deeks looked up around him and he saw Granger, Kensi, Callen, Sam, Nell and Eric (in that order) staring at him and Hope like their lives depended on it.

"One month ago, Assistant Director Granger told me about the murder of his son." (Pause) "He asked me… er, well actually I wanted to help him get some closure and I thought I would be able to solve the case. I worked the case every single day since then, but I couldn't find the missing piece of the puzzle. Last night after Hope convinced me to let her help me, she had a chance to revise the case, too. Sorry Granger, I know I promised, but…"

"It's okay Deeks, go on."

"I watched the video of the murder" Hope continued "and I noticed something. At one point the killer takes off is jacket and reveals his arms. I noticed he had a tattoo on his right bicep. I downloaded software that Eric sent me to sharpen and clear the image. I left the picture to sharpen and I went to sleep. This morning, the program finished with the picture and I could see the tattoo very clearly."

Hope tapped on the screen twice and the picture with the tattoo appeared on it.

"What does it say?"

"It says JHA or Jugoslovenska Narodna Armija. On English Yugoslovenian Army. And it belongs to Kristijan Tanevski. I double-checked. There's no doubt."

A brief silence filled the operation center and Hope continued.

"Kristijan Tanevski served in JHA from 1978 till 1980, since it was mandatory. In that period he got the tattoo. All of the soldiers got one of those."

'Why did he killed Granger's son?" asked Callen, clearly agitated about the fact that Kristijan Tanevski had the ability to appear out of nowhere and integrate himself in their lives.

"I don't know yet, but what I do know is that he'll go down royally in prison." Said Deeks "I asked a friend over at the LAPD to run the print in the system to see if he can get a hit and corroborate our story."

"We'll need evidence to nail him down for this murder, too. And I asked a friend at our fingerprint database to coordinate with Deeks' friend so the search goes faster." Said Hope

"I want to say thank you to all of you." Said Granger "Deeks, you are a man of word, and I appreciate your effort to solve this case. Now, everyone of you, find that bastard and bring him in. Dead or alive."

They stayed stunned at Granger's order.


End file.
